Messages codés
by Shin Tok
Summary: Die Welt. Un des trois plus grands journaux allemands. ( Egal au journal "Le Monde" en France). Dans les années quatre-vingt dix, la maison d'édition située à Berlin comportait un rédacteur en chef plutôt atypique. Ce dernier allait être sujet à de nombreux messages codés, dissimulés dans les petites annonces de son propre journal, de la part d'un auteur anonyme.
1. Chapter 1

[ **NDA** **:** Salut à toutes ! Comme j'ai beaucoup de temps libre en ce moment, j'écris et donc je me suis lancée dans un Ereri ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, cette histoire devrait être en deux parties normalement. Bonne lecture ! ]

 **Eren Jäger,** un jeune journaliste sans expérience professionnelle, venait d'être engagé sous un maigre contrat de trois mois, peut-être renouvelable, dans cette maison d'édition.

Un bon mois avait passé depuis son arrivée, et comme tout bon bleu qui se respecte, ses tâches étaient extrêmement simples, sans grand intérêt, et surtout répétitives. Dans diverses missions, comme s'assurer qu'il y avait toujours du café chaud dans la cafetière, ou alors que le courrier fut bien mis sous enveloppe et posté, ou encore chargé de photocopier tout document que l'on posait malproprement sur son petit, minuscule, insignifiant bureau, avec pour seul ordre : " Eren, il me faut trente exemplaires, et ne traîne pas ! ".

Malgré le fait d'être exploité tel un misérable, cela n'affectait en rien sa détermination, devenir un grand journaliste, même s'il devait passer par ces nombrables humiliations. Absolument rien ne le touchait, ni même le blessait dans son estime, car il savait que tout cela n'était que temporaire. Enfin. Il y avait bien une chose qui ne le laissait pas indifférent, qui le crispait de colère et d'envie.

Lui. Son rédacteur en chef.

Comment pouvait-il le décrire ? Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ah, si en fait ! Si ! Il avait les yeux du diable. Enfin bien sûr, c'était une métaphore, mais les yeux de ce dernier étaient effrayants. Personne ne pouvait résister à ces globes oculaires maléfiques, un vrai regard démoniaque.

Il fallait dire, qu'en plus de ce regard perçant, les cernes qui épousaient parfaitement ce dernier le rendaient inapprochable. Non mais vraiment. A chaque fois qu'un employé devait s'entretenir avec ce démon, il voyait sa vie défiler comme si son heure avait sonné.

Toujours une Lucky Strike coincée entre les lèvres, cet homme de vingt-six ans était donc déjà un fumeur compulsif. Quel gâchis se disait Eren, ne comprenant pas comment un humain normalement constitué pouvait aspirer la fumée de ce truc immonde et aimer ça au point d'en avoir toujours une dans le bec.

Et à partir de ce moment, le jeune apprenti avait en tête l'image des lèvres charnues de son supérieur. Ces lèvres qui n'avaient probablement jamais été étirées dans un sourire. Car à chaque fois qu'Eren le voyait, cet homme avait le visage fermé, le regard mauvais, intransigeant, dédaigneux. Un visage immunisé de toutes expressions positives.

Mais revenons-en au regard. Malgré ses lunettes de vue noires et rectangulaires, qui ne faisaient qu'accentuer son air dangereux, il était aussi quelques fois dissimulé sous quelques mèches brunes qui lui donnaient l'air décoiffé. Mais cela n'était pas surprenant, car son travail ainsi que sa position ne lui permettaient pas de passer beaucoup de temps chez lui. Et oui, en tant que rédacteur en chef, ce dernier travaillait beaucoup, et souvent la nuit afin de vérifier si le journal du lendemain pourra être bouclé sans erreurs.

Il arrivait parfois que ses cheveux soient plaqués en arrière, mais uniquement lorsqu'il avait le temps de les coiffer. Sinon, la plupart du temps, ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage ainsi que sur ses oreilles, cachant alors très faiblement son fondu dégradé qui partait au niveau des oreilles jusqu'à la nuque. Une coiffure peu commune à l'époque, mais qui lui donnait l'image d'un homme sévère, tyrannique, avec qui l'on ne pouvait jamais négocier. Voici qui était le rédacteur en chef, Livaï Ackerman.

Et à coté de cela, il y avait Eren Jagger, un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, qui venait de terminer ses études de journalisme, et qui physiquement, il fallait l'avouer, était bien loin d'avoir la même allure que son supérieur. Il avait encore le visage très enfantin, comme si sa puberté l'avait oublié, ou black-listé. Ses grands yeux verts derrière ses fines lunettes rouges étaient remplis de détermination, de rêves. Il avait les sourcils assez épais, ainsi qu'une coiffure banale comme quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des jeunes de son âge, de couleur châtain.

Et c'était bien pour cette raison que le jeune homme vouait une haine viscérale, mais infondée, envers son supérieur. Son supérieur, qui, malgré son jeune âge était déjà à un poste si convoité, car il devait avoir les compétences que le châtain, comme beaucoup de personnes, n'avaient pas. Cela le rendait fou de jalousie, et en plus de ça, ledit prodige se permettait d'être détestable au possible avec toute personne qu'il croisait. A sa place, Eren serait le plus heureux du monde, et sa bonne humeur serait un remerciement envers le tout puissant pour l'avoir créé avec un tel talent. Mais non, Monsieur grincheux n'était en aucun reconnaissant, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de rabaisser son monde en étant dédaigneux. Alors que pour beaucoup de gens, qui n'ont pas de talent inné, ils doivent travailler dur, fournir moultes efforts afin de grimper jusqu'au sommet.

Il avait tellement envie de se venger, de lui donner une bonne leçon de vie, et en prime d'étancher sa soif de jalousie. Mais comment devrait-il s'y prendre ? Cela semblait impossible, car il risquerait de foutre sa carrière en l'air, et ça, il en était hors de question. Que deviendrait-il s'il ne pouvait plus être journaliste ? Sa vie n'aurait plus de sens, car depuis son plus jeune âge, le jeune homme n'avait que ce rêve en tête.

Assis devant son minuscule bureau, bureau se trouvant à deux mètres des toilettes et de la salle de pause, histoire de bien se souvenir de son rang dans cette entreprise, les coudes posés sur la planche de bois, le visage enfoui dans le creux de ses mains, il poussa un long soupir de désespoir à force de cogiter comme un forcené. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu'il avait envie d'infliger une cuisante humiliation à son supérieur, mais rien. Il ne trouvait aucune stratégie qui ne dévoilerait pas son identité et qui ne mettrait pas en danger sa carrière. Il devait abandonner cette idée, et s'y faire, car ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier supérieur qu'il ne supportera pas, mais c'était impossible de tirer un trait sur tout cela, Eren était comme obsédé par cette idée, et rien ne pouvait le détourner de cette dernière. Se comportant alors comme un enfant qui ne savait aucunement faire la part des choses et réfléchir avec maturité.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit deux de ses "collègues" discuter en salle de pause, une tasse de café à la main. Vu qu'il n'avait rien à faire, personne ne lui ayant donné de quoi s'occuper, il fut donc facile d'être distrait et attiré par cette discussion.

\- Tu étais au courant de ça toi ? Le type a demandé sa petite amie en mariage par messages codés.

\- Par messages codés ?

\- Oui, cela se fait de plus en plus. Tu glisses un message dans les petites annonces. Quand tu lis normalement, tu ne fais gaffe à rien, mais dès que tu utilises cette technique super simple, tu peux y déchiffrer un message d'une quarantaine de mots.

-Ah oui j'ai entendu parlé de ce phénomène !

Evidemment, cette conversation intéressait particulièrement Eren, qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Des messages codés ? Tout d'un coup, une idée digne des plus grands génies vint au jeune homme naturellement. Les deux collègues continuèrent de discuter de cela, tandis qu'elles essayaient de réaliser un message codé, avant de le décoder en rigolant, l'une expliquant à l'autre comment s'y prendre. Eren était alors toute ouïe, rien ne pouvait plus le distraire à présent, il enregistrait toutes les données et les notait dans son petit calepin noir.

Pendant les deux dernières heures de sa journée de travail, Eren ne tenait plus en place. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, rentrer chez lui et s'entraîner afin de réaliser sa vengeance. Il avait tant de messages en tête rien que pour lui, qu'il en souriait d'une façon machiavélique.

Le soir même, Eren se prépara un petit diner, vivant seul dans la capitale depuis sa première année en étude supérieure, il avait appris à réaliser toutes les tâches ménagères, sans l'aide de sa maman.

Dès qu'il eut terminé de manger, il fit rapidement la vaisselle, puis il se dépêcha d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau afin de préparer sa vengeance puérile. Une tonne de journaux se trouvaient à sa gauche, tandis qu'une pile de papiers étaient posés sur la table, face à lui. Et ce fut, le stylo en main, qu'il s'entraîna à écrire toujours la même phrase en essayant de renter chacune des lettres dans les petites annonces.

Pendant une semaine, tous les soirs sans exception après ses heures de travail, le jeune homme faisait une bonne quinzaine de tentatives sur de vieux journaux, essayant toujours d'être le plus rapide possible. Il s'entraîna jusqu'au dernier soir, ne faisant rien d'autre.

Après de nombreux essais, il commençait à devenir un maître en la matière, et quelques étaient les annonces, sa phrase collait parfaitement, après quelques modifications. Il se récapitula alors sa mission, étape par étape.

\- Donc, les petites annonces sont terminées d'être tapées et mises en page vers onze heure. Là je saisis la page où elles se trouvent, je fais la photocopie, je remets la page là où elle était, ensuite je fais les modifications, et dès que j'ai terminé j'échange l'ancienne page avec la mienne. Monsieur Ackerman relit le prototype du journal à dix neuf heure, donc il faut que ma page soit dans le lot avant ladite heure.

Le jeune homme sourit finement, tout en se frottant lentement les mains, tandis qu'un rire machiavélique, et très moche soit dit en passant, envahit la pièce. A ce moment précis, il ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences qui pourraient s'abattre sur lui, trop excité par son petit stratagème, comme s'il était encore à l'école pour faire ce genre de blagues idiotes en toute innocence et impunité.

Le lendemain, une semaine pile après cette "ingénieuse" idée, Eren mit alors son plan à exécution. Après avoir piqué la feuille des petites annonces, il s'empressa de la photocopier avant de la remettre à sa place. Un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres, il retourna donc jusqu'à son bureau isolé de plusieurs mètres des autres, et il commença à faire ses petites magouilles, afin que ladite phrase cachée soit présente dans le journal du lendemain. Alors qu'il avait changé plusieurs lettres de certains mots, d'abord au crayon à papier, une voix le fit subitement tressaillir, jusqu'à même sursauter.

Son supérieur était sorti de son bureau, et discutait avec un employé qui s'occupait de la page des sports. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient en salle de pause pour se prendre certainement un café, le rédacteur en chef s'arrêta un instant au niveau du petit nouveau, ce dernier étant dos aux deux hommes, le coeur battant à cent à l'heure. Après quelques brèves secondes dans un silence de mort, Eren finit par rassembler tout son courage afin de se retourner et de croiser le regard terrifiant de son supérieur.

\- A partir de la semaine prochaine, tu travailleras avec l'équipe de nuit. J'afficherai tes horaires dans la salle de pause dès que j'aurai le temps.

Alors que son regard ne se décrochait pas de celui de son interlocuteur, Eren se retint de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas rétorquer un sarcastique "Oui messire Ackerman" donc il se contenta de hocher silencieusement la tête d'un air benêt.

Le fumeur compulsif le regarda encore quelques secondes de manière dédaigneuse avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de tourner les talons, passant à autre chose. Il se dirigea en salle de pause, tandis que le plus jeune se leva rapidement de sa chaise, la feuille plaquée contre son torse, avant de vite disparaître aux toilettes.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, remerciant le ciel de ne pas être quelqu'un d'important aux yeux de sa "Majesté Ackerman" car si ça avait été le cas, il se serait certainement intéressé à son travail en cours, c'est-à-dire : modifier les petites annonces, et le châtain aurait alors eut beaucoup d'ennuis.

C'était cela, particulièrement, qu'il détestait chez son supérieur. Cet air de "moi je sais tout, je connais tout, toi tu n'es rien", car dans sa façon d'agir, il prenait tout le monde de haut, pour lui, rien ni personne n'était son égal, même ses ainés, tout le monde y passait.

Après y être resté de longues minutes, attendant que ce démon eut bu son délicat "capuccino", il retourna donc à son bureau, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Ce fut le cas, car à cette heure de la journée, c'est à dire onze heure cinquante, tous les employés essayaient de ne pas gaspiller les dernières minutes de la matinée, avant la pause déjeuner, alors ils se foutaient bien de savoir ce que pouvait bien faire le petit nouveau.

Mais lui aussi devait se dépêcher, car il n'en était qu'à la phase du crayon à papier, et il lui restait ensuite à tout retaper à l'ordinateur, remettre les annonces en page, et l'imprimer. Alors il ne perdit pas de temps, et se dépêcha de gribouiller sur son brouillon pendant le temps qu'il lui restait.

Treize heure, il eut fini à temps. Il rangea alors ladite feuille dans son tiroir, bien dissimulée sous une tonne de papiers où était écrit sur celui du dessus, en majuscule "FORMATION".

Il alla donc prendre son repas à la cafétéria de l'entreprise, prenant place à coté de ses collègues à une table choisie au hasard, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il essaya de faire la conversation, parlant du journal prévu pour le lendemain, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut l'idée de dévier le sujet de façon machiavélique.

\- Depuis combien de temps Monsieur Ackerman occupe ce poste ? Demanda-t-il de façon innocente tout en coupant sa pièce de viande.

\- Hum... Je dirai un peu moins d'un an il me semble, non ? Répondit une des employée en tournant le regard sur ses autres collègues qui acquiescèrent.

\- Normalement, suite au départ de notre ancien rédacteur en chef, c'était logiquement à Fränze d'avoir ce poste, mais le président est arrivé dans nos locaux avec Monsieur Ackerman, et l'a promu à sa place sans donner d'explications, continua-t-elle en jetant quelques coups d'oeil comme si elle avait peur d'être surprise à raconter tout cela à un bleu.

\- Oui, c'était à Fränze que revenait ce poste, vu son ancienneté, mais il lui a filé sous le nez, et depuis l'arrivée de Monsieur Ackerman, l'ambiance est catastrophique, il est tellement désagréable, on regrette tous notre ancien rédacteur en chef, ajouta un autre employé comme pour appuyer les propos de sa collègue.

Eren se frottait les mains intérieurement. Comme il pouvait l'espérer, son supérieur n'était pas aimé de tous, et s'il venait à partir, il n'aurait certainement pas de pot de départ avec des collègues en larmes.

C'était parfait, car personne ne pourrait jamais remonter jusqu'à lui, celui qui venait juste d'arriver, celui à qui on ne faisait pas attention et qui n'en était pas encore à vouloir grimper les échelons. Non, Monsieur Ackerman avait des ennemis beaucoup plus proches que lui, du moins c'était ce que ce dernier croyait. Et Eren était particulièrement heureux de penser que sa petite leçon profitera à beaucoup de monde.

Alors, d'une manière toujours innocente, comme s'il voulait juste apprendre, chose qu'il faisait depuis son arrivée, il poursuivit son petit interrogatoire "naïf" tout en terminant son assiette.

\- Je n'ai jamais croisé le président depuis que je suis arrivé. Comment est-t-il ?

\- J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour Monsieur Smith, je le trouvait très juste, très professionnel, mais depuis le coup de poignard qu'il a fait à Fränze, je suis extrêmement déçue, répondit l'employée tout en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres.

\- On ne peut rien contre le piston, c'est injuste, mais c'est comme ça que fonctionne le monde du travail, souffla son collègue en se concentrant sur son liégeois.

Du piston ? Monsieur Ackerman aurait été pistonné ? Si ça se trouvait, il n'avait absolument pas de meilleures compétences que les autres, il avait juste ciré les bottes de la bonne personne. Mais peu importait, car c'était une raison de plus pour avoir tous les employés à dos, se disait Eren. Oui, pour lui c'était parfait, il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

La pause avait pris fin il y avait quelques minutes déjà, et Eren était retourné à son bureau, simulant exécuter une tâche qu'un employé lui avait donné, tandis qu'il pianotait sur le clavier de son ordinateur, les yeux pétillants. Il avait tellement hâte de voir la tête de son supérieur suite à cette cuisante humiliation, qu'il ricanait doucement, le regard effrayant tandis que ses lèvres se fendirent dans un sourire malsain.

Il fallait savoir une chose sur Eren Jäger, c'était qu'il avait un côté sombre de sa personnalité qui l'empêchait constamment de nouer une quelconque relation, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour, les gens ne le comprenaient pas. Il avait… Comment dire ? Légèrement des troubles psychotiques. Attention, c'était vraiment très léger, pas au point de s'inquiéter. Mais il était comme ça, il se focalisait sur quelque chose qui pour n'importe qui ne serait pas important. Et cette fixette envers son supérieur en était la preuve. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher tous les maux de la terre.

Bref, c'était donc avec un fin sourire aux lèvres qu'il finit par lancer l'impression avant de se dépêcher d'aller récupérer le document dans la pièce où se trouvait la photocopieuse. Une fois le papier en main, il alla donc, de façon extrêmement prudente, remettre ce dernier dans la pile de pages, faisant bien attention de le mettre au bon endroit.

Il regagna ensuite prudemment son bureau, sans se faire remarquer, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le fit sursauter à l'entente de son prénom.

\- Eren, j'ai besoin que tu me mettes ces lettres dans des enveloppes, elles doivent être postées demain à la première heure !

Eren esquissa alors un sourire forcé en hochant la tête de la même façon que d'habitude, d'un air bêta, se mettant ensuite au travail, car il en avait une bonne soixantaine à faire. Tout mettre sous enveloppe, inscrire les adresses postales et les placer dans le bac où était inscrit « à envoyer » sur l'étiquette blanche.

Malgré le fait qu'il devait travailler de nuit la semaine suivante, et que cela l'ennuyait profondément, il espérait tout de même faire des tâches plus passionnantes que celles du travail de jour, car cela faisait bien deux bonnes semaines qu'il tournait en rond, sans réel envie.

Sa fin de journée s'acheva rapidement, et il passa dans un fastfood se prendre un menu à emporter, n'ayant pas envie de se préparer à manger. Et puis, cette soirée était spéciale, car il allait célébrer sa réussite, bien que la prochaine sera tout aussi festive après avoir vu la tête que son supérieur aura tiré.

Affalé sur son canapé devant une série passant à la télévision, son gobelet à la main, il aspirait lentement sa boisson à la paille, tandis qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire trembler sa jambe. Il avait besoin d'un exutoire vu l'impatience qui le consumait, et quoi de plus naturel de laisser sa jambe sautiller.

Le lendemain matin, le journal quotidien était déjà dans tous les kiosques du pays, comme chaque jour depuis de nombreuses années à présent. Eren arriva au travail à dix heures, et fut surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut que tous ses collègues étaient agités. Ils s'en sont déjà rendus compte ? Se demanda Eren, tandis qu'il les observait de façon totalement innocente.

Il surprit alors l'employée de la dernière fois, Elize, celle lui ayant fait découvrir ce système de messages codés de façon indirecte, se triturer les lèvres avant de se diriger dans le bureau de leur supérieur. Soit c'était une fayotte qui voulait voler au secours de son tyrannique patron, soit elle était tout aussi sadique qu'Eren ne l'était, et elle voulait être la première à voir la tête qu'il allait tirer.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, Eren se dirigea alors vers le groupe de journalistes avec qui il avait l'habitude de manger, et demanda alors d'un ton aigu, et de la façon la plus innocente qu'il soit.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? On fête quelque chose ?

\- Tu ne vais pas en croire tes oreilles petit, lui adressa une des journalistes, une mine grave sur le visage. Quelqu'un a osé insulter le patron dans les petites annonces.

Eren ne répondit pas, les regardant avec une extrême mais fausse stupeur.

\- C'est Elize qui l'a découvert ce matin, ça fait quelques semaines qu'elle s'amuse à chercher des messages cachés dans les petites annonces depuis celui de la demande en mariage, rajouta un de ses collègues.

Pendant ce temps, de légers bruits de coups se firent retentir contre la porte du bureau du rédacteur en chef. Ce dernier annonça un bref "Entrez." sans décoller les yeux de son document. Ce que fit la jeune femme, tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, sans aucun geste brusque. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, sans faire un pas de plus, le journal à la main.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur Ackerman, mais il faudrait que je vous montre quelque chose... Disait-elle sur un ton pas très serein.

Le brun, une clope coincée entre ses lèvres charnues, lui fit signe de s'approcher, lui donnant donc le feu vert pour s'expliquer. Ce que fit la jeune femme, sans moins être stressée.

\- Connaissez-vous cette histoire de messages codés dans les petites annonces...? Il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, un homme à demandé en mariage sa petite-amie de cette façon...

Le brun releva alors la tête tout en arquant un sourcil, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir. Un bref silence s'était installé, jusqu'à ce qui lui répondit d'un ton sec.

\- J'en avais entendu parler, oui. Et quel est le but de votre question ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors dites-moi clairement ce que vous voulez.

La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement, et avec tout le courage qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle se mit alors à lui expliquer comment les décoder. Le brun l'écouta sans dire un mot, toujours le sourcil arqué, puis lorsqu'elle lui apporta le journal parut ce matin, elle ajouta d'une voix vacillante.

\- Je pense que vous devriez lire ce message. Il...Il vous est adressé, bégaya-t-elle en déposant la publication sur le bureau, à la page des petites annonces.

L'incompréhension ne quittait pas le visage du jeune homme, qui d'habitude était si inexpressif, tandis qu'il prit le journal, restant un moment à balancer ses yeux au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, sans dire un mot. Le temps parut tellement long pour Elize, qu'elle voulait juste disparaître, ne sachant absolument pas comment son patron allait réagir, même si elle en avait une brève idée à la vue de ses yeux cernés qui s'assombrirent davantage.

Cette phrase ne cessait de se répéter dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, confirmant la lueur menaçante qu'elle vit grandir dans le regard de son supérieur.

" Moi, Livaï Ackerman, consens aux plus courageux, pour la modique somme de cent Deutschmark*, de me retirer avec sauvagerie le balais que j'ai dans le cul à bons gros coups de pilon."

*(Environ 50€)

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **NDA:** C'est mon premier Ereri, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaire car j'ai adoré l'écrire mais je ne sais pas du tout si ça rend bien donc voilà voilà. Sinon la suite arrivera très prochainement. Salut ! :)


	2. Chapter 2

[ **NDA:** Salut à toutes ! Me revoilà pour un second chapitre. D'ailleurs j'ai dit que cette histoire serait en deux parties, mais je prends tellement de plaisir à l'écrire que je vais continuer et ne pas finir en chute comme je l'avais prévu. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fera très plaisir de le lire ! Bonne lecture :) ]

Le brun finit alors par quitter le journal des yeux, sans pour autant changer d'expression du visage, gardant cette mine et cette aura menaçantes. Toujours sans un mot, il attrapa un classeur dans le tiroir de son bureau, où se trouvaient les noms de tous les employés de l'entreprise, ces derniers étaient listés par ordre d'ancienneté.

Il aurait pu simplement sortir de son bureau, et expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire en détails, mais il n'en fit rien. Il écrivit sur une page de son carnet les instructions ainsi que ce que ce que la jeune femme devra leur annoncer, puis il lui tendit les deux papiers avant d'ajouter d'un ton sec et menaçant.

\- Faîtes ce qui est écrit et rien de plus. Dépêchez-vous.

La jeune femme s'exécuta après avoir hoché la tête rapidement, puis elle quitta le bureau de son supérieur afin de faire la photocopie des noms des employés, comme cela était mentionné sur le bout de papier.

Une fois seul dans son bureau, Livaï serrait son stylo dans son poing en fixant un point invisible, le regard plus noir qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se demandait alors qui donc avait été assez stupide pour oser s'attaquer à lui de cette façon, de l'humilier comme personne n'en avait eut le courage jusqu'à présent.

La pression de son poing fit subitement casser le stylo en deux, ce qui le sortit de ses pensées, tandis qu'il en profita pour écraser le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

Pendant ce temps, sans parler à personne, Elize retourna ensuite dans le bureau du brun après avoir frappé, lui rendant le document original.

\- Faîtes ce que vous avez à faire, ordonna-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi intransigeante après avoir repris la feuille de papier.

\- Oui Monsieur, répondit la jeune femme tout en inclinant légèrement la tête avant de tourner les talons et de quitter à nouveau le bureau de son patron.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Livaï grinça violemment des dents, tandis que ses poings étaient serrés et ses muscles complètement crispés. S'il avait le coupable devant lui à ce moment précis, honnêtement il aurait fallu lui préparer son cercueil sur le champ. Le brun se surprenait lui-même à ne pas complètement exploser de rage, certainement l'habitude de garder son calme dans toutes les situations. Tandis qu'il se répétait de nombreuses fois qu'il tuerait celui qui avait osé l'humilier, il se surprit à donner un violent coup du poing sur la table, ce qui le sorti immédiatement de ses pensées.

Subitement, il se leva de son fauteuil, avant de faire les cent pas dans son bureau tout en prenant de grandes inspirations zen, comme pour refroidir tout son corps qui était en pleine ébullition. Après quelques minutes de méditation totalement improvisée, il se rassit en poussant un long soupir tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il s'enfonça d'avantage dans son siège tout en fixant la porte avec un regard haineux, pendant qu'il tapait son nouveau stylo sur son bureau, signe d'impatience. Environs deux minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe de manière fébrile à la porte.

Elize avait fait comme son patron le lui avait demandé. Elle avait donc réunit tous les employés de jour dans la salle de pause, afin de leur expliquer ce que leur patron avait prévu suite à cet incident. Elle s'exprima alors d'une voix vacillante, dans une ambiance déjà bien tendue.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plait. Monsieur Ackerman m'a demandé de me charger des entretiens individuels. Nous allons commencer dès à présent. J'ai donc affiché la liste des employés, dans l'ordre de passage, sur le tableau dans notre salle de travail. Le premier à devoir se rendre dans le bureau de notre patron est donc Fränze. Une fois qu'il aura terminé, il appellera la personne suivante et ainsi de suite jusqu'au dernier qui sera Eren. Vous pouvez retourner travailler à présent, merci.

Eren fixait la jeune femme avec surprise, à présent au courant des manigances de son supérieur. « Alors comme ça il voulait cuisiner chacun d'entre nous ? » Se disait-il, tandis qu'il ne cessait de rire intérieurement, le traitant d'idiot, car d'après lui, il ne trouvera jamais le coupable de cette façon, de plus Eren était un excellent menteur, du moins il le pensait. Alors il était persuadé qu'il passerait à la trappe.

Mais ne voulant pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il décida alors d'apporter le coup de grâce à son fidèle taureau. Toujours aussi discrètement qu'il en avait l'habitude, il vérifia si la page des petites annonces avait été faite, et à sa plus grande surprise, c'était le cas. « Qu'ils sont consciencieux dans cette boîte. » Murmura-t-il tout en saisissant ledit papier. Il était vrai que malgré le désordre qui régnait dans l'entreprise un peu plus tôt, ils avaient tout de même poursuivit leur travail afin que le journal ne prenne pas de retard.

Après avoir fait la photocopie et avoir reposé le document à sa place, Eren retourna à son bureau presque en sifflotant. Il avait sa seconde phrase toute prête en tête, et il était d'une humeur complètement folâtre, absolument pas inquiet. Malgré son insouciance, il fit son petit schéma habituel au crayon à papier afin que la phrase complète puisse rentrer.

Sachant bien que suite à la découverte de son premier message, plus aucun autre ne pourra être publié et découvert de cette façon. Mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème, car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son bien-aimé supérieur lise avec attention ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Et c'était ce qu'il allait faire, Monsieur Ackerman allait très certainement vérifier chaque petites annonces avant que le journal soit publié. Il n'allait donc pas avoir le choix.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il termina enfin la phase du crayon à papier. Il fit craquer longuement ses doigts avant d'étirer ses bras dans un long soupir, tandis qu'un fin sourire habillait ses lèvres charnues. Un bon nombre d'employés avaient passé leur entretien individuel, et cela n'allait pas tarder à être au tour de notre petit nouveau. Mais avant, l'heure de la pause déjeuner était arrivée.

Il cacha donc sa feuille dans le tiroir de son bureau, puis il se dirigea à la cafétéria avec hâte, voulant à tout prix avoir quelques retours sur ces fameux entretiens individuels avec leur maléfique rédacteur en chef. Il posa donc son plateau à la table où se trouvaient ses partenaires habituels de repas, leur offrant un léger sourire avant de s'asseoir.

En voyant Eren se poser à leur table, une des employés s'adressa alors à ses collègues sur un ton grave.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait passer un entretien à Eren aussi. Le pauvre il vient juste d'arriver, il n'a rien à voir avec ça. Il n'a vraiment aucune empathie pour lui faire traverser une telle épreuve à un petit jeune qui n'a encore aucune expérience...

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, tandis qu'Eren regardait la jeune femme avec une mine de chien battu, prenant un plaisir plus que malsain à jouer un double jeu. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou, il savait très bien que ces entretiens ne mèneraient à rien, il se fatiguait pour rien le pauvre petit père Ackerman. Mais c'était tout bénef pour lui, car pendant qu'il perdait son temps, Eren était sur le point de l'achever dans les règles de l'art.

\- Fränze a bien cru faire une crise cardiaque pendant le sien, ajouta un employé tout en continuant de manger. Il m'a dit qu'il avait l'impression d'entrer dans la cage d'un lion qu'on aurait pas nourrit pendant des semaines. La tension qu'il y a dans son bureau est insoutenable. Et dire que c'est à mon tour dès que la pause sera terminée...

L'employé fit une mine complètement anéantie, tandis que ses collègues l'encouragèrent, étant passés par là le matin même, ils lui donnèrent même des conseils pour que son entretien se passe sans trop de dégâts.

Eren n'était absolument pas inquiet, il allait simplement répondre à ses questions comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, et ça passera comme une lettre à la poste. Il termina donc rapidement de manger, tandis que la pause prit fin.

Il retourna donc à son bureau, réajustant ses lunettes contre l'arête de son nez, avant de commencer à retaper les petites annonces sur son ordinateur, veillant bien à ne pas se faire choper en plein acte illicite.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il vit un employé quitter le bureau du patron, une mine de mort vivant sur le visage tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui, certainement pour lui dire qu'il était le prochain et le dernier. Eren ferma donc la page de son travail dans son ordinateur, et hocha légèrement la tête comme pour dire qu'il avait compris que c'était à son tour d'y passer. Il se leva donc de sa chaise, puis il se dirigeait jusqu'au bureau du tyran, sous le regard compatissant des autres employés.

Arrivé devant la porte, le châtain prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se préparer à mentir à la perfection, et ce fut après quelques secondes qu'il toqua doucement à la porte. Suite à un bref silence, il entendit la voix grave et apathique de son supérieur lui sommer d'un bref "Entrez". Il tourna donc lentement la poignée avant de pénétrer dans le bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était faiblement éclairée, tandis qu'une fumée épaisse dominait la pièce dans un brouillard insoutenable. "Bon sang mais comment ce démon ne pouvait-il pas s'étouffer avec toute cette fumée...?" se demandait Eren, tandis que le brun, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, le fixait avec insistance, une cigarette entre ses lèvres.

Après un silence malaisant, ce dernier finit par le rompre en donnant un ordre d'un ton sec au petit chiot qui se trouvait debout face à lui.

\- Assis.

Eren tourna légèrement la tête à sa gauche, apercevant alors une chaise en bois posée à deux mètres du bureau. Il regarda alors son supérieur en fronçant les sourcils, mais il finit par s'exécuter, avec toute la maîtrise qu'il pouvait avoir.

Toujours dans le silence le plus complet, le brun finit par retirer la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres après avoir tiré dessus, puis la posa dans le cendrier avant de souffler longuement la fumée, épaississant au passage le brouillard qui l'était déjà bien assez.

-Eren Jäger, si je t'ai convoqué pour cet entretien, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Le plus jeune l'écoutait sans dire un mot, les poings fermés sur ses cuisses, le dos bien droit, tandis qu'il le regardait dans les yeux sans faillir. Le brun mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui le rendait encore plus dédaigneux, puis il entrecroisa ses doigts, les mains jointes sur son bureau.

\- As-tu entendu des conversations déplacées depuis ton arrivée ?

\- A votre sujet ? Rétorqua le châtain instantanément.

\- Non, au sujet de la prochaine élection des Miss Allemagne.

Et voilà, nous y étions. Le retour du maître du sarcasme dans une splendide représentation. Eren pensait qu'il allait être facile de lui mentir, de garder la tête froide, mais les yeux démoniaques qui le dévisageaient ne l'aidaient absolument pas à garder le contrôle de la situation. Il se donna une bonne claque mentale, puis subitement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Bon certes, ce n'était pas très orthodoxe, mais bon dans le monde du travail c'était chacun pour soi, et pour s'en sortir, il allait devoir casser du sucre sur le dos de quelques personnes innocentes.

-Si je vous dis ce que j'ai entendu... Est-ce que vous pourriez garder vos sources pour vous...? J'aimerai finir mon contrat dans de bonnes conditions...

Ces yeux effrayants et cernés le fixaient sans interruption, le laissant sans défense dans un silence qui le consumait. Il n'avait aucune réponse, pendant plusieurs secondes, c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Subitement, le brun s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, tandis qu'il croisa ses jambes, sans jamais décrocher son regard de celui du petit nouveau.

\- Je t'écoute, finit-il par lancer comme une promesse.

Eren finit alors par pousser un long et quasi inaudible soupir, comme pour relâcher toute la tension qui crispait son corps, avant de finalement se lancer.

\- J'ai entendu de nombreuses choses à votre sujet, vous savez. Pendant une pause déjeuner, on m'a confié que vous ne méritiez pas votre poste, car vous avez été pistonné par Monsieur Smith, que vous l'aviez volé à Fränze qui le méritait beaucoup plus que vous et que vous créez une ambiance telle que personne ne vous supporte.

Il prit un temps pour respirer, faisant une pause dans son récit pleins de dénonciations, puis il finit par dire, presque en murmurant.

\- Je ne veux pas être mêlé à cette histoire, j'ai encore beaucoup d'expérience à prendre avant de devenir journaliste, alors s'il vous plait, laissez-moi en dehors de tout cela...

Bon sang qu'il était fort, il se surprit lui-même face à sa performance digne des plus grands acteurs hollywoodiens. Avait-il raté sa vocation ? C'était ce qu'il se demandait pendant un bref instant, car des sueurs froides ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition sur tout le long de son dos en voyant son supérieur fulminer de rage. Ses yeux meurtriers le dévisageaient avec une rage si forte qu'ils pourraient l'envoyer directement en enfer.

\- Ferme la porte en partant.

Face à cet ordre indiscutable, le châtain se contenta de seulement hocher la tête avant de se lever de sa chaise et de se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il saisit la poignée, dos à son supérieur, il arrêta tout mouvement. Ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire plus que vicieux, sentant comme une irrésistible envie de provoquer son jouet démoniaque. Il se retourna alors lentement face à lui, le visage compatissant, jusqu'à ce que cette phrase passe ses lèvres d'une voix chevrotante.

\- C'est terrible ce qui vous arrive, Monsieur Ackerman...

Et sans un mot de plus, il ouvrit alors la porte afin de sortir de son bureau, la refermant derrière lui. Toutes ses pensées étaient à présent tournées vers sa mission, celle de terminer la page des petites annonces. Et ce fut sans parler à personne, qu'il retourna à son bureau, les employés étant tous concentrés dans leur travail, qu'il tapa sur son clavier afin de tout remettre en ordre.

L'après-midi passa vite pour le jeune Eren, bien trop occupé à terminer sa seconde petite vengeance à temps. Une fois qu'il eut remplacé les deux documents, il alla jusqu'à son casier reprendre ses affaires afin de rentrer chez lui.

Sur le trajet du retour, il ne cessait de ricaner dans de nombreux chuchotements. Il était fier de lui, fier d'avoir dupé aussi facilement un homme comme Livaï Ackerman. Oui, il allait briser la fierté de cet homme, briser le respect qu'il pouvait émaner. Il allait le mettre plus bas que terre. Il ne pensait qu'à cela désormais. Ce soir-là, il allait faire péter le champagne, c'était certain après une telle victoire.

Il était dix-neuf heures, Livaï savait qu'il lui restait au moins deux bonnes heures de travail avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui se reposer un peu. Avant ça, comme tous les soirs, il devait relire entièrement le prototype du journal, article par article. Assit à son bureau, il se grilla une énième cigarette, tout en relisant chaque chronique. Et ce fut alors, lorsqu'il arriva à la dernière page, qu'il s'arrêta subitement de lire.

Il se remémorait tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'Elize l'avait averti au sujet du message codé. Il avait déjà une petite idée sur le responsable. Oui, LE responsable. Quasiment sûr qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, car il voyait mal une femme employer de tels mots.

Il posa alors le papier sur son bureau, afin de tenir sa cigarette entre ses doigts, puis il commença à vérifier s'il y en avait un autre. Il était quasiment persuadé qu'il n'y en aurait pas, alors il tenta de déchiffrer quelque chose, sans vraiment y croire. Et subitement, comme pour se moquer de lui et lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il avait tort, il cru voir une phrase cachée. Ce fut alors avec beaucoup plus de concentration qu'il lu les petites annonces, quand soudain, sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa tomber sa cigarette, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Le message était clair, c'était encore une provocation directe, une phrase remplie de mépris. Il se surprit alors à la lire à voix haute, dans un fin chuchotement.

-"Dis Livaï, t'es passé combien de fois sous le bureau pour en être là où tu en es aujourd'hui ? T'as aimé ça ? Dis-le moi, la curiosité me dévore."

Après avoir lu cette phrase, la respiration du brun se fit de plus en plus saccadée, sa fureur montant crescendo, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par faire valdinguer tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau dans un juron hurlé à pleins poumons.

\- Putain le fil de pute !

Il se leva rapidement de son fauteuil, les yeux criant de rage, tandis qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de se calmer. Malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas, et dans un autre juron, il donna de violents coups de pied contre son fauteuil, comme s'il avait le responsable en face de lui, comme un exutoire.

\- Je vais le crever ce bâtard !

Cette profonde humiliation le salissait comme jamais personne n'avait osé le faire jusqu'à présent. Il était complètement fou, lui qui d'habitude contrôlait chacune de ses émotions, il n'était plus que rage, une rage animale.

Après s'être acharné sur l'objet, à présent en pièces, il haletait avec difficulté tandis qu'il avait les deux mains posées sur le bureau, ses yeux gris bouillonnant d'une soif de vengeance à peine masquée. C'était décidé, il allait régler cette affaire seul, il ne porterait pas plainte, aucune personne extérieure n'interviendrait. C'était un défi qu'il allait relever seul. Et rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir le responsable à genoux à ses pieds le faisait doucement sourire, car il n'aurait aucune pitié, cet enculé allait payer pour l'affront qu'il avait osé lui faire. Ce con avait secoué le mauvais cocotier trop fort.

Le lendemain, notre petit Eren arriva donc au travail en sifflotant, de très bonne humeur. Cette nuit-là, il avait dormi comme un bébé, et dieu seul savait à quel point cela faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé.

Il alla donc poser ses affaires dans son vestiaire, songeant déjà à la journée qu'il allait passer. A vrai dire, il avait encore tellement de choses à dire à son supérieur. De façon anonyme bien sûr, il tenait à la vie.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il avait la sensation de déjà vu. En effet, il y avait autant de pagaille que la veille dans la salle de travail. Il croisa subitement le regard d'une de ses collègues qui s'approcha de lui, le journal du jour à la main, tandis qu'elle n'en revenait toujours pas.

Eren ne comprit absolument rien à la situation. Tout devrait être normal aujourd'hui, car son message n'aurait jamais dû être publié. Son supérieur aurait-il été assez con pour ne pas l'intercepter et empêcher qu'il ne figure dans les petites annonces ? Non vraiment, ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose clochait et le jeune homme avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Sans rien dire, il saisit le journal des mains de sa collègue, puis alla s'asseoir à son bureau, caché derrière son ordinateur. Il ouvra alors lentement le quotidien, la boule au ventre, puis ses yeux finirent par subitement s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment, un goût amer dans la bouche, tandis que de nombreuses sueurs froides se faisaient ressentir dans son dos. Nous y étions, Eren avait finalement réussi à réveiller le chien des enfers.

"Un conseil, reste bien planqué. Car si je te trouve, je foutrai mon balais si profondément dans ton cul qu'on verra le manche ressortir de ta sale bouche de couard."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

[ **NDA** : Salut ! Voici donc le chapitre 3 de cette histoire, je voulais le publier avant les fêtes afin d'avoir plus de temps pour écrire la suite qui va être dans un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Sinon j'adore mon correcteur Word, il me disait que téléportation était faux, et me proposait "Téléportassion" Ok RIP mon correcteur de merde...

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et puis merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, en plus de me donner envie de vite écrire la suite ! On se retrouve très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre, je vous souhaite à toutes de joyeuses fêtes ainsi qu'une bonne lecture ! Bye :) ]

Eren avait dû lire le message codé une bonne dizaine de fois afin d'être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Parce qu'au lieu de s'écraser, ou de réagir comme une personne normale, son supérieur avait répondu à ses provocations d'une façon tout aussi puérile que la sienne. Après avoir plié et reposé le journal dans un coin de son bureau, il finit par gribouiller quelques dessins au crayon à papiers dans son calepin noir, tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, son estomac lui lançant de douloureuses torsions.

Lui qui pensait pouvoir détruire sa fierté, faire en sorte qu'il démissionne de ce poste qu'il ne méritait pas, non seulement il avait échoué, mais en plus cela s'était retourné contre lui. Même après ces affronts, il ne comptait pas s'avouer vaincu. Eren avait été totalement à coté de la plaque, il avait mal jugé son adversaire, et maintenant il était pris au piège. Il espérait de tout coeur que cette histoire s'arrête là, car il n'avait plus envie de jouer, il était allé bien trop loin, et le message qui lui était adressé ce matin-là l'avait fait rapidement revenir à la réalité, prenant enfin conscience des conséquences s'il était pris sur le fait. Malheureusement pour lui, Livaï n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement. Et Eren allait en avoir la preuve en direct.

Alors qu'il gribouillait sur sa feuille de papier, l'agitation autour de lui le fit relever la tête, apercevant alors son supérieur entrer dans la salle de travail, un cappuccino à la main. La mine qui était affichée sur son visage était incomparable. Sa tête faisait vraiment peur, sans exagérer. On pouvait y lire aisément la longue nuit blanche qu'il venait de supporter tant ses yeux étaient creusés et cernés. Il était encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude, et bien que son supérieur l'effrayait au plus haut point, le pauvre Eren n'était malheureusement pas au bout de ses surprises. Car en effet, le petit tyran n'était pas seul.

Il était suivit de près par un homme assez grand, avec une assurance qui ne lui avait aucun égal. Il avait une telle prestance que le jeune homme ne pu se retenir de déglutir à nouveau, sans le quitter des yeux. Dans un costume noir d'une élégance à en couper le souffle, il avait la mâchoire carrée qui lui donnait un air tellement viril qu'à coté Eren passait pour un nouveau né. Il avait le même fondu que Livaï bien que sa chevelure était de couleur miel, et bien-sûr, coiffée à la perfection. Il avait les yeux bleus clairs, mais malgré cela, son regard était tout aussi autoritaire que celui du brun. Bon sang qu'il en imposait. D'ailleurs, Eren ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il s'agissait du président, Monsieur Smith. Ca ne pouvait être que lui.

Ce dernier entra dans le bureau du rédacteur en chef, sans un mot, comme si tout cela était prévu, tandis que Livaï restait dans la salle de travail, parmi ses employés, toujours son délicat cappuccino à la main. Alors que tout le monde le regardait avec interrogation, ayant besoin de réponses, le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau finit par s'adresser à toute la salle, d'une voix gutturale.

\- Fränz Schneider, je vous somme de vous rendre dans mon bureau, le président vous y attend.

Tous les regards se posèrent alors sur ledit Fränze, qui quant à lui, fixait son supérieur avec de grands yeux ronds, avant de finalement s'exécuter et de s'enfermer dans le bureau avec le président.

Eren ne rêvait pas, non c'était bel et bien en train de se passer sous ses yeux. Son supérieur, sa Majesté Livaï était en train de sourire ? Alors certes il ne s'agissait pas d'un sourire chaleureux, encore moins d'un sourire d'extase. Non celui-là tirait plus du sourire sadique qu'autre chose. Vous savez, ce type de sourire que l'on peut retrouver dans certains thrillers, quand le psychopathe touche au but. Le sourire à faire froid dans le dos. Juste un petit rictus qui en dit long sur son porteur et ses futurs intentions.

Alors qu'il fixait longuement le brun avec stupéfaction, impuissant face à cette situation qu'il avait lui même provoquée, son supérieur prit de nouveau la parole, toujours avec cette voix éraillée, comme s'il avait crié à pleins poumons toute la nuit.

\- J'ai une annonce importante à vous faire, mes chers employés. Tout d'abord, sachez que suite à cet incident, je ne porterai pas plainte. Donc j'aimerai que vous fassiez preuve d'une grande discrétion à ce sujet. Ensuite, si j'ai demandé à Fränz de se rendre dans mon bureau, c'est tout simplement car j'ai l'intention de le renvoyer.

Cette annonce avait eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tout le monde était effaré par cette odieuse nouvelle. Fränz était quelqu'un de très apprécié dans l'entreprise, contrairement à un autre. Eren ne savait absolument pas ce que son sadique de patron avait en tête, mais il avait un horrible pressentiment.

\- Mais, et comme il y a un mais, je vous annonce qu'il a une chance de rester parmi nous. Vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Le visage du tyran s'assombrit à la fin de sa phrase, plus déterminé que jamais à retrouver celui qui l'avait humilié de cette façon, rien ne l'arrêterait à présent. Et il allait le prouver immédiatement.

\- Si le responsable de ces messages se dénonce, Fränz restera parmi nous. Dans le cas contraire, je n'aurai alors aucune pitié.

Il balaya la salle du regard, ses yeux cernés et creusés toisaient chacun des employés, tandis que son léger sourire en coin ne faiblissait pas, bien au contraire. Eren n'en revenait pas, serait-il prêt à aller aussi loin pour le retrouver ? Cette découverte l'effrayait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son supérieur était aussi tordu que lui, voire même plus à une échelle très différente. Mais surtout, il se demandait si tout cela était bien légal. Car bon, il voulait bien croire qu'un supérieur ait un quelconque pouvoir sur ses employés, mais au point de s'en servir comme de vulgaires marionnettes il y avait un grand pas, et aux yeux de la loi, il se demandait si le petit dictateur était dans ses droits ou non.

Tandis qu'un air idiot était collé sur son visage, Eren tentait de faire marcher tous ses petits neurones afin de trouver une solution pour sortir de ce maudit guêpier. Malheureusement, la voix enrouée de son supérieur le fit de nouveau sortir de sa profonde réflexion, lui provoquant un violent frisson dans le dos.

\- Je sais que t'es là, enfoiré. Sache une chose, la partie n'est pas terminée. Le jeu vient à peine de commencer. Je te laisse une semaine, histoire que j'ai aussi le temps de m'amuser un peu avec toi, annonça le brun le regard pleins de promesses.

Tandis qu'un silence pesant prenait part dans la salle de travail, un bruit de poignée vint le briser. L'employé modèle venait de sortir du bureau après son entretien avec le président. La mine effondrée, il se dirigea rapidement jusqu'aux vestiaire, évitant tout contact visuel avec ses collègues, afin de prendre ses affaires et de quitter le bâtiment.

Eren ne pu s'empêcher de le suivre du regard avec un visage compatissant et rempli de culpabilité. Car, en effet, son supérieur avait attaqué fort avec cet ultimatum. Il était prêt à sacrifier son meilleur élément afin de débusquer le petit nouveau. C'était un coup de maître, il fallait être un monstre sans empathie pour le laisser faire... ou alors être un gros lâche... Et Eren était un gros lâche sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de se confesser à son supérieur, il en avait l'estomac tout retourné. Il se disait aussi que si le brun était capable d'une telle chose envers un innocent, qu'est-ce qu'il lui réservait à lui ? La personne qui a souillé son image à deux reprises. Non, Eren ne pouvait décidément pas se dénoncer, il avait bien trop peur.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la voix de son supérieur le fit sortir de sa transe. Il le surprit alors subitement à convoquer quatre de ses collègues, ceux avec qui il avait l'habitude de manger. Son sang ne fit alors qu'un tour. Non mais il était sérieux là ? Son visage pâlit instantanément suite à cette convocation dans son bureau. En plus d'être un lâche, il allait aussi avoir le titre public de "la plus grosse balance de l'entreprise" ? Non ce n'était pas possible, cette trahison lui restait en travers de la gorge.

Tandis que la porte du bureau se referma derrière le brun, tout le monde reprit son travail dans un silence et une tension à peine supportables. Eren se dépêcha de retourner à son bureau, se faisant tout petit, voulant absolument disparaître façon téléportation dans les films de SF. Les mains jointes contre ses lèvres, il ne cessait de se ronger les ongles tout en fixant la porte du bureau de son tordu de patron, imaginant bien ce qu'il disait à ses collègues de repas.

Il imaginait bien son patron leur avouer un truc du genre " J'ai appris beaucoup de choses à votre sujet. Mon petit toutou à lunettes rouges a tout balancé sans que je n'ai eu à trop forcer, il suffit de savoir s'y prendre avec ces bébêtes-là." Ouais il le voyait bien leur sortir un truc comme ça. Il se nota à lui-même de ne plus jamais faire confiance à personne dans le monde du travail, car ça peut vous être fatal.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à broyer du noir dans une profonde angoisse, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissant les quatre employés en sortir, le regard plein de haine. Le petit nouveau ne put s'empêcher d'éviter chacun de ces regards assassins, ce qui lui donnait une image de lâcheté encore plus intense. Il supplia alors dieu de le faire disparaître, de l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde, loin de toute forme de civilisation le temps que l'on oublie qu'il existait. Malheureusement pour lui, le tout puissant était d'une humeur joueuse ce jour-là, et alors que le petit souhaitait plus que tout au monde disparaître, il entendit la voix de son supérieur l'appeler, adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Niveau discrétion, il avait connu bien mieux, mais il commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas le point fort de ce gars.

\- Eren. Dans mon bureau. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-il d'une voix intransigeante comme s'il parlait à son animal de compagnie.

Alors que tous les regards étaient braqués sur le châtain, ce dernier maudissait le brun de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il s'empressa de traverser la grande salle de travail, les yeux rivés sur le sol afin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son patron, il gardait les yeux baissés puis il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce, sans un mot. Le brun referma alors la porte derrière lui, à présent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Assis.

Eren s'exécuta, s'asseyant à nouveau sur cette chaise face au bureau, cachant difficilement la colère qu'il éprouvait à présent envers son supérieur. Et ce fut lorsque ce dernier retourna derrière son bureau que le châtain repris ses esprits. Devant lui, était assis le grand blond à l'aura si autoritaire et impressionnante. Comment avait-il pu oublier la présence du président ? Son visage se détendit alors instantanément laissant la colère faire place à la surprise, le faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Et ce fut d'une voix grave et incroyablement virile que l'homme en face de lui prit la parole.

\- Eren Jäger, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, annonça le plus vieux tandis que la colonne vertébrale du châtain était sur le point de se briser tant il tenait son dos perpendiculairement à la chaise.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite, car il lui fallut quelques secondes afin de donner une réponse correcte, sans bafouiller comme un débile.

\- Il en va de même pour moi, Monsieur le président, articula Eren en essaya d'avoir une voix fluide et correcte.

Le blond se releva de son fauteuil, prenant sa mallette ainsi que sa veste noire, tandis qu'il adressa un regard au brun qui lui, se contentait de tirer sur sa clope, le fessier reposé contre la table de son bureau, avec un regard de mort-vivant.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, confia le blond à son protégé. Si jamais tu as du nouveau, tu m'appelles en priorité, je m'occuperai de la sentence. Je ne laisserai pas passer un tel comportement.

\- Ouais, rétorqua le brun sur un ton plus blasé que d'habitude, sûrement dû à la fatigue. Mais je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais te le rendre.

Monsieur Smith ne pu retenir un fin rictus en levant les yeux au ciel, connaissant très bien le brun, il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait repasser derrière lui afin de couvrir ses conneries, comme il en avait toujours eut l'habitude.

\- Ne vas pas trop loin, Livaï, essaye de rester dans le légal cette fois, annonça le blond tout en soupirant légèrement.

Eren assistait à la scène tout en déglutissant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. En cet instant, il se voyait comme un agneau sans défense, proie à deux grands loups affamés et sans aucune pitié. Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de légalité ? Non parce que honnêtement, ça le branchait moyen de finir dans un sac poubelle et jeté au fond du fleuve.

Ou alors, toute cette mise en scène avait pour seul but de l'effrayer et de le mettre en garde ? Non ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi se fatiguer à faire tout cela pour le gamin qui a le moins de couilles dans ce service ? Non, en fait Eren commençait tout juste à comprendre que c'était une discussion tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normale entre eux. Mais alors c'était encore plus glauque. Le châtain se remit à prier de toutes ses forces pour que le ciel ait pitié de lui et le fasse disparaître afin de ne plus jamais recroiser la route de ce démon. Il marmonnait alors de façon inaudible toutes ses prières, les répétant en boucle les yeux fermés, ne faisant même plus attention à ce qui l'entourait.

-... ren ? Eren ? Oi Jäger je te cause.

Le châtain sursauta à l'entente de son nom, tandis qu'il ouvrit vivement les yeux, apercevant donc son supérieur, assis sur son fauteuil, se rendant compte alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans le bureau, le président ayant pris congé quelques secondes plus tôt. Le brun fixait son petit agneau d'un regard mauvais tout en fumant sa énième cigarette de la journée.

\- Je peux savoir c'que tu foutais là ? Demanda le brun sur un ton nonchalant.

Vite, Eren devait trouver quelque chose à dire, enfin autre chose que la vérité bien évidemment, sinon il signait son arrêt de mort sur le champ. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir et donna la première réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Hier soir j'ai mangé une choucroute avec des saucisses mais je crois qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes car j'ai super mal au ventre... Lança-t-il comme ça, sur un coup de tête.

Puuuutain. C'était quoi ça ? Cette excuse qui sentait le mytho à dix kilomètres. Eren se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus intelligent que ça, même si au fond, il priait pour que ça passe. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas, car son supérieur le fixait d'une façon encore plus mauvaise suite à sa réponse improvisée et digne d'un menteur en carton.

\- Comment tu peux bouffer ce truc dégueulasse. Faut vraiment avoir des goûts de merde pour aimer la choucroute, répondit alors son supérieur avec un air de dégoût collé au visage.

Hein ? Pardon ? Il y a cru ? Sans déconner ? D'un côté, Eren était content d'avoir réussi à lui mentir, même si c'était juste. Mais d'un autre côté... Son supérieur devait sûrement l'imaginer malade au point de rester assis sur les chiottes pendant des heures, et ça, ce n'était pas très glamour. Il n'aurait pas pu inventer une excuse moins embarrassante? Genre une rage de dents ? C'est cool une rage de dents, ça fait mal, pas besoin de s'imaginer se vider le bide aux toilettes, mais surtout c'était une douleur indiscutable. Oui, il aurait dû prendre quelques secondes de plus pour réfléchir.

Soudain, Eren se souvint qu'il était censé en vouloir à mort à son supérieur, et subitement, il prit la parole sur un ton pleins de reproches.

\- Vous m'avez menti. Vous aviez promis de ne pas me mêler à cette histoire si je vous disais ce que je savais, et maintenant tout le service me méprise.

Le brun, tout en haussant légèrement un sourcil, se permit de bâiller sans mettre sa main devant la bouche, le rendant encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Alors qu'Eren allait répliquer de plus belle face au silence de son interlocuteur, le brun le coupa dans son élan, avec une voix toujours aussi mauvaise et enrouée.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout gamin. Et si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour une bonne raison.

Eren haussa les sourcils de surprise, ne comprenant pas du tout où voulait en venir son tyran de patron et cela ne faisait que le stresser davantage. Car en plus de tous les défauts qu'il pouvait avoir, Livaï était aussi quelqu'un de méchamment imprévisible.

\- Je me doute bien que tu es devenu la bête noire du service. Et même si ça m'amuse un peu de voir mes employés s'étriper, je vais te faire don de ma gratitude. Après tout, tu as coopéré sans broncher, alors je te propose une porte de sortie.

Le brun s'adossa davantage contre le dossier de sa chaise, la cigarette fumante entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il ne lâchait pas son jouet du regard.

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi, prendre un médicament pour soigner ton ventre, te reposer et tu reviendras dans mon bureau à dix-huit heures trente précise. Je t'expliquerai ce que j'attends de toi à ton retour. Ne sois surtout pas en retard, je ne supporte pas le manque de ponctualité.

Le brun souffla longuement la fumée de sa cigarette tout en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier, sous le regard hébété du plus jeune, qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Normalement, à cette heure-ci Eren avait terminé sa journée depuis longtemps. Donc en gros il ne devrait plus se fier à ses horaires inscrites dans la salle de repos ?

\- Ferme la porte en partant.

L'ordre du brun sonnait de façon dédaigneuse, comme à son habitude, coupant court à leur conversation. Perdu dans ses pensées, le plus jeune se leva mécaniquement de sa chaise, avant de quitter le bureau de son supérieur en veillant bien à refermer la porte derrière lui. Il traversa alors la grande salle de travail sous les regards haineux des employés, jusqu'à se rendre à son casier afin de reprendre ses affaires.

Mais alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce, ses quatre collègues avec qui il avait l'habitude de manger lui barraient la route. Même si c'était la chose à laquelle il avait le moins envie de faire à ce moment-là, il leva tout de même les yeux afin de croiser leurs regards, en se maudissant mentalement d'avoir fait la balance.

\- Eren, pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demanda une de ses collègues, sur un ton dépressif, complètement à bout de nerfs.

Le châtain détourna le regard, regrettant son geste, même si sur le moment il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de les dénoncer afin de se disculper lui-même. Sur un ton compatissant, il lui répondit seulement ces quelques mots, sans les regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il m'avait mis la pression pour que je parle, j'ai craqué, mentit-il. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis certain que je compte bien payer ma faute au centuple. Il a prévu un programme sadique pour sa balance.

Et ce fut alors sur ces mots, que le jeune homme passa de force afin de quitter la pièce, sortant du bâtiment afin de rentrer chez lui. Sur le trajet, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son supérieur. Bien qu'il avait compris que ce dernier était complètement fou et irresponsable, comme Eren au passage, il ne comprenait pas du tout quels étaient ses projets. Et puis, sa relation avec le président le laissait perplexe, il n'avait jamais vu cela auparavant.

Il était effrayé car après avoir compris le potentiel de son adversaire, aujourd'hui il s'était rendu compte que ce dernier n'était pas le seul à le traquer. Le président d'un des plus grands journal d'Allemagne, rien que ça. Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait réprimer l'envie de continuer à bafouer l'honneur de cet être abjecte. Il savait que dès la première occasion, il recommencerait, car son envie de le démolir était bien plus forte que sa raison.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ! Je vais donc répondre aux reviews ici, car j'ai commencé à comprendre que c'était comme ça que les autres faisaient, et ce n'est pas con du tout mdrr

 **Howdy Aamy** : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux critiques très argumentées, elles m'ont fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Alors l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue en voyant un fanart de Livaï tenant un journal, une clope à la bouche mdrr

C'est en le voyant que je me suis décidée à le faire en rédacteur en chef. Au début je ne voyais pas Eren avec ce caractère, j'étais partie sur une histoire genre "Eren trop timide pour avouer ses sentiments, allait se déclarer dans de nombreux messages codés à son bien aimé et tyran rédacteur en chef." Mais j'ai vite abandonné, car c'était carrément trop niais, donc du coup j'ai fait un Eren complètement barge qui allait se foutre dans la merde tout seul à cause de sa puérile jalousie mdrr. L'idée des messages codés dans les petites annonces, je me suis inspirée du tueur en série "le Zodiac" qui laissait des codes de chiffres dans trois journaux américains. Voilà voilà. Et le reste, je ne réponds pas, je laisse le suspense, mais je suis contente que le réalisme t'aie rappelé des souvenirs de ton adolescence, car quand je l'ai écrit, je me suis un peu inspirée de mes expériences professionnelles mdrr. Merci encore pour tes reviews !

Et merci aussi à **Kinderr** de suivre et donner ton avis à chaque chapitre, ça me motive toujours autant pour écrire la suite, merci beaucouuuup !

Su ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce quatrième chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! A la prochaine ! Bye ! :) ]

* * *

" Ne faiblissez pas, gardez toujours les pieds à plats sur le sol, et on fléchit... Un... Deux... Trois... Quatre...! "

La télé en fond sonore, sur une émission matinale, avec une espèce de bécasse qui montrait comment garder la ligne en faisant de petits exercices matinaux.

Notre jeune Eren, quant à lui n'était absolument pas d'humeur à entretenir sa forme. Non, il était lamentablement allongé sur son canapé, sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans un coussin, tandis que son bras pendait en dehors, sa main touchant le plancher.

Il avait pourtant bien dormi, il ne manquait pas de sommeil lorsqu'il s'était levé, mais comment dire... Son entretien avec son dictateur de patron l'avait épuisé. En fait, il commençait à se demander si ce dernier n'était pas une sorte de succube qui aspire l'énergie de ses pauvres victimes. Car la tension qui régnait dans son bureau, ainsi que son aura malfaisante vous foutaient en l'air votre tension artérielle. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que ce foutu démon avait en tête pour le faire revenir au bureau à dix-huit heures trente.

En réalité, Eren savait plus ou moins à quoi s'attendre en choisissant de faire ce métier. En voulant travailler dans une maison d'édition aussi prestigieuse, il allait devoir se battre, parfois même sans avoir d'honneur, car ce monde-là, c'était un peu comme le monde de la mode, du show-biz et du cinéma. Un monde sans pitié, où pour trouver sa place, mais surtout la garder, il fallait avoir un mental d'acier, se détacher de toute sensibilité et altruisme, car seuls les meilleurs et les plus déterminés avaient une place assurée parmi l'élite.

Et cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé, car ce n'était pas le genre à faire dans les sentiments. Bon, en effet, il n'était pas du même niveau que Livaï Ackerman, car ce dernier était tout de même le maître en la matière, le pourri indétrônable, mais Eren n'était pas mal non plus niveau fourberie et coups bas. Il savait très bien, et depuis très longtemps, que le dicton "Trop bon, trop con" n'était pas juste un mythe. La gentillesse et la compassion étaient deux mots complètement incompatibles avec son métier. Comme pour la sélection naturelle, c'était la loi du plus fort: "Marche ou crève". Et si un jour il avait la possibilité de devenir rédacteur en chef, ou encore le président de ce journal, ce n'était certainement pas en agissant avec bienveillance.

Même s'il ne savait pas où son supérieur voulait en venir en le faisant retourner au bureau, il avait tout de même une petite idée. Car après tout, bien que cela le dégoûterait à un point inimaginable de l'admettre, les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas si différents dans le fond. D'ailleurs, leur degré de malhonnêteté et de méchanceté n'étaient pas du même niveau certainement car Livaï était plus âgé et avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que notre petit bleu.

Mais dans le fond, ils étaient tous deux ironiquement sur la même longueur d'ondes. L'admettre serait un coup très dur pour notre jeune Eren, car cela remettrait en question sa petite croisade contre la tyrannie qu'exerce le brun dans son service. Oui, c'était tellement plus facile de se cacher derrière de faux idéaux, et ainsi de se voiler la face afin de ne jamais se remettre en question. Il était comme ça, Eren, d'une attitude très puérile, n'ayant jamais la sagesse de se regarder dans une glace, et cela ne lui posait aucun problème, car c'était tellement plus simple de projeter ses ignobles défauts sur une autre personne. Et le destin lui avait placé le candidat parfait sur son chemin.

Subitement, il se retourna sur le dos, fixant longuement le plafond tandis que l'autre conne de présentatrice expliquait comment bien faire des squats, avec une voix stridente. Il croisa ses deux mains derrière la tête, un fin sourire collé au visage. Il passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, les yeux pétillants, imaginant à quelle sauce son supérieur allait être mangé, car Eren allait prendre un doux plaisir à dévorer son égo insupportable. Il allait l'engloutir avec gourmandise, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Quoi que ce brun aux yeux démoniaques lui réservait, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, bien au contraire, de nature joueur, il allait jouer, mettant tous ses talents en oeuvre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait bel et bien un loup dans la bergerie, un loup déguisé en petit agneau inoffensif.

Si un psychologue était dans la tête d'Eren, il dirait sans aucun doute possible, que ce jeune homme était borderline. Il en avait quasiment tous les symptômes. Cela passait par des comportements impulsifs, une identité ainsi que des relations instables, jusqu'à de l'irritabilité, de l'anxiété, et d'importants changements d'humeur. N'ayant pas de personnes assez proches pour les déceler, il vivait avec cela sans que personne ne se pose de questions ou soit alarmé. Les personnes borderline nous ressemblent, nous semblent parfois un peu puériles, égoïstes, puis vient une situation de stress où tout s'enchaîne : crise de colère, comportements dangereux, tendance à la manipulation, idée suicidaire. Ils sont telles des Cocottes-minutes, toujours sur le point d'exploser.

Mais pour comprendre et plus ou moins anticiper la suite, il fallait connaitre aussi le trouble du brun. Notre cher et séduisant Livaï Ackerman, lui n'avait rien à cacher, son trouble était à la vue de tous, sans aucun subterfuge pour le camoufler, il en était même fier. C'était un grand sadique. Certes, on l'est tous un peu, inconsciemment, c'est un vice assez récurent, mais à son niveau, peu de personnes peuvent se vanter d'en avoir autant à revendre. Le sadisme, en soi, c'est ce besoin d'infliger des souffrances à autrui pour éprouver du plaisir, sans s'assurer du consentement du sujet. Et cela, le brun savait très bien le faire. Le sadique se range dans la classification des personnalités dites "Antisociales" avec les psychopathes, les borderline, les narcissiques etc...

Chez Livaï Ackerman, on pouvait observer des traits de sa personnalité qui le faisaient se ranger dans cette catégorie de troubles, sans aucun doute possible. Il se fabriquait une image grandiose de sa personne et pensait que tout lui était dû. Il avait aisément recours à l'autopromotion et l'autoglorification. Il exploitait, instrumentalisait et manipulait autrui, pour se valoriser sans culpabilité ni remord. L'autre était nié en tant que sujet, il était perçu uniquement comme un outil ou un objet. C'était un être d'une grande froideur, dépourvu d'affect, manquant totalement d'empathie. Il repérait les points faibles de ses proies potentielles et atteignait toujours sa cible de façon tellement habile qu'il en ressortait souvent blanc comme neige. Son parcours était semé de souffrances et de larmes, celles des autres, bien évidemment.

En fait, pour faire un dessin simple après toute cette analyse, mettre Eren Jäger et Livaï Ackerman sur le même chemin, c'était comme si un Bulldozer de cent cinquante tonnes fonçait dans un convoi de nitroglycérine. (#Bestmétaphoreever...)

Quand deux psychotiques se rencontrent, le cocktail est toujours explosif.

Alors qu'il se leva de son canapé afin de se préparer un bon repas, il avait toujours ce petit sourire accroché aux lèvres. Donc après sa grosse frayeur, Eren était de nouveau gonflé à bloc pour faire face à ce cher Ackerman. Et cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question d'être effrayé et de sortir des excuses minables comme cette histoire de choucroute à la con. Un long frisson parcouru son échine, avant qu'il ne fut victime d'un profond malaise.

\- Putain mais la honte... Se disait-il en marmonnant entre ses dents, tandis qu'il coupait les concombres en morceaux, ainsi que des tomates et des endives, dans le but de se faire une bonne salade bien copieuse.

Il mangea tranquillement devant un feuilleton débile à la télé, sans vraiment le regarder, puis il en profita pour se reposer tout l'après-midi, commençant tout d'abord par dévorer un livre, avant de s'endormir en tombant comme une masse.

Son réveil sonna à dix-sept heures trente précise dans une mélodie à peine supportable. Il appuya un bon coup de la paume de sa main dessus afin de l'éteindre, tout en grommelant quelques insultes avant d'entrouvrir les paupières et de finalement se redresser sur son coude droit. Les cheveux décoiffés, il était complètement dans le gaz, ayant dormi pendant trois bonnes heures. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, tandis qu'il frotta lentement ses yeux tout en baillant sans retenue. Il avait gagné un rendez-vous pour les enfers, sa présence était exigée et non négociable. Alors il se leva difficilement, puis fonça sous la douche afin de se réveiller, n'ayant pas d'autres remèdes à sa disposition que l'eau froide crispant tous ses muscles.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu seulement d'un caleçon propre, tandis que de nombreuses perles d'eau ruisselaient le long de sa nuque ainsi que sur ses clavicules. Il avait une bien meilleure mine que lorsqu'il s'était levé, ce qui prouvait que la douche froide avait eut l'effet escompté. Il s'habilla d'un jean slim noir, d'une chemise blanche, avec un veston bon marché noir. Tandis que son cou était resserré par une cravate de la même couleur sombre, il quitta alors son appartement, veillant bien à refermer la porte avant de s'engouffrer dans les galeries souterraines pour prendre le métro. Tenant la grande tige en fer dans sa main afin de se tenir, il fixait la fenêtre en face de lui tout en pianotant sur l'objet, une mélodie se répétant sans cesse dans sa tête. Il était complètement détendu, comme s'il allait simplement acheter sa baguette de pain, alors qu'il avait en réalité rendez-vous avec l'homme sûrement le plus détesté de Berlin.

Une fois arrivé devant le grand building, il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux dans le but de les dompter, tout en prenant l'ascenseur afin de se rendre à l'étage où il passait toutes ses journées depuis presque deux mois. Il posa ses affaires dans son casier, croisant de nombreux employés qui avaient terminés leur journée, et qui ne cessaient de le regarder de travers. Mais après tout il s'en moquait complètement, car l'Eren qui était présent n'était pas le même Eren que la veille. Il traversa donc la grande salle de travail quasiment vide à cette heure-ci, puis, arrivé devant la porte du diable, il toqua doucement de trois coups distincts.

Il attendit quelques secondes, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Quoi, c'était sérieux ? Il n'était pas là ? Il était pourtant dix-huit heures trente pile. Il leva les yeux au ciel, signe d'énervement, puis il décida tout de même de tenter d'entrer dans le bureau, sans aucun scrupule. Il referma donc la porte derrière lui après avoir réussi, et il s'arrêta net quand son regard se posa face à lui. La pièce était encore moins éclairée que d'habitude. Il n'y avait pas ce brouillard épais qui lui brûlait les yeux. Le silence régnait, mais ce qu'il y avait en face de lui était inédit.

Sur le petit canapé, contre le mur gauche de la pièce, se trouvait son supérieur, allongé sur le dos, un bras négligemment posé sur ses yeux, tandis que l'autre tombait sur le sol. Son supérieur était tout simplement en train de dormir, comme ça, posément. Il avait encore ses Timberland noires aux pieds, les ourlets de son jean noir étaient coincés dans ses bottes. Il avait une jambe repliée, reposée contre le dossier du canapé. Quand à sa chemise blanche, tout allait bien, vu que le brun avait toujours cette dernière débraillée, cela ne changeait pas aujourd'hui. Mais sa cravate noire était desserrée, tombant négligemment sur son torse. Ses lunettes de vue noires étaient soigneusement posées sur l'accoudoir où se trouvait sa tête.

Il était tellement vulnérable comme ça, qu'un fantasme traversa une brève seconde l'esprit d'Eren. Il pourrait l'égorger dans son sommeil, là comme ça, ce serait tellement simple. Heureusement pour le brun, le plus jeune n'était pas tordu et dérangé à ce point-là. Alors après avoir secoué légèrement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de cette idée, le jeune homme s'approcha du bureau de son supérieur. Il saisit une feuille de papier, un stylo, puis il commença à rédiger une sorte de lettre afin de laisser une trace de son passage, et de bien pouvoir prouver qu'il était arrivé à l'heure, mais que Monsieur dormait.

" _Monsieur Ackerman,_

 _Comme convenu, je me suis présenté à votre bureau à dix-huit heures trente précise, mais malheureusement, vous n'étiez pas disposé à me recevoir. Je vous attends donc dans la salle de repos avec un bon chocolat chaud._

 _Eren Jäger._ "

Il prit alors le papier afin de le placer contre la porte avec une punaise, sans gène, puis il sortit de la pièce sans un bruit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Dans un long soupir agacé, il se dirigea donc jusqu'à la salle de repos, mettant quelques pièces dans la machine avant d'avoir sélectionné sa boisson. Une fois son chocolat chaud prêt, il s'installa sur un canapé en poussant un second soupir d'impatience, allumant la télévision. Affalé contre le mobilier, il zappait les chaînes bêtement, à la recherche d'un programme potable, tout en buvant quelques petites gorgées de sa boisson.

Le temps filait, et toujours pas de connard de patron en vue. Eren ne cessait de fixer l'horloge accrochée au mur, il était à présent dix-neuf heures dix, et sa majesté était toujours plongée dans les songes. Alors qu'il faisait craquer de nombreuses fois le gobelet vide dans le creux de sa main, sa patience commençait à s'estomper. Il se sentait tellement minable d'attendre comme un petit toutou que son maître daigne se lever, qu'il voyait rouge. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce connard ? Le respect il ne connaissait visiblement pas. Comment ce bouffon pouvait-il être à un poste aussi élevé, demandant autant de responsabilités avec un comportement pareil ? Putain c'était vraiment pas juste. Voilà ce que se disait Eren, de nombreuses fois dans sa tête, ce qui attisait sa colère.

\- Surtout ne sois pas en retard, je ne supporte pas le manque de ponctualité, disait Eren à voix haute avec un ton méprisant, imitant celui de son patron. Pauvre con va.

Il était à présent dix-neuf heures quarante, et Eren ne tenait plus en place, il en était à son troisième chocolat chaud, tandis qu'il tapota de façon régulière la paume de sa main contre l'accoudoir du canapé, signe d'une impatience extrême. Là, il se disait que c'était carrément du foutage de gueule. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait comme un con, tout seul, car tous les employés étaient partis depuis un bon moment déjà. Alors qu'il était sur le point de devenir fou, de péter une durite, une voix grave et dédaigneuse le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Jäger. Dans mon bureau.

Ouais, en fait à ce niveau-là, le gars aurait pu le siffler ça aurait été pareil. Non mais ce manque de respect, et on ne parlera pas aussi du tact totalement absent de ce mec, du grand art, unique au monde même.

\- J'aurai dû le tuer dans son sommeil. J'aurai dû le tuer dans son sommeil. J'aurai dû le tuer dans son sommeil, se répéta le châtain d'une voix quasiment inaudible, tout en grinçant des dents.

Il finit alors par se lever du canapé, la mâchoire crispée de colère, puis il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le bureau de son supérieur, tout en essayant de se calmer durant ce petit laps de temps. Une fois entré dans la pièce, il surprit son supérieur affalé sur le fauteuil de son bureau, une clope coincée entre les lèvres, tandis qu'il semblait être dans un gaz bien plus puissant que celui d'Eren quelques heures plus tôt. Le brun resserra lentement sa cravate qu'il avait desserrée avant de sa petite sieste, tout en fixant d'un regard noir le plus jeune qui se trouvait debout attendant comme un idiot.

\- Assis.

Le brun lui l'avait ordonné tout en lui montrant du regard le petit bureau insignifiant qui était dans un coin de la pièce, face au sien. Eren fronça alors les sourcils d'incompréhension, n'ayant même pas fait attention à ce détail lorsqu'il était venu plus tôt. Il finit alors par obéir sans un mot, s'asseyant sur la chaise, tandis qu'il posa ses coudes sur le bureau, fixant à présent le brun qui était face à lui. Bien évidemment, cet enfoiré n'avait même pas daigné s'excuser pour son comportement, bien sûr que non, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus. Notre Eren, qui n'était qu'un petit gueux aux yeux de sa majesté, ne méritait en aucun cas des excuses.

\- Jusqu'à la fin de ton contrat, tu vas travailler pour moi, annonça le plus âgé, tout en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette, sur un ton glacial.

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux, afin de les plaquer en arrière, tout en soupirant longuement, la cigarette coincée entre les dents, puis il poursuivit toujours sur un ton suffisant.

\- Tu seras mon assistant, quand je te siffle, tu accours, quand je veux un café tu vas m'en chercher un. Tu seras à ma disposition, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Tu n'auras donc plus de planning. Si j'ai besoin de toi à quatre heures du matin, tu seras disponible. Si tu ne te sens pas capable de remplir ce poste, tu peux prendre tes affaires sur le champ et quitter l'entreprise de façon définitive. En revanche, si tu fais bien ton travail, je te promets un CDI chez nous en tant que journaliste.

Tandis que le brun attendait une réponse, Eren le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était quoi ce plan foireux ? Son assistant ? La bonne blague. Son esclave ouais. Il était coincé, comme l'avait prévu le brun, Eren ne pourrait jamais refuser, sinon cela entraînerait la fin de sa misérable carrière et donc la mort de son rêve. Bon sang qu'il était vicieux ce type, un vrai monstre. Incapable de formuler une réponse tant son cerveau était en alerte, il ne put alors que poser cette question, aussi stupide qu'inutile.

\- Pardon ?

Le brun fronça violemment les sourcils, se demandant s'il était réellement con, ou s'il le faisait exprès. Il lui répondit alors instantanément sur un ton hautain, plein de mépris.

\- Quoi pardon ? C'est quoi que ton petit cerveau n'a pas pigé dans ce que j'viens de dire ?

Eren eut alors un petit rictus, à peine visible, constatant que son adversaire avait lancé la première attaque, dans ce jeu qu'ils avaient tous deux instauré inconsciemment. Il plongea subitement son regard plein de défi dans celui de son homologue, sans que son rictus ne quitte ses lèvres.

\- Il est absolument hors de question que je m'abaisse à être votre assistant, annonça le châtain sur un ton rempli d'assurance et de convictions.

Sachant bien qu'on ne disait pas non à Livaï Ackerman sans en payer le prix, il ne s'était donc alors pas trompé, car le regard du brun brûla de rage face à ce refus catégorique. Mais, contre toute attente, ce dernier finit par se calmer immédiatement, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, bien que son regard était toujours aussi menaçant.

\- Ouais, mais tu vois Eren, je sais très bien que tu bluffes, et tu sais, personne ne s'oppose à moi sans le regretter par la suite, lança le brun tout en se grattant brièvement la nuque. Dis-moi Jäger, tu veux vraiment que je détruise ta vie pour si peu ?

Son regard mauvais s'ancra dans celui du châtain, tandis qu'il prit une feuille, avant de se lever de son fauteuil. Il passa devant son bureau, puis laissa son fessier se poser légèrement contre afin de rester debout sans trop se fatiguer. Son attention se porta ensuite sur la feuille de papier, tandis qu'il se mit subitement à lire son contenu.

\- Travailler dans votre entreprise a toujours été un rêve pour moi, je donnerai mon maximum pour faire partie de vos journalistes, c'est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, lu le brun en articulant bien et en appuyant sur les parties qui discréditaient le discours du plus jeune. Es-tu prêt à donner ton maximum pour moi, Jäger ? Pour le rédacteur en chef de ce journal ?

Le plus âgé prit sa cigarette qui se trouvait dans le cendrier, encore fumante, avant de venir poser le coin du papier contre celle-ci, ce dernier brûlant alors dans une flamme de plus en plus grande. Il le jeta ensuite dans la poubelle en métal, lançant au châtain d'un ton insolent et plein de dégoût.

\- Ce genre de discours mielleux, ça me fout la gerbe. Comment tu peux être assez con pour me donner le bâton pour te faire battre ? Les gens comme toi, je ne les comprendrai jamais.

Alors qu'il tirait une énième fois sur sa clope, son regard croisa celui d'Eren qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il était coincé, cet enfoiré l'avait eu en beauté, il le dominait sur tous les plans. Mais le châtain ne s'avouerait pas vaincu si facilement, certes son supérieur avait gagné une bataille, mais il était loin d'avoir gagné la guerre. Et Eren s'était promis de ne plus faiblir devant lui, alors il allait accepter cette défaite, bien décidé à le battre la prochaine fois.

\- C'est d'accord, je veux bien être votre assistant jusqu'à la fin de mon contrat... Disait le jeune homme d'une voix presque inaudible, à contre coeur.

Etre l'assistant de Livaï Ackerman... Eren se doutait bien que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, mais le pauvre petit n'avait pas idée de ce qui l'attendait. Tandis que le brun le savait pertinemment. Et c'est pour cela qu'il lança, d'une voix enrouée et presque désintéressée ces quelques mots, plongeant son petit chiot dans les bas fonds des enfers avec lui.

\- J'espère que tu tiendras le coup. Du moins un peu plus que mon dernier jouet. Il n'a tenu que trois jours avant de faire une tentative de suicide dans son appartement.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	5. Chapter 5

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! Tout d'abord je vais répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont fait troooop plaisir !

 **Kinderr** : J'espère que tous mes chapitres te donneront envie de les commenter alors ! Et pour ton coté Yaoiste, ne t'en fais pas, il n'attendra pas bien longtemps mdrr

Merci encore pour ton avis, c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire, cette histoire n'est pas prête de se finir, j'ai encore pleins d'idées ! :)

 **Lottie** : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, moi aussi j'aime ce côté impitoyable de Livaï, pour moi il était hors de question de le faire fragile, ça aurait été un blasphème ! Merci encore ! :)

 **Howdy Aamy** : Je suis super touchée que tu aies mis mon histoire dans tes favoris ça me fait trop plaisir ! Du coup j'ai mis le fanart en cover, histoire de partager cette vision de paradis ;) J'aime beaucoup que tu critiques chaque partie du chapitre, c'est un retour très complet et c'est toujours un bonheur de le lire ! Et l'histoire du chocolat chaud d'Eren, je me suis tapé un délire toute seule, je l'imaginait trop passer pour un gosse, il manquait plus que le Pitch et c'était la totale Mdrrrr L'imitation d'Eren aussi je le voyais trop faire des grimaces disgracieuses et tout mdrr Non merci encore, c'est vraiment hyper gratifiant et motivant d'avoir ce genre de retours, Merciiii ! :)

 **San1110** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé un review, je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise, et que Livaï soit un tyran parfait, car je fais en sorte qu'il le soit le plus possible mdrr Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

Sinon, pour répondre à vos interrogations sur le couple Ereri dans cette histoire je ne peux que vous dire d'être un peu patientes, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas vous décevoir *rire sadique façon Joker*

Sur ce, merci encore, et bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre 5 ! A la prochaine :) ]

* * *

Une tentative de suicide au bout de seulement trois jours ? Rien que d'y penser, Eren ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, constatant que le chemin qui menait jusqu'à sa réussite allait être semé d'embûches, et pas des embûches ridicules. Mais il n'était pas comme son ancien assistant, il était Eren Jäger, le brun allait vite l'apprendre à ses dépends. Bien qu'à vue d'oeil le plus jeune semblait fragile, facilement manipulable, ce coté sombre de sa personnalité contrastait complètement avec l'image qu'il renvoyait. Et ce fut donc sur un ton plein d'assurance qu'il lança à son patron, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Je vous supporterai tout ce mois s'il le faut pour arriver à mes fins. J'ai connu bien plus dur dans ma vie, ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça.

Suite à ces paroles prometteuses, Livaï ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, d'un sourire plus que sadique, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient d'impatience, tel un enfant qui découvrait son cadeau de Noël. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas eu ce regard-là, et pour cause, il venait de trouver un jouet bien plus résistant que tous ceux qu'il avait eu depuis de nombreuses années.

"Très bien Jäger, amène-toi. Je vais te pousser jusque dans tes derniers retranchements, je vais t'user jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Je vais te détruire lentement, pièce par pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne te reste plus rien. C'est une promesse." Pensait Livaï, sans le dire à voix haute, il n'en avait pas besoin, le châtain avait sûrement déjà plus ou moins compris dans quoi il était embarqué à présent.

Durant cette soirée, tandis que Livaï vérifiait le prototype du journal, comme tous les soirs, il avait demandé à Eren de trier ses papiers, ce qu'il fit sans broncher, bien qu'il y avait tout de même trois gros cartons à faire. D'ailleurs cela lui avait déjà pris quatre bonnes heures et c'était loin d'être terminé. Son supérieur était déjà sorti du bureau depuis un petit moment déjà, afin de superviser l'impression du quotidien dans la salle des machines.

Il était une heure du matin, et le brun revint dans son bureau en soupirant, se servant un verre de vodka martini, sous le regard noir du plus jeune qui ne supportait plus la tâche qu'il lui avait confié. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de rentrer chez lui et de poursuivre la lecture de son livre, au calme, et surtout sans voir la tête de démon de son supérieur. Jusqu'à quelle heure allait-il le faire rester dans ce bureau ? C'était insupportable pour Eren de ne pas connaître ses horaires, il dépendait complètement de la volonté de sa Majesté, en plus de devoir respirer la fumée de ses horribles cigarettes.

En vérité, Eren avait peut-être parlé trop vite, car ce nouveau contrat d'un mois avec son supérieur n'allait pas être aussi simple à remplir. Et puis il lui avait encore une fois menti, il n'avait jamais connu pire que Livaï Ackerman. Mais sa détermination serait inébranlable, il ne fléchirait pas, cela ferait trop plaisir au brun. Il se voyait déjà prendre sa place en tant que rédacteur en chef, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il le dégagerait, comme tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de son chemin. Rien ne l'empêcherait de réaliser son rêve, pas même cet espèce de détraqué mégalomane.

Le brun bu encore quelques gorgées de sa boisson alcoolisée, avant de s'approcher du bureau de son petit assistant, un appareil à la main. Il jeta ce dernier sur les papiers qu'il était en train de trier, sous le regard interrogateur du plus jeune.

\- C'est un bipeur, dès qu'il sonne, tu rappliques, lança froidement le plus âgé. Rentre chez toi, je ne veux plus te voir.

Eren saisit alors l'appareil, sans un mot, tandis qu'il se leva de sa chaise sans daigner croiser le regard de son homologue, puis il quitta le grand bureau dans un silence malaisant. Pas la peine de rêver, là c'était la réalité, le brun n'allait pas lui dire un truc du genre "Merci pour ton travail" ou alors "Repose-toi bien, à demain", non pas ici, pas avec ce type. Si Eren recherchait de la reconnaissance, il aurait postulé ailleurs. Ici on ne critique ton travail que s'il est mauvais, s'il est bon, c'est normal et donc nul besoin de reconnaissance.

Tandis qu'il quittait le bureau, dos à son supérieur, le brun ne pu s'empêcher de le détailler du regard, le zieutant de haut en bas, jusqu'à loucher sur sa chute de reins, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque la porte se referma, il se grilla une énième cigarette, regardant à présent le bureau vide en face de lui tout en passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, avant de mordre brièvement sa lèvre inférieure, le regard pétillant d'impatience.

C'était décidé. Demain, Eren allait reprendre les messages codés. Il allait punir sévèrement le comportement de ce malade mental, et bien comme il faut. La riposte allait être sanglante, car il n'avait jamais été si fulminant de rage qu'en cet instant. D'une part car il avait perdu lamentablement cette bataille, mais le brun avait une fois de plus piétiné sa fierté sans aucune retenue. Alors lui non plus n'en aurait pas.

Après être rentré chez lui, il passa toute la nuit à s'entraîner sur de vieux journaux, car le message qu'il allait faire passer allait être assez conséquent. Il ne se coucha que sur les coups de six heures du matin, laissant son bureau dans un état lamentable après avoir fait une quinzaine de tentatives. Ce fut donc avec un large sourire que le châtain s'endormit paisiblement, satisfait de sa futur vengeance.

Le lendemain, tandis que le jeune homme tournait en rond dans son appartement, il attendait désespérément que l'engin de son supérieur sonne afin de se rendre au travail pour mettre en oeuvre sa vengeance. Il était douze heures trente, et alors qu'il désespérait, il entendit le bipeur émettre un son strident depuis sa chambre. Le jeune homme entra alors en trombe dans la pièce, ayant tout juste terminé son repas, puis il plongea dans son lit, afin de saisir l'objet posé sur sa table de chevet. Il le prit avec lui sans se poser de questions, puis après avoir rapidement enfilé ses chaussures, il sortit de son appartement afin de se rendre à son lieu de travail.

Il était alors treize heures lorsque le châtain arriva dans la grande salle de travail, ignorant les regards meurtriers lui étant destinés. Il toqua doucement à la porte du bureau de son supérieur, déterminé à réaliser sa vengeance. Bien que ça allait être une course contre la montre, de nature joueur, le plus jeune était bien prêt à relever ce défi. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant place à son supérieur, toujours égal à lui-même dans un regard froid et dédaigneux.

\- T'es en retard putain, lui lança-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

Pardon ? Non mais c'était une blague là ? Après l'avoir fait poireauter pendant plus d'une heure la veille, il osait lui sortir ça ? C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité, surtout que le plus jeune était à l'heure, ayant tout de même une demi-heure de trajet pour venir jusqu'au bureau, il était même pile à l'heure. Mais quel con, se disait-il.

\- Si j'ai des appels pendant mon absence, ne réponds pas. Et je veux un cappuccino à mon retour, ordonna le brun d'un ton nonchalant, alors que le plus jeune était toujours sur son chemin, sur le pas de la porte.

Tandis qu'Eren se retint de lui répondre un "Vous faudra-t-il autre chose, Messire ? " il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête. Le plus âgé leva les yeux au ciel tout en claquant la langue contre son palais, signe d'une irritabilité extrême.

\- Bon, tu bouges de là ?

N'importe qui craquerait complètement face à cet odieux traitement, mais pas Eren, cette attitude ne l'affectait absolument pas, cela lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Il se décala donc d'un cran afin de laisser passer "Monseigneur", puis il entra dans le bureau après que ce dernier en soit sorti, sans un mot.

Il attendit au moins cinq bonnes minutes afin de s'assurer que son supérieur était bel et bien parti, puis il se décida à s'installer sur le bureau du démon, sans aucune gêne. Il farfouilla dans son ordinateur, tombant alors sur son agenda sans grande difficulté, constatant donc que ce dernier avait une réunion qui allait lui prendre deux bonnes heures de son temps. C'était parfait, le ciel était de son coté. Il s'empressa alors de récupérer la page des annonces dans l'ordinateur, sachant bien que tout lui était envoyé, étant le rédacteur en chef, puis il l'imprima rapidement, sans avoir besoin de quitter le bureau et donc de prendre des risques.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Et donc, il se dépêcha de modifier les petites annonces au crayon à papiers, sans perdre une seconde, veillant toujours sur la porte fermée dans de nombreux coups d'oeil, afin de ne pas se faire prendre sur le fait. Après une bonne heure de travail, il remplaça donc les deux documents sur l'ordinateur, puis il sortit du bureau afin de faire de même avec le prototype déjà imprimé. Veillant à ne pas se faire prendre, bien entendu, il retourna ensuite dans le bureau enfumé, satisfait de la réussite de sa mission.

Une heure trente après son départ, le plus âgé revint dans son bureau, claquant violemment la porte avant de s'affaler sur son fauteuil et de se griller une cigarette bien méritée. Il lança alors d'une voix colérique ces quelques mots, tout en fixant le plus jeune d'un regard menaçant à peine dissimulé.

\- Mon cappuccino ? T'as branlé quoi pendant mon absence sérieux ? La seule chose que je t'ai demandé de faire, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu veux que je te tue ?

"Ce que j'ai fait pendant ton absence ? Si tu savais mon pauvre..." Se disait le plus jeune tandis qu'il se levait de sa chaise afin de se rendre dans la salle de repos chercher ledit cappuccino de "Son Altesse". Alors qu'il attendait que la boisson soit prête, il se disait que la demande de son supérieur était insensée, comme d'habitude. Il ne lui avait pas dit où il allait, combien de temps son absence allait durer, mais qu'il fallait que Monsieur ait son précieux cappuccino fumant à son retour. Avait-il pris Eren pour un magicien ? Bonne question, même si le plus jeune optait plus pour la raison suivante: Avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher lorsqu'il reviendrait. Ouais, c'était fort probable, connaissant l'énergumène.

La boisson brûlante en main, il retourna donc jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur, tout en marmonnant des injures envers le brun, les yeux rivés au sol. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer à la porte, et s'approcha du bureau, avant d'y déposer le grand gobelet fermé d'un couvercle. Le brun, plongé dans ses papiers, ne daigna même pas accorder un regard au plus jeune, mais ne se gêna pas pour lui poser cette question d'une voix intransigeante.

\- Qu'as-tu fais pendant mon absence, Jäger ?

Ok, d'accord, la question qui tue. Eren devait vite inventer quelque chose. Une chose dont il n'aurait pas à prouver et qui ne le rendrait pas suspect. Vite, il lui fallait quelque chose d'indiscutable. "Réfléchis, réfléchis putain..." se disait-il tandis que le brun attendait une réponse, toujours concentré dans ses documents. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et il répondit de façon instantanée, sans peser le pour et le contre.

\- Je me suis allongé sur votre canapé et j'ai fait une petite sieste, j'étais crevé.

Le plus âgé fronça alors les sourcils face à cette surprenante mais insolente réponse. Il releva alors la tête afin d'ancrer son regard dans celui du plus jeune, ce dernier le fixant avec peu d'intérêt, comme si le fait de dormir pendant ses heures de travail était normal.

\- Je retiendrai donc deux heures de travail sur ta pitoyable paye, lança le brun tout en refermant le dossier qui contenait tous ses documents récents.

Pour une fois, Eren était d'accord avec son supérieur, il était normal qu'il ait cette réaction, même s'il aurait dû être encore plus sanctionné que ça en temps normal. De toute façon il avait arrêté de chercher à comprendre comment fonctionnait ce cinglé. Et puis, le plus important, c'était qu'il l'eut cru.

\- Oui je comprends, souffla-t-il tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner à son bureau.

\- Reste ici, ordonna le brun tout en se levant de son fauteuil.

Il contourna alors son bureau afin de rejoindre le châtain, et subitement, il passa son bras autour du cou de ce dernier avant de lui donner une petite tape sur la joue.

\- Tu vas m'accompagner, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Prends tout ceci comme une leçon que je te donne gratuitement.

Eren écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant absolument où son barge de patron voulait en venir, tandis qu'il le suivit jusque dans la grande salle de travail après que ce dernier ait relâché son emprise sur lui et embarqué sa boisson de malheur. Silencieux, il observait le brun se placer au centre de l'immense pièce, tandis que tous les employés avaient stoppé leurs tâches respectives. Eren avait un très mauvais pressentiment, car il commençait à bien connaitre ce regard mauvais dans les yeux du brun, cela n'annonçait rien de bon, il en était certain. Il en eut alors la confirmation lorsque le brun annonça sa sentence d'une voix dédaigneuse.

\- Je suis fatigué de jouer, cela ne m'amuse plus. Donc je vais mettre mes menaces à exécution. Fränze Schneider et Elize Ehrlich ne font désormais plus partis de notre entreprise. Demain, j'en licencierai deux autres, je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que l'auteur de ces messages ne se sera pas dénoncé.

Et sur ces horribles paroles, il retourna dans son bureau sans un mot de plus, laissant la pièce dans un silence de mort. Eren était figé sur place, les yeux grands ouverts, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle scène. Il était fou. Ce type était complètement malade. Il n'avait aucune empathie, il ne se souciait pas des conséquences désastreuses que ses actes engendreraient. Il prenait ses employés pour de vulgaires pions qu'il pouvait sacrifier à sa guise. Mais comment le président de ce journal pouvait laisser ce malade mental à un tel poste ?! C'était insensé, ce type était un vrai danger public. Et Eren était effrayé à l'idée d'être sa prochaine cible. Il ne devait absolument pas découvrir la vérité, jamais. Eren le paierait de sa vie, il en était certain.

-Jäger dans mon bureau, ordonna une voix au loin toujours d'un ton intransigeant.

Le châtain secoua alors vivement la tête afin de reprendre son calme et retrouver ses esprits. Il retourna ensuite dans le bureau de son supérieur, sans dire un mot tant il était choqué d'avoir assisté à autant de sadisme et d'indifférence de la part de ce dernier. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, sans un mot, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était effrayé certes, mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la force que son supérieur avait. Oui, il l'enviait, terriblement. Il aimerait tant être à sa place, se détacher du peu d'empathie qu'il lui restait afin de ne jamais hésiter, pas une seule seconde. Le brun était ce qu'Eren avait toujours rêvé d'être, il l'admirait, bien qu'effrayé, il le voyait comme un modèle, un idéal, l'exemple parfait de la réussite.

Alors que le plus jeune était complètement piégé dans cette soudaine et surprenante fascination qu'il lui vouait, le brun ne se posait pas plus de questions face à ce silence, et lança d'une voix ferme et moralisatrice.

\- Pour monter jusqu'au sommet, tu ne devras avoir aucune pitié. Si tu montres des signes de faiblesse, tu te feras bouffer tout cru.

Le plus jeune posa alors lentement les yeux sur le brun qui le fixait avec un regard perçant, une cigarette entre les lèvres, tandis qu'il tenait une feuille de papier entre ses longs et fins doigts, une lettre de licenciement.

\- Tu dois te faire craindre, car la peur divise, elle pétrifie. Si les gens ont peur de toi, ils ne tenteront rien. Mais si par malheur ils sentent la moindre faille, ils n'hésiteront pas et te détruiront, sans scrupule.

La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était si forte que le plus jeune cru mourir à petit feu. Il restait muet face à ces conseils que son supérieur lui donnait, il en était même touché, car pour la première fois, une personne qu'il admirait et craignait acceptait son potentiel. Le regard du brun était si tranchant, qu'Eren ne tenu pas longtemps avant de baisser les yeux, comme pour souffler après avoir enduré ces longues minutes à s'être fait sonder l'esprit.

Pourquoi lui dire tout cela ? Aurait-il eu subitement le besoin de justifier ses actes après s'être rendu compte qu'il était allé trop loin ? Eren ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était complètement perdu. Il n'arrivait plus à juger ce qui était bien ou mal, tiraillé entre sa raison et sa pulsion morbide, il était dans un néant, démuni de tout jugements.

Les heures filèrent, tandis que le brun avait confié de nombreuses tâches à son assistant. Des tâches débiles et épuisantes, mais Eren les faisaient sans broncher, car à la clé il y avait la réussite, et cela suffisait pour se laisser piétiner, sans hésitation.

Il était dix-neuf heures, les employés de jour avaient quasiment tous quitté les locaux, leur journée étant finie. Mais il était aussi l'heure pour le patron tyrannique de lire le prototype du journal. Lorsqu'Eren se rappela subitement de ce détail, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Bon sang, il avait complètement oublié ! Ne voulant pas assister à l'explosion de colère de son patron, il se leva lentement de sa chaise, s'apprêtant à sortir du bureau, mais une voix le figea sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda le brun de façon nonchalante alors qu'il le fixait d'un air blasé.

Toujours cloué sur place, Eren croisa alors le regard du plus âgé, et avec un léger sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres il finit alors par lui répondre tout en se grattant la tête.

\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes...

Le brun fronça instantanément les sourcils suite à la réponse du plus jeune, le regard beaucoup plus froid à présent.

\- T'y es déjà allé y'a vingt minutes. Retourne à ta place.

Le coeur du châtain tambourinait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il finit par se rassoir en soupirant longuement, piégé et obligé d'assister à ce futur massacre. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, il ne tenait pas en place, cherchant à trouver n'importe quelle excuse afin de se tirer de ce guêpier, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Son supérieur ne le laisserait pas quitter le bureau pour si peu, rien n'était assez important pour qu'Eren tente quoi que ce soit. Puis, le moment fatidique arriva. Le brun imprima alors le prototype enregistré sur son ordinateur, puis une fois cela fait, il lisait chacune des pages, silencieusement, concentré. Eren le fixait longuement, son regard alternant parfois en descendant sur la pile de papiers, tandis que des sueurs froides se manifestaient sur tout le long de son dos.

Le brun tirait longuement sur sa cigarette, sans cesser sa lecture, étant presque arrivé à la fin. Et cela, Eren le savait. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que la bombe n'explose, et il allait être en première ligne, servant de chair à canon. Bon sang, il ne voulait pas finir comme ça. A tous les coups, il allait servir de défouloir sur pattes à ce monstre sans coeur. Il se demandait même s'il devait faire ses prières. Vu que sa fin était vraiment proche, il tenta le tout pour le tout, et d'une petite voix, il s'adressa à son supérieur, après s'être raclé la gorge.

\- Monsieur Ackerman...

Le brun ne fit même pas attention à lui, il se contenta seulement de prononcer une onomatopée, plongé dans sa lecture.

\- Hm ?

Le plus jeune poussa alors un long soupir, comme pour se préparer, puis il se lança, prêt à tout pour éviter le massacre imminent.

\- Il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes... Je ne serai pas long, promis...

Son supérieur s'arrêta alors dans sa lecture, afin de lever les yeux sur lui, le dévisageant.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as ? C'est encore une choucroute qui est mal passée ?

Eren ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de honte, comprenant que cette histoire était encore très loin de tomber dans l'oubli. Cela lui avait mis un grand froid, et il secoua lentement la tête, son regard se détournant de celui du brun, tandis qu'il essayait de se faire tout petit. Le brun le remarqua, et poursuivit donc sa lecture, sans tenter de comprendre quoi que ce soit dans le comportement du plus jeune. Sachant que ce dernier en était sûrement à la dernière page, Eren se plongea totalement dans les papiers de son patron afin d'avoir une occupation qui lui demanderait toute sa concentration. Il pouvait entendre la trotteuse de l'horloge décompter les secondes qui lui restaient, le calme avant la tempête.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il entendit alors le stylo de son patron craquer dans sa main, tandis que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Il pouvait très bien imaginer ses yeux à ce moment-là, si on était dans un anime, ils s'illumineraient de rage tout en virant de couleur écarlate. Malgré le fait que sa curiosité naturelle l'incitait à lever les yeux sur ce démon, sa volonté faisait contrepoids, et il gardait le regard fixé sur ses documents, imaginant que s'il ne le voyait pas, cela n'était pas en train de se passer. Sa phrase ne faisait que se répéter en boucle dans son esprit, regrettant déjà de l'avoir écrit. Subitement, cette même phrase parvient à ses oreilles, sur un ton tellement abominable que son coeur s'arrêta de battre pendant une seconde.

\- "Dis Livaï, ne penses-tu pas que toute cette cruauté dont tu fais preuve sert en réalité à compenser ce qui te manquerait ? De l'assurance dans ta vie personnelle, du coup tu fais ton gros dur ici ? Eclaires-moi, j'aimerai t'aider, vraiment, sauf si c'est une question de taille, là par contre je ne peux rien pour toi, et je comprendrai parfaitement ta frustration. Tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ta fragilité derrière ton attitude infecte." , lançait le brun, fulminant de rage.

Si Eren n'était pas dans cette situation de stress intense, il n'aurait sûrement jamais pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en pensant qu'il avait osé dire à son patron qu'il en avait une petite. Mais là, il avait tout sauf envie de rire. Il ne le regardait pas, fixant ses documents comme si de rien était, même si c'était idiot et cela le rendait suspect. Et le brun l'avait remarqué, alors, en fronçant les sourcils et en reposant sa cigarette, il se leva de son fauteuil, le regard plus noir que jamais, puis il s'approcha du bureau du plus jeune, sans dire un mot. Eren leva lentement la tête, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il le regardait à présent approcher, complètement figé sur place.

-Lève-toi, lui ordonna le brun sans aucune émotion dans la voix.

Eren ne se fit pas prier, et se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, les jambes flageolantes, tandis qu'il se disait qu'il y était, son heure avait sonnée. Le brun s'avança davantage et dangereusement du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce que leur deux corps ne soient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le plus âgé empoigna alors fermement les cheveux du petit nouveau, afin de l'empêcher de tourner la tête, puis il ancra son regard gris plein de haine dans le sien. Tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien, tentant de lire la vérité dans son regard bleu/vert.

\- Tu sais qui a écrit ça, lança le brun sans rompre cet échange de regards électrique.

Eren avait le souffle coupé, tandis que ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts, voyant toute sa misérable vie défiler en boucle. Son cerveau ne répondait plus, il s'était mis en mode verrouillage. Alors que le brun attendait une réponse précise de sa part, Eren ne pu alors que secouer vivement et de façon négative la tête, ce qui au passage le faisait souffrir vu que la main de son supérieur empoignait toujours ses cheveux. Mais sa réponse muette n'était pas au goût de ce démon, car la rage de ce dernier ne cessait d'augmenter dans son regard, tandis qu'il prononça dangereusement ces quelques mots.

\- Ne me mens pas, Jäger. Je le vois dans tes yeux. Dis-moi qui c'est.

Eren était coincé. S'il ne lui disait rien, il allait le bouffer tout cru. Et s'il se dénonçait, il mettrait un terme à sa vie. Il n'y avait aucun échappatoire, et la peur le clouait sur place, incapable de réfléchir posément, ses yeux tremblaient tant il était effrayé. Il avait toujours su plus ou moins s'en sortir dans sa vie en mentant comme un arracheur de dents, il ne pouvait que compter sur ce talent à présent. Alors après une brève, et difficile réflexion, il finit par se lancer, la voix vacillante, tout en détournant le regard et plein de culpabilité.

\- Je... J'ai aperçu, une fois... Jean Kirschtein... le responsable de la page des sports...Il tournait autour du prototype de façon très... suspecte...

Ce nom lui était venu tout seul, certainement de façon inconsciente, mais aussi car Eren avait du mal à encadrer ledit Jean, et cela lui était moins difficile de dénoncer quelqu'un qu'il ne portait pas réellement dans son coeur, même s'il était complètement innocent.

Cela semblait suffire au brun, car il ne disait plus rien. Il se contentait de fixer notre petit menteur avec sadisme, un fin rictus accroché au coin des lèvres. Eren ne comprenait pas vraiment son changement d'attitude, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, car le brun vint subitement plaquer ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes dans un long baiser endiablé, laissant le châtain sans voix. Les yeux écarquillés, il se laissait faire malgré lui, tandis qu'il sentit subitement les canines du brun venir perforer sans retenue sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui provoqua une violente décharge d'adrénaline, émettant alors un virulent couinement de douleur. Sentant le gout de son sang se propager dans sa bouche, son coeur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine, à la limite de l'explosion.

Soudain, le brun rompit ce baiser barbare, avant de planter à nouveau ses yeux gris démoniaques dans ceux du plus jeune, tandis que sa langue passa lentement sur ses lèvres afin de se délecter de la substance écarlate de sa proie. Il lui tapota légèrement la joue, sans rompre la maigre distance entre leurs deux visages, tandis qu'Eren pouvait encore sentir le souffle chaud et malfaisant de son supérieur contre ses lèvres. Le plus âgé prononça alors cette mise en garde, toujours sur un ton effroyablement menaçant.

\- Ne me mens plus jamais.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! Bonne année, meilleurs voeux ! Et je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai passé quelques jours à Niort après le nouvel an, et comment dire...Le fait d'avoir poncé la console en faisant quasi même des nuits blanches, ça ne m'a pas trop laissé le temps d'écrire... Donc désolée pour cette attente, j'ai essayé d'écrire quand même un chapitre potable sans trop tarder !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Aux nouvelles personnes qui m'ont données leur avis, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

Donc ce chapitre est une partie de l'histoire que j'avais en réserve depuis un bon moment, j'avais bien les scènes en tête, j'espère que ça rend aussi bien que dans mon imagination. Et au sujet de la taille de Livaï (Question de **Howdy Aamy** ) j'ai fait exprès de ne pas la mentionner, car pour moi dans cette histoire Livaï fait la même taille qu'Eren. Il n'est pas plus petit, mais je n'en ai pas fait mention car je laisse chacune des lectrices choisir comment elle le voit. Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, comme toujours, je lirai votre avis avec grand plaisir ! Je vous dis à la prochaine, et bonne lecture ! :) ]

* * *

Suite à cette mise en garde, le brun tapota une dernière fois la joue de son subalterne, avant de retourner à son bureau se servir sa boisson alcoolisée favorite. Il en avait réellement besoin, car ces dernières minutes dans cette tension électrique avaient réveillées tous ses sens les plus sombres et les plus malsains. Il avait déjà suffisamment cédé à son instinct animal, et il fallait vite qu'il jette de l'eau froide sur le moteur avant qu'il ne fasse une surchauffe. Il se posa donc sur son fauteuil, reprenant sa cigarette qui s'était déjà consumée de moitié dans le vent, afin de la porter à ses lèvres. Eren quand à lui était sous un choc tellement puissant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait un point invisible, dans le vide, se demandant si cette scène venait réellement de se passer, ou si c'était juste un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller. Il finit tout de même par abandonner ce regard vitreux afin de passer son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, posant ensuite ses yeux dessus afin de se prouver que tout cela avait bien eu lieu. Et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit son pouce taché de son sang. Il se laissa alors tomber sur sa chaise, sans un mot, ayant la nausée. Son estomac se tordait de façon douloureuse tandis que ses mains tremblaient en continu. Etait-ce réellement la peur, ou une trop grande poussé d'adrénaline ? Peut-être un peu des deux. Pourquoi le brun avait-il fait cela ? Il s'attendait à tout à ce moment-là, sauf à ça. Ce geste lui faisait penser au baiser de la mort. Vous savez ce baiser pleins de promesses, ce baiser qui annonce pour celui qui le reçoit une mort atrocement douloureuse. Oui enfin c'était absurde, son supérieur n'était aucunement un parrain de la pègre, et puis on n'était pas dans un film là, c'était la réalité.

Est-ce que le châtain allait vraiment survivre à ce contrat ? Il ne se voyait vraiment pas finir comme l'ancien assistant de son supérieur. D'ailleurs, qu'avait pu bien faire ce monstre pour que ce pauvre gars finisse comme ça ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup, Eren avait besoin de réponses, de réponses immédiates. Dans le but de se rassurer ? Ou alors d'enfin se rendre compte dans quel merdier il s'était fourré ? Peut-être un peu des deux, mais il en avait besoin. Et sans réfléchir, il s'adressa alors à son supérieur, d'une voix ferme, tandis que ce dernier lisait un document silencieusement.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pour que votre ancien assistant décide de se suicider ?

Le brun fut surpris par cette étonnante question qui venait de l'espace. Surtout qu'il pensait qu'après cela, le châtain lui poserait d'autres questions plus ciblées sur son comportement un peu plus tôt. Ce gamin était décidément surprenant, ce qui le fit très légèrement sourire intérieurement. Toujours le papier en main, il posa alors son regard froid dans celui de son subalterne, avant de lui répondre d'un ton ferme.

\- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne le saches pas.

Eren ne pu s'empêcher de froncer violemment les sourcils suite à cette réponse. Alors il avait raison. Son supérieur avait dû faire quelque chose d'abominable pour que son ancien assistant en vienne à vouloir se donner la mort. Il n'allait pas se débiner, non certainement pas, alors il poursuivit son interrogatoire, sachant pertinemment que cela énerverait le plus âgé, mais tant pis, ou tant mieux.

\- Pousser une personne au suicide est considéré comme un homicide involontaire, alors comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas en prison à l'heure qu'il est ?

Le visage fermé de toute émotion, le brun continuait de fixer le plus jeune, l'écoutant simplement sans le couper, visiblement intéressé par son discours. Il lui rétorqua alors de façon instantanée, et toujours sur le même ton.

\- C'est bien, je vois que tu as fait tes devoirs. Que sais-tu de la justice, Jäger ?

Le plus jeune fronça alors davantage les sourcils, voyant bien que son supérieur le prenait de haut sans scrupule, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il lui répondit alors avec toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait avoir, sa voix se faisait sur un ton intransigeant.

\- La justice ? Elle est là pour punir ceux qui enfreignent la loi.

Le brun passa alors une main sur son visage, ses lèvres se fendant dans un sourire méprisant, montrant bien tout le dédain qu'il pouvait avoir envers son assistant. Ce fut alors sur un ton plus qu'insolent, qu'il prit la parole, tout en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- Alors toi, t'es vraiment le gosse le plus naïf que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie. Tu vis dans un monde d'illusions, un monde qui n'existe pas. Il va vraiment falloir que je t'éduque, car tu m'exaspères tellement que j'en viendrai presque à avoir de la pitié pour toi et ta stupidité.

Il sortit de nouveau une cigarette de son paquet, ne tardant pas à l'allumer puis à tirer longuement dessus. Et ce fut après avoir soufflé son épaisse fumée, qu'il regarda de nouveau le plus jeune dans les yeux tout en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure de façon dédaigneuse.

\- La justice ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Elle n'est pas objective, ni intransigeante. Si tu as ce qu'il faut pour la nourrir, que tu es entouré des bonnes personnes, quoi que tu fasses, aussi inhumainement qu'illégalement, elle sera toujours de ton coté. Ca a toujours été le cas, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer. Alors soit tu te mets du côté des puissants et tu agis en toute impunité, soit tu restes du côté des faibles et tu en baves toute ta vie. Cela ne dépend que de toi.

Eren fronça de nouveau les sourcils face à cette réponse et "leçon de vie", n'appréciant pas tellement que son patron le prenne pour un pauvre gosse qui ne connaissait rien à rien, mais vu la réponse qu'il lui avait donné, il devait avouer que la réaction du brun était prévisible. Il rétorqua alors avec assurance après un long soupir.

\- Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps. En même temps, qui aimerait être faible par choix. Mon objectif n'est absolument pas de faire partie du bas peuple toute ma vie. J'ai d'autres ambitions.

Sa réponse plaisait au brun, cela se voyait dans son regard. Un regard malsain, effrayant, ce qui provoqua une vague de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune. Il tourna alors sa feuille de papier face à ce dernier, afin de la lui monter. Eren pouvait distinctement voir qu'il s'agissait de la fiche personnelle de Jean. Sa photo était assez visible, il n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre. Soudain, la voix du brun se fit de nouveau entendre, avec un très léger ton amusé, tandis que son regard pétillait d'une envie de défi.

\- Très bien, montre-moi que tu en es capable alors. Quelle sentence allons-nous appliquer à ce cher Jean Kirschtein ? Une sentence à la hauteur de son crime. Une punition telle qu'il n'aurait même plus la volonté de vivre.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Eren fixait alors son patron avec surprise. Comprenant rapidement que tout ceci n'était qu'un test, le test le plus important de toute sa vie. Serait-il capable d'être aussi impitoyable que son patron ? C'est ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui, il rêvait d'être lui. Malheureusement, il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui ne cessait de le mettre en garde, de le culpabiliser alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de se débarrasser de toutes émotions inutiles. Virer de son esprit compassion, culpabilité, raison, il ne voulait plus qu'elles entravent sa route de la réussite. Ce fut après un soupir calme et maitrisé, qu'il se prononça, déterminé.

\- Vous pourriez le renvoyer du journal après lui avoir fait passer un horrible entretien ?

Le brun le fixait longuement, le regard hautain, tandis qu'il tirait longuement sur sa cigarette, sans dire un mot, comme s'il était en pleine réflexion. Le plus jeune ne cessait de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, comme s'il montrait une impatience évidente. Après avoir soufflé la fumée de sa cigarette, il finit par se prononcer sur un ton glacial, presque irrité.

\- Tu penses réellement que cela suffit comme punition pour avoir osé m'humilier et me manquer de respect ? Non, certainement pas. Il va vraiment falloir que je t'éduque, Jäger.

Tandis qu'il commença à rédiger une lettre, laissant son assistant dans une incompréhension totale, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Eren fronça alors violemment les sourcils, avant de lui demander, sur un ton pleins de reproches.

\- Depuis le début, vous me faites tout ce cinéma pour me dissuader de porter plainte contre vous pour harcèlement sexuel, c'est ça la vraie raison de cette "leçon de vie"?

Le brun releva alors la tête afin de croiser le regard intransigeant de son assistant, tandis qu'un très léger rictus se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ce fut donc sur un ton amusé qu'il lui répondit, toujours d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Pourquoi voudrai-je te dissuader de faire cela ? Si tu veux je peux t'aider à rédiger ta plainte. Depuis le début, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais partir si cela était trop dur pour toi, je ne te force pas, la porte t'est grande ouverte. Mais sache que jamais je ne me retiendrai ou me priverai de faire quoi que ce soit. T'es mon assistant, mon jouet pendant un mois, je compte bien en profiter, et même si pour le moment je prends mon temps, je compte bien tester ta résistance au maximum. Mais si cela t'amuse de porter plainte contre moi, vas-y, tente ta chance.

Eren savait bien que porter plainte contre lui serait chose inutile. Après tout, il fut sortit blanc comme neige d'une accusation pour homicide involontaire, alors une plainte pour harcèlement, il n'irait même pas jusqu'au tribunal. Son supérieur devait avoir de sacrés contacts pour ne pas avoir à purger une peine aussi lourde. Etait-ce grâce au président ? Etait-ce lui qui couvrait ses arrières ? Ca en avait tout l'air. Le président devait avoir lui-même de gros contacts pour lui sauver les fesses à chaque fois. Mais pourquoi faire tout cela ? Pourquoi céder à tous les caprices de son subordonné ? Pourtant, lorsqu'Eren l'avait vu, il n'avait pas l'air d'être sous les ordres de Livaï, ni même impressionné par ce démon, alors pourquoi faisait-il tout cela ?

\- Jean Kirschtein sera renvoyé de notre journal, il ne pourra plus jamais exercer son métier nul part, je vais m'en assurer. Et avec un peu de chance, il crèvera dans la rue la bouche ouverte, comme un démuni, dans l'indifférence totale. Ca m'parait être une bonne punition, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Jäger ?

Le plus jeune sentit son coeur battre à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Un innocent allait bientôt tout perdre par sa faute. Encore cette voix qui ne cessait de le ronger de culpabilité. Pourquoi avait-il encore ce sentiment qui le torturait ? Et pourquoi son supérieur n'en avait-il pas, lui ? Eren ne cessait de se répéter les mêmes choses en boucle, tandis que son regard devint de plus en plus terne. Il se contenta alors de simplement hocher la tête, avant de murmurer ces quelques mots à son supérieur.

\- Oui... C'est parfait... Il ne mérite que ça...

Pendant trois jours, Eren s'était fait tout petit, faisant tout ce que son supérieur lui demandait, sans rien contester, acceptant chaque tâche qui lui était confiée. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer. C'était la fin de ses petits messages codés, il n'en écrirait plus, car il avait réussi à faire porter le chapeau à un des employés. De plus, il était parfaitement conscient à présent de la sentence qui lui serait tombée dessus s'il avait été découvert, et cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il se calme complètement.

Son objectif à présent, c'était de terminer ce mois de malheur en servant son supérieur. Bien que pour le moment, les tâches qui lui avaient été confiées étaient très supportables, plus que banales, certainement pas à la hauteur de ce que pourrait être capable son démon de supérieur. Alors Eren restait tout de même sur ses gardes, car après tout, il lui avait promis de tester ses limites, de le pousser jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements. Et le jour où ces promesses seront tenues, il se devait d'être prêt à toutes les encaisser. Pour réaliser son rêve, il serait prêt à tout.

En ce quatrième jour, Eren était rentré chez lui à vingt heures après une dure journée de labeur. En effet, il avait eu comme plus grosse tâche de réaménager le bureau de son supérieur, en triant tous ses vieux documents, même ceux de l'ancien rédacteur en chef, et de les ranger soigneusement dans différents classeurs. C'était chiant, aucunement intéressant, mais il l'avait fait, et sans broncher. Alors, quand il eut terminé sa sale besogne, son supérieur l'avait autorisé à prendre congés assez tôt dans la soirée.

Ce fut donc avec un bon chocolat chaud qu'il s'affala sur son canapé, dévorant son livre qu'il avait laissé de coté depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Tel un petit vieux, il passa trois bonnes heures plongé dans sa lecture, sans se soucier de rien. Bon sang qu'il aimait ces moments d'évasion. Il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde.

Il était à présent minuit moins vingt, et notre jeune assistant était plongé dans un sommeil profond, dans son lit, tandis qu'un filet de bave coulait sur l'oreiller. Il était épuisé, car bien que les tâches données par son supérieur étaient softs, elles restaient tout de même épuisantes, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Et cette nuit de sommeil s'annonçait parfaite, car il fallait qu'il puisse récupérer des forces pour la journée qui l'attendrait au petit matin.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses projets n'allaient pas se dérouler comme il l'avait prévu. Car en effet, à deux heures du matin, le biper se mit à sonner d'une façon stridente sur sa table de chevet. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il tenta alors de palper d'abord le drap de son lit, puis sa main remonta jusqu'à sa table de chevet, avec difficulté, avant de réussir à atteindre l'interrupteur de sa lampe. Une fois la clarté présente, il ouvrit donc difficilement les paupières, ses pupilles s'habituant peu à peu à cette lumière subite. Il attrapa sans tarder le biper afin de lire le numéro qui y était figuré. C'était celui de son supérieur. "Bordel pas maintenant..." murmura-t-il de façon à la fois désespérée mais colérique. Qu'est-ce que ce fou lui voulait encore à une heure aussi tardive ? Là il avait tout sauf l'envie de trier ces maudits papiers de merde, il avait juste envie de dormir, de terminer sa nuit, de laisser reposer chaque partie de son corps et de son esprit. Malheureusement, il savait bien qu'il devait y aller, car s'il faisait la sourde oreille, dieu seul sait quelle punition lui réserverait son cinglé et tortionnaire de patron.

Il se leva alors difficilement de son lit, trainant des pieds jusqu'à sa salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche froide, son seul moyen de passer du mode zombie au mode humain normal et en pleine forme. Laissant couler l'eau sur son corps encore endormi, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce que son supérieur lui avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Il passa alors, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, grimaçant subitement de douleur à ce contact agressif. Malgré cette souffrance évidente, contre toute attente, il sentait aussi de nombreux papillonnements dans le bas de son ventre. Les yeux écarquillés par cette subite sensation, il secoua violemment la tête avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'eau de la douche qui dévalaient les courbes de son corps à présent bien éveillé par la température glacée de cette dernière.

Une fois prêt, il sortit alors de son appartement, sous ce ciel noir, puis il s'engouffra dans le tunnel souterrain afin de prendre un métro. Il s'assit à une place de libre, ce qui ne manquait pas vu l'heure tardive, tandis qu'il marmonnait entre ses dents de nombreuses injures envers le brun, lui reprochant en partie de ne pas pouvoir le laisser dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait bien lui faire faire cette fois-ci ? Ou alors, qu'est-ce qui comptait lui faire, à lui son petit assistant et toutou qui rappliquait dès que le biper sonnait ? Allait-il encore le prendre par surprise avec un baiser dont le manque de romantisme était aussi haut que la tour Eiffel ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Pourquoi toute sa hargne disparaissait lorsqu'il était entre ses mains ? Pourquoi toute envie de révolte était réduite à néant lorsqu'il croisait ses yeux gris terrifiants ? Bien des questions sans réponses, et Eren avait à présent une migraine colossale. Il sortit alors de la rame de métro afin de rejoindre les rues de la ville, tout en passant de nombreuses fois sa main sur son visage, comme si cela allait faire disparaître ses mots de tête atroces.

Il monta jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de "Messire Ackerman", mais devant la porte de ce dernier, il restait figé. Ses yeux se balançant de gauche à droite, lisant le petit mot laissé par son supérieur, collé sur la porte. Son regard changea immédiatement, s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Bon sang, était-il réellement sérieux ?! C'était ce que se demandait Eren après avoir terminé de lire. Son supérieur, sa majesté lui ordonnait de le rejoindre dans un bar huppé non loin de la maison d'édition. Eren n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de boire des canons, et encore moins de devoir supporter ce cinglé se déchirer la gueule à grandes goulées de vodka. C'était quoi ce plan de merde encore ?

-Putain il fait chier ce con ! Hurla Eren, seul dans cet immense étage.

Il arracha alors le papier de la porte, avant de le froisser en boule dans sa main et de le jeter dans la poubelle à coté de l'ascenseur. Il retint un long bâillement avec la paume de sa main, repensant brièvement à son lit et à la nuit tranquille qu'il aurait pu passer, mais malheureusement pour lui, son supérieur avait d'autres projets en vue. Il reprit donc l'ascenseur dans le sens inverse, puis il sortit de la maison d'édition, cherchant ce fameux lieu de débauche de long de la rue principale. Tandis qu'il avançait en plissant les yeux, lisant chacune des enseignes présentes en face de lui, il reconnu alors ladite bâtisse, d'une façade noire, le nom "Geländer" était écrit avec des néons d'un blanc aussi pur que de la neige. Eren comprit rapidement que son supérieur l'attendait ici, alors il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, avant de pousser un long soupir et d'entrer dans le bâtiment, passant le vigile sans difficulté, à sa grande surprise.

A l'intérieur, il faisait très sombre, seules quelques lumières d'ambiance éclairaient les lieux, tandis que le son élevé de la musique faisait battre son coeur de façon beaucoup plus intense. C'était une musique bien typique de ce genre de lieux, sans paroles, la musique qui prend bien la tête, selon Eren. Il avança alors sans regarder vraiment autour de lui, essayant d'éviter un bon nombre de regards, car les personnes qui se trouvaient dans ce lieu n'était pas vraiment du genre à siroter un thé en mangeant des petits gâteaux sur un fond de Debussy. Ils avaient tous des têtes de mafieux, et les femmes ressemblaient quasiment toutes à des minettes venues de l'Est, et pas du genre à faire du tricotage. Là, Eren sentait qu'il s'était fourré dans un merdier pas possible, il pouvait même sentir une goutte de sueur rouler sur sa tempe. Mais d'un autre coté, cela ne l'étonnait même pas de trouver son patron dans ce genre d'endroit, car après tout, cela doit être son élément naturel, comme pour les animaux sauvages qui ont un environnement sélectionné en fonction de leur nature, là son patron était dans son élément, avec d'autres cinglés pour faire des trucs de cinglés.

Après être allé jusqu'au fond du club, toujours avec cette musique insupportable aux oreilles qui lui donnait la nausée, il finit par trouver son bien-aimé et respectable patron. Vous sentez ce ton ironique ? Bref, ce dernier était affalé sur un canapé de velours de couleur noire, le bras négligemment posé sur le dossier de ce dernier, et sans surprise, une cigarette à peine consumée entre ses lèvres charnues. Mon dieu, il avait une tête encore plus terrifiante que d'habitude. Là tu sentais bien les ravages que l'alcool avait fait sur son visage, confirmant à Eren qu'il était là depuis un bon moment déjà, et qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu pour détruire son foie. "Ok, restons calmes, pas de panique, tout va bien" se disait Eren, tandis qu'il le fixait avec un regard blasé, dégoûté d'être dans cette boîte de merde au lieu d'être dans son lit. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, le plus vieux le fixait alors avec dédain, tandis qu'il leva brièvement le menton, ne tardant pas à prendre la parole.

\- T'attends quoi pour t'asseoir ?

Suite à cette belle et chaleureuse invitation, Eren ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer longuement, avant de finir par le rejoindre sur le canapé, s'asseyant à un bon mètre et demi de lui, distance de sécurité oblige. Le brun le fixait toujours d'un regard mauvais, tandis qu'il tirait longuement sur sa cigarette, soufflant ensuite une épaisse fumée qui provoqua un brouillard suffocant pour le plus jeune. Ce dernier ne le regardait même pas, trouvant subitement plus intéressant de fixer cette bouche d'aération contre le mur en dessous du plafond, que son pochetron de supérieur qui le dévisageait sans retenue. Malheureusement, Eren savait bien que fuir n'était pas la bonne solution, car il était sur le terrain de son ennemi, donc bien désavantagé. La voix rauque du brun le sortit de ses pensées, ce qui lui provoqua un léger frisson.

\- Tu veux boire quoi ?

Non mais vraiment, ce n'était absolument pas dans les projets du plus jeune de prendre une murge et de finir ivre mort dans un caniveau, surtout qu'il ne tenait vraiment pas du tout l'alcool, n'en buvant jamais, alors c'était un très mauvais plan. Face à l'absence de réponse du châtain, son supérieur commençait à perdre patience, et ce fut alors avec la mâchoire encore plus crispée, qu'il poursuivit.

\- Tu vas boire, alors dis-moi ce que tu veux sinon c'est moi qui choisis.

Là il fallait qu'Eren reprenne la situation en main, car il savait pertinemment que son supérieur allait lui prendre un breuvage qui lui retournerait le cerveau. Il s'empressa alors de répondre, un léger sourire forcé accroché aux lèvres.

\- Une bière, s'il vous plait.

\- Une bière ? Rétorqua le brun en haussant légèrement un sourcil, le regard aussi hautain que possible.

Là, le plus jeune passait vraiment pour une petite nature à demander une bière dans ce genre d'endroit, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis. Il hocha alors légèrement la tête afin d'appuyer ses propos, sous le regard condescendant du brun. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette, puis il fit signe au serveur d'approcher. Une fois la bibine demandée, il soupira d'exaspération, tout en reposant son regard sur le plus jeune, qui lui, le regardait sans émotions, toujours au bout de sa vie d'être ici avec lui. A vrai dire, Eren ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le plus polluant à cet instant, était-ce cette musique des enfers qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre, ou la fumée irrespirable de la clope de son patron, ou encore l'odeur d'alcool qu'émanait ce dernier ? Non franchement, il n'arrivait pas à les départager. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il était dégoûté, et cela se voyait sans trop de difficulté sur son visage. Une fois sa bière servie, il bu alors quelques gorgées, toujours sous le regard mauvais de son patron, puis il passa rapidement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure afin d'enlever le surplus de mousse. Subitement, et contre toute attente, il prit la parole, sur un ton agacé.

\- Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir ici et à une heure aussi tardive ?

Le brun ne cessait de le fixer sans dire un mot, même après sa question, le laissant alors dans un silence malaisant, tandis que la musique commençait déjà à lui foutre des haut-le-coeur. Le brun finit par subitement hausser les épaules avant d'écraser son mégot dans le cendrier en verre tout en rompant ce silence.

\- Je m'ennuyais.

Sur cette réponse plus qu'énervante, le plus jeune ne rajouta rien, à part un bref soupir de désespoir, comprenant très bien qu'il n'était rien de plus que son petit bouffon, présent pour distraire Messire dans son ennui. Quelle vie de merde. Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le brun fouilla brièvement dans la poche de sa veste posée à coté de lui. Il en sortit un petit sachet transparent, avant de porter quelque chose à ses lèvres. Eren n'eut pas le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait, pas vraiment intéressé à vrai dire. Subitement, le brun se rapprocha alors dangereusement de lui, réduisant la distance qui les séparait, avant de passer sa main sur la joue du plus jeune et de plaquer brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les yeux écarquillés, Eren sentait ensuite la langue de son patron entrer de force afin de rejoindre la sienne, pour transformer ce baiser en un baiser langoureusement diabolique, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'intention du brun, car il sentit subitement quelque chose sur sa langue, comme une sorte de bonbon. Alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, la langue du brun retourna à la base, et ce dernier ordonna d'un murmure ferme contre ses lèvres.

\- Avale.

Le coeur du plus jeune s'emballait tandis que le brun le fixait avec un regard perçant, à peine supportable, toujours ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes pour l'empêcher de recracher. Ses yeux gris diaboliques le déstabilisaient complètement, il était complètement figé, et ce fut comme hypnotisé par ces pupilles maléfiques qu'il déglutit bruyamment, avalant alors le corps étranger sans en savoir la nature. Une fois que le brun eut confirmation que l'objet se trouvait à présent dans l'estomac de son petit bouffon, il lui tapota lentement la joue, toujours de façon hautaine, avant de relâcher son emprise sur lui. Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet, avant de l'allumer et de tirer dessus, dans un silence morbide. Eren voulait lui demander des explications, mais il en était incapable, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. De plus, le silence malaisant du brun écrasait le peu de courage qu'il pourrait avoir, alors il ne dit rien, buvant quelques gorgées de sa bière, comme pour se concentrer sur autre chose que ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Au bout de quelques minutes dans ce silence toujours aussi intenable, Eren eut de nombreux frissons. Il sentait des sueurs dans tout son corps, tandis qu'il était dans une confusion totale. Il n'arrêtait pas de se mordiller l'intérieur des joues, tandis que son coeur palpitait dans sa poitrine. Alors qu'une vague de frayeur s'emparait de lui, sa respiration se faisant saccadée, le brun le fixa subitement avec un très léger sourire en coin. Le plus jeune le regardait alors avec incompréhension, comme s'il attendait une réponse, mais en vain. Il subissait ces changements d'humeur anormaux dans l'indifférence la plus totale de son homologue. Il passa de nombreuses fois sa main sur son visage, complètement dépassé par ces événements soudains et brutaux. Alors qu'il voyait le plus jeune lutter contre ces changements plus que normaux dans le cas présent, le brun finit par poser sa cigarette sur le bord du cendrier, avant de se rapprocher à nouveau du plus jeune. Ses lèvres étaient à présent à quelques centimètres de son oreille, et dans un murmure à vous glacer le sang, il s'adressa alors au châtain, un ton amusé dans la voix.

\- Ca fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas écrit de messages, serais-tu en manque d'inspiration ? Si c'est le cas, je vais t'en fournir avec plaisir.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! En toute honnêteté, je ne suis vraiment pas sereine pour ce chapitre, car je n'avais jamais écrit de lemon jusque-là, enfin... De lemon aussi détaillés, mais vu la personnalité de Livaï, il fallait que je le fasse... Donc en tant que première fois, ce n'était pas le plus simple à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même...

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, oui je sais je vous remercie à chaque fois mais aussi je suis tellement pas habituée à en avoir (Genre sur Wattpad cette appli de merde où je n'avais que des lecteurs fantômes, triste vie...) alors ça me fait trop plaisir d'en avoir ici, merci beaucoup pour votre soutient ! Et **Howdy Aamy** j'adore tes avis à chaque fois je suis pliée, j'aime trop vraiment, à chaque fois c'est un plaisir de te lire, de lire tes hypothèses et de ricaner car je connais très bien les réponses ;) Merci encore !

Qu'est-ce qu'Eren a avalé ? Haem... *tousse* la réponse est dans ce chapitre !

Je suis contente que la personnalité de Livaï vous plaise, car moi je l'adore, j'ai créé l'ultime fils de ... Bref.

Non mais en vrai ce chapitre part tellement en couilles j'ai honte mdrr. Ne me jugez pas, jugez seulement mon travail ok... ? Ok on fait comme ça ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, sachant que c'est mon premier lemon je serai ravie d'avoir des retours ! A la prochaine ;) ]

* * *

"Ca fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas écrit de messages, serais-tu en manque d'inspiration ?"

Cette phrase ne cessait de se répéter en boucle dans la tête du plus jeune, tandis que son coeur avait tout simplement cessé de battre, du moins c'était la sensation qu'il avait. Malgré le fait qu'il sentait qu'il était sur le point de mourir, suite à l'ingurgitation de cet étrange produit, la déclaration de son supérieur eut comme l'effet d'une bombe. Il en était même à se demander si cette dernière avait réellement eu lieu, car tout semblait irréel. De nombreux et douloureux picotements se faisaient ressentir dans tout son corps, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Son cerveau ne répondait plus, comme si quelqu'un en avait pris le contrôle.

Son corps pétrifié contrastait complètement avec son esprit qui lui, était en alerte rouge, lui envoyant de nombreux signaux de détresse comme s'il était en danger de mort. En danger de mort, oui c'était bien cela, car la situation dans laquelle le jeune homme se trouvait était alarmante. Il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps et son esprit était en ébullition. Il sentait les lèvres de son supérieur glisser le long de son cou, ses dents se plantant sans retenue dans sa fine peau blanchâtre, laissant de nombreuses marques violacées.

Malgré le fait que ces morsures le faisaient souffrir au plus haut point, il ne pouvait se défendre, restant muet et immobile, telle une marionnette à la merci de ce loup affamé. Le temps parut tellement long pour le châtain, alors qu'il n'y avait eu que quelques minutes d'écoulées depuis la déclaration de son patron. Suite à une concentration extrême, il finit alors par prononcer difficilement quelque chose, d'une voix à peine audible, dans une phrase hachée et confuse.

\- Que... Qu'est-ce qui... vous prend... de dire cela...?

Le plus vieux se redressa subitement, plantant à nouveau son regard froid dans celui de sa proie, tandis qu'il empoigna ses cheveux afin que ce dernier le regarde sans flancher. Et ce fut alors d'une voix toujours à vous glacer le sang qu'il lui répondit presque contre ses lèvres.

\- C'est l'heure pour toi de payer l'addition de tes conneries, Jäger.

La détresse se lisait dans les yeux du plus jeune, tandis qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger d'un millimètre, dans un état complètement second, son euphorie subite se battait avec la peur immense que lui procurait son patron. Tout n'était que contradiction dans son esprit, et il n'était qu'à deux pas de tomber dans une folie irréversible. Comment une chose aussi petite qu'un bonbon avait le pouvoir de foutre autant de bordel dans son corps et son esprit ? Malgré le fait qu'il commençait à comprendre ce qu'il avait ingurgité, il prononça alors à nouveau avec difficulté ces quelques mots.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous... m'avez fait prendre...?

Un fin et très léger sourire apparut au coin des lèvres du brun, tandis qu'il le fixait toujours avec un appétit féroce, tel un carnivore face à un bon steak de viande rouge. Il ne mit pas longtemps à lui répondre, de sa voix rauque et légèrement enrouée.

\- Quelque chose qui te rendra plus docile et disons... Plus coopératif.

La machine était en marche, le brun n'avait aucunement l'intention de se remettre en question sur ses pratiques peu orthodoxes, et Eren l'avait bien compris. Malgré son esprit tourmenté et complètement en désaccord constant, il avait ce mauvais pressentiment, son instinct lui montrait ce qui allait se passer pendant les prochaines heures. Mais quelque chose de plus intense se fit ressentir à ce moment-là. Et sous le regard interrogateur de son patron, le plus jeune se mit à rire faiblement, d'une voix grave, le regard complètement terne et vitreux, les yeux mi-clos et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le visage du "Je vais les massacrer jusqu'au dernier" vous l'avez ?

Le brun recula alors légèrement la tête, le fixant tout en fronçant à peine les sourcils, ne comprenant absolument pas ce changement d'attitude. Il sentait bien que quelque chose avait changé, son assistant le regardait sans vraiment le regarder, comme s'il était dans une transe imperturbable. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça, et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. La peur du châtain s'était transformée en une grimace disgracieuse, comme si son esprit était à présent à des années lumière de cet endroit. Soudain, ce dernier prit subitement la parole, sans bafouiller, d'une voix grave et absolument pas mélodieuse.

\- D'accord, j'avoue tout. Putain mais si t'avais vu ta gueule en lisant mes messages, c'était jouissif. Une vraie tête de con. Parce que c'est ce que t'es, "Ackerman", un gros con mal baisé qui croit avoir tous les droits sur tout le monde. Mais au fond on sait bien tous les deux que t'es que dalle. Juste un petit chien galeux qui lèche le cul des gros bonnets pour avoir un peu de pouvoir dans ta misérable vie de merde. Ca te rassure de te croire supérieur aux autres, car au fond de toi tu sais très bien que tu ne vaux rien. Et je vais te détruire, toi et ton oligarchie de merde. Je prendrai ta place, parce que je la mérite mille fois plus que toi.

Le plus jeune se remit à rire, toujours de façon affreusement laide, tandis que son regard de fou était toujours plongé dans celui de son supérieur. Bon sang, cette substance était jouissive, elle le mettait dans un état d'euphorie qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu auparavant. Cet aspect de sa personnalité qu'il avait toujours dissimulé avec beaucoup d'efforts, à présent plus rien ne l'arrêtait, elle était présente, à la vue de tous, se donnant en spectacle. Cette part de lui même qui le conduirait immédiatement dans un asile de maboules si on la découvrait, il l'avait complètement relâchée.

\- C'est toi qui vas te retrouver à la rue, comme un pauvre clodo, et tu crèveras la bouche ouverte, pendant que je prendrai mon pied à diriger à ta place. Tu te feras une jolie maison en carton avec ton meilleur ami Jean. Vous irez fouiller les poubelles ensembles, et danser autour d'un baril en feu, avant de crever de la peste.

Le plus jeune leva alors lentement la main, afin de poser le bout de son index sur le nez de son supérieur, avant de faire quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

\- Hop ! Je t'ai volé ton nez ! Viens le chercher si t'es cap !

L'attitude puérile du plus jeune contrastait complètement avec celle de son supérieur. Ce dernier se contentait de le regarder, sans réelle émotion, donnant l'impression d'attendre simplement que le clown termine son speech. Subitement, Eren regardait avec concentration son pouce coincé entre son index et son majeur, avant de fixer à nouveau son supérieur, penchant légèrement la tête sur le coté.

\- Putain comme tu serais laid sans ton nez...

En réalité, Livaï n'avait absolument pas prévu que son petit assistant était sujet à de nombreux troubles psychotiques. Et il venait de refourguer une substance nocive pour ce type de personnes. La MDMA, drogue de l'amour, ou plus communément appelée Extasy, était une nouvelle drogue sur le marché à cette époque. Pour la personne qui en prend, elle est empathogène, c'est-à-dire qu'elle génère de l'empathie, d'où "drogue de l'amour". Les personnes qui en consomment ressentent un sentiment d'amour universel, l'envie de câliner son voisin, des pulsions sexuelles beaucoup plus poussées. Leur énergie physique et mentale est triplée pendant un temps, environ entre trois et cinq heures.

Mais elle ne fait pas que du bien, car pour les personnes qui ont un esprit bancal, ou encore des troubles psychologiques, elle peut être très dangereuse. Les effets de cette drogue peuvent parfois déconnecter la personne de la réalité, ils peuvent avoir de brutaux changements d'humeur, et la descente après la prise de la substance peut être très violente. Le brun n'en avait aucunement conscience, et il pensait simplement que son abruti d'assistant faisait simplement le con.

Subitement, l'attitude du châtain changea à nouveau complètement. Il fixait son supérieur avec des yeux larmoyants, dignes des plus beaux yeux humides d'une actrice hollywoodienne. Tandis que des gouttes salées dévalaient ses petites joues rosies, il agrippa alors désespérément le col de la chemise du brun tout en le fixant avec désespoir, tandis qu'il gémit ces quelques mots, la goutte au nez.

\- Mais d'un autre coté... J'aimerai tellement être toi... Être aussi beau, aussi fort et aussi sadique que tu l'es... Moi je suis moche et tellement faible... La vie est trop injuste... Avec mes yeux de grenouille là... Je ne fais peur à personne...

Le brun le regardait d'un air blasé, le sourcil légèrement haussé, tandis qu'il se contentait de rester silencieux, écoutant les jérémiades de cet idiot sans en avoir vraiment le choix. Il se demandait simplement comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer ainsi. Non mais il était vraiment en train chialer là ? Il finit par fermer lentement les yeux, pendant quelques secondes, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et de refaire face au bouffon de service. Ce dernier le regardait avec une subite admiration. Il se permit alors de passer ses doigts sous les yeux du brun, afin de caresser sa peau cernée, un sourire benêt accroché aux lèvres.

\- Wouha... Même quand tu fermes les yeux tu me fais un effet de dingue... Et ces cernes des enfers là... Ca te donne un méchant coté autoritaire... Si seulement j'avais les mêmes...

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, signe d'un agacement profond face à ce spectacle lamentable que lui offrait le plus jeune. D'ailleurs, les compliments n'avait jamais eu de grands effets sur Livaï, au contraire, ça avait plutôt le don de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Alors il saisit fermement le poignet du châtain, avant d'éloigner sa main baladeuse de sa personne. Et sur un ton plus que menaçant, il lui rétorqua ces quelques mots.

\- Ne me retouches plus jamais comme ça.

Le brun poussa un long soupir, puis il finit par se lever subitement, avant de reprendre sa veste, la passant sous le bras, tandis qu'il gardait son emprise sur le plus jeune, resserrant sa poigne sur son poignet.

\- On se casse.

Eren écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il comprit qu'ils allaient quitter les lieux, se faisant entrainer de force jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment par la poigne de fer qu'était son supérieur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne lui adressa même pas un regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le parking de la maison d'édition. Alors qu'il déverrouilla les portières de sa voiture en appuyant sur le bouton de sa clé, le brun ouvrit la portière du siège passager afin que le plus jeune puisse monter. Malheureusement pour lui, Eren n'avait absolument pas l'intention de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Il se retourna alors face à son supérieur, qui d'ailleurs le fixait d'un air mauvais, et avec une voix toute innocente, il lui demanda alors, tenant à peine debout.

\- Ca ne te dis pas plutôt d'aller sur le toit de l'immeuble et d'admirer le paysage ? Ce serait un bon plan de fin de soirée ? Non ?

Le brun poussa alors un long soupir d'exaspération, avant de sortir son paquet de clopes et de s'en griller une, car il en avait carrément besoin pour supporter ce casse couilles de première.

\- Ferme ta gueule et monte.

Suite à cette réponse douce et poétique, Eren tapa alors fermement du pied, manquant de tomber au passage, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse, comme pour dire à son supérieur qu'il n'irait nul part d'autre que sur le toit.

\- Je suis très sérieux, Messire Ackerman de la maison Die Welt.

Alors Livaï en fait, c'était le type qui n'avait absolument pas de patience, genre encore moins qu'une femme enceinte de huit mois prête à accoucher, elle à coté c'est Gandhi vous voyez ? Donc forcément, la réponse de ce stupide et suicidaire Eren ne lui plu absolument pas. D'un regard noir, il finit alors par subitement donner un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du châtain le faisant tomber sur le siège passager. Il se retint alors avec toute la maitrise et le self control qu'il pouvait avoir pour ne pas le massacrer comme ce pauvre fauteuil dans le chapitre deux, puis il finit par refermer la portière avant de monter coté conducteur.

Une fois dans la voiture, il prit quelques secondes afin de tirer sur sa clope et de se calmer, car il avait les nerfs à vif. Pendant ce bref temps de silence, il ne cessait de se dire que le châtain allait prendre grave cher une fois arrivé, ce qui ne tarda donc pas à l'apaiser, voire même à le faire sourire, lui l'homme au visage le plus fermé de cette planète. Donc, tandis que le sadique affichait un sourire malsain, Eren avait la main posée sur son ventre, le visage habillé d'une grimace à la hauteur de la subite douleur présente sur ce dernier. En temps normal, le châtain aurait appelé immédiatement la police pour agression, mais là il était tellement perché qu'il n'aurait même pas su faire fonctionner un téléphone. Et puis que dirait la police face à un mec qui était shooté à l'Extasy ? Ouais en fait il valait mieux qu'il souffre en silence, et attende simplement que ça passe.

Heureusement pour lui, la douleur s'atténua pendant le trajet, le faisant reprendre une respiration normale tandis que son regard était plongé sur les lumières de la ville qui défilaient à travers la fenêtre, comme hypnotisé. Ce trajet lui parut tellement long, mais dans son état, son jugement temporel n'était vraiment pas fiable. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il l'emmenait, il se contentait de regarder à travers la fenêtre, pendant que son supérieur conduisait.

Le brun le laissa entrer le premier dans ce grand appartement situé au dix-septième étage d'un immense building, avant d'y pénétrer à son tour, posant sa veste sur le porte manteau. Le plus jeune ne tarda pas à s'avancer dans l'entrée, curieux de découvrir cet appartement, bien qu'il ne marchait pas droit et manquerait de tomber au moindre obstacle sur sa route. Subitement, alors qu'il était dans le grand couloir, il aperçut un grand cube en plexiglass. Dedans se trouvaient de nombreux rondins de bois ainsi que de la végétation. Eren fronça alors les sourcils avant de s'approcher de l'objet, curieux. Il n'y avait rien. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce que son supérieur passe devant lui, avant d'ouvrir le cube, tenant deux petits rongeurs blancs, morts, par la queue.

\- A table les gars.

Le coeur d'Eren rata un battement, tandis que ses yeux étaient écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Les deux monstres étaient en train de dévorer les pauvres petits rongeurs sans retenue. Il cru tomber dans les pommes en les voyant. Il en tremblait tandis que sa respiration se faisait saccadée. Le brun le remarqua aussitôt, et sur un ton agacé, lui demanda.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

Eren ne faisait même plus attention à son supérieur, ses yeux étaient rivés sur les deux bestioles qui festoyaient en silence, du moins quand les os ne craquaient pas. Il répondit alors, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec ça chez toi...?

Le brun suivit alors le regard de son assistant, avant de venir saisir l'un des deux arachnides dans sa main. La bestiole faisait quasiment la taille de cette dernière, d'une couleur marron foncée avec un bon nombre de poils sur le corps. Ses huit pattes se mouvaient lentement sur sa main, tandis qu'il la regardait avec une certaine affection.

\- Lui c'est Klaus, salue-le.

Il s'approcha alors subitement d'Eren, la mygale sur la main, tandis que le châtain cru faire une crise cardiaque. Il ne pu s'empêcher de crier de terreur, complètement effrayé par ce monstre qui se tenait devant lui, tandis qu'il recula vivement jusqu'à percuter violemment le mur derrière lui.

-Eloigne-la de moi s'il te plait !

Le brun fronça les sourcils face à la réaction d'Eren, agacé que ce dernier ne s'intéresse pas à son animal de compagnie. Mais il ne s'approcha pas d'avantage, et laissait gambader son araignée le long de son bras, sans aucune peur.

\- T'as la phobie des araignées, Jäger ?

Eren était sur le point de fondre en larmes tant la peur l'avait consumée, il avait les jambes flageolantes, et difficilement, il hocha la tête suite à la question de son supérieur. Ce dernier poussa alors un soupir, avant de venir poser son doigt sur l'abdomen de l'arachnide, tout en disant ces quelques mots sur un ton sans la moindre émotion.

-Lui aussi l'avait.

\- Lui aussi...? Demanda Eren d'une voix vacillante, presque instantanément.

Son supérieur ancra alors son regard dans le sien, avant qu'un léger sourire étire ses lèvres, tandis qu'il poursuivit.

-Mon ancien assistant. J'ai voulu qu'il fasse face à sa phobie pour qu'il la dépasse, mais il n'a pas pu. J'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort.

Le brun reposa alors la bestiole dans le vivarium avant de le refermer, vérifiant qu'il fut bien verrouillé, puis il s'approcha de son assistant, avant de saisir fermement le col de sa chemise et de le tirer contre lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes afin d'entamer un baiser brutal, lui arrachant presque la langue au passage. Après quelques secondes sous les plaintes aigües du plus jeune, le brun murmura alors contre ses lèvres, d'une voix rauque et ferme.

\- Rassure-toi, j'ai d'autre projets pour toi ce soir.

Eren était piégé, sachant très bien au fond de lui ce qui l'attendait, malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire, il était encore bien trop faible et avait l'esprit dans un brouillard puissant à cause de ce que lui avait fait prendre son supérieur. Malgré l'appréhension qu'il avait, la phrase du brun ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il sentit de nombreux papillonnements dans son ventre, tandis qu'il était dévoré par la curiosité. Il savait très bien qu'il allait vivre un enfer pendant les prochaines heures, mais il se disait aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il avait une relation avec quelqu'un. De nature antisociale, il n'avait jamais tissé de liens assez forts pour en arriver là. Il était pur sur tous les plans. Et malgré le danger imminent, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au cap qu'il allait passer cette nuit-là. Rien que les baisers surprises de son supérieur lui procuraient un effet qu'il ne pourrait décrire, ils étaient à la fois douloureux, mais aussi agréablement excitants. Cela correspondait parfaitement à l'image qu'il avait du brun, il était à la fois imbuvable, injuste, blessant, mais aussi captivant, charismatique, séduisant, sûr de lui et hypnotisant. Il était la contradiction même, personne ne pouvait le détester à cent pour cent. Et plus il était entreprenant avec le châtain, plus ce dernier se rendait compte de l'attirance presque magnétique qu'il avait pour son supérieur.

Eren divaguait complètement, perdu dans ses pensées, pendant que le brun lui bouffait littéralement les lèvres. Bouffait était le mot, car comme pour le premier baiser, il ne se retint pas de planter ses dents dans la chair tendre de son assistant, le liquide rouge s'écoulant dans leur bouche, procurant au plus vieux une excitation sans pareille. Après un instant de festin liquide, Eren tenta de rompre ces baisers brûlants et bestiaux, car bien que cela lui titillait le bas du ventre, il avait tout de même sa fierté qui le bloquait. Il ne pouvait pas simplement se laisser faire, comme une marionnette, ce n'était pas son genre. Et comme pour mettre à l'épreuve son supérieur, il murmura alors d'un ton intransigeant, le regard tout de même vitreux.

\- Je n'aime pas les hommes comme toi, je ne suis pas homosexuel.

Suite à cette révélation, le brun recula alors légèrement la tête afin d'ancrer son regard perçant dans celui du plus jeune. Sans aucune émotion face à cette grosse révélation, il haussa subitement les épaules en lui lançant un "Et alors ?" complètement désintéressé. Eren haussa les sourcils de surprise face à cette réponse inattendue, ne s'y attendant vraiment pas, tandis que le brun l'embrassa de nouveau sauvagement, comme pour appuyer ses propos. Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune utilisa toutes les forces qu'il pouvait avoir afin de le repousser, le faisant reculer de plusieurs centimètres.

-Comment ça "Et alors" ?! S'énerva le châtain.

Le regard du brun était à présent un mélange entre de l'agacement profond et une excitation sans nom. Il se rapprocha alors à nouveau de son homologue, empoignant fermement ses cheveux tandis que son regard projetait toute la domination dont il était capable de faire preuve. Il murmura alors à nouveau d'un ton ferme, une dernière fois, sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Depuis quand le prédateur attend l'autorisation de sa proie pour la dévorer ? Cette nuit je vais t'éduquer, Jäger.

Il l'entraîna subitement de force jusqu'à sa chambre, tenant toujours fermement sa poigne dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il ignorait complètement les plaintes du plus jeune qui tentait de se débattre en vain. Il le jeta violemment à plat ventre sur le grand lit double, ne tardant pas à monter à califourchon sur ses fesses pour l'empêcher de bouger, tandis qu'il lui arracha sa chemise d'un geste ferme afin de dévoiler la peau laiteuse de son dos. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il lui maintenait les poignets dans son dos, puis de sa main libre, il déboucla sa propre ceinture afin de la retirer, et de l'enrouler autour des poignets du plus jeune, la nouant comme une corde. Une fois le châtain totalement immobilisé, il le positionna sur les genoux, veillant bien à ce que sa joue soit plaquée contre le drap froid du lit. Lui-même sur les genoux, face à ce postérieur qui l'affamait d'avantage, il passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, puis il sortit une cigarette de sa poche afin de s'en griller une. Il expira bruyamment la fumée, admirant son jouet qui tentait de se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par reprendre la parole, le ton à la fois glacial, mais avec une pointe d'impatience.

\- Dis-moi, Jäger. Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point me détestes-tu ?

Entre un bon nombre d'injures destinées à ce cinglé tortionnaire, Eren répondit alors instantanément, d'une voix pleine de rage.

\- Un milliard de fois ! J'aimerai te voir mort espèce de détraqué ! Détache-moi tout de suite !

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réponse non pas surprenante, puis en expirant une nouvelle fois la fumée de sa cigarette, il murmura alors sur un ton menaçant, sans quitter le dos du plus jeune des yeux.

\- Alors ça signifie dix sur dix. Ce sera donc dix punitions.

Et sans plus attendre, il retira la cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, la maintenant de façon perpendiculaire, avant de venir écraser le coté brûlant contre la colonne vertébrale du plus jeune, au niveau de sa chute de reins, dans un bruit effrayant rapidement masqué par le hurlement du châtain. Les yeux pétillants d'envie, il reproduisit la même action, quelques centimètres plus haut, laissant une deuxième plaie sur sa peau laiteuse à présent mutilée. Eren ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur, tandis que de nombreuses larmes dévalaient ses joues, tentant tant bien que mal de se débattre, mais immobilisé par la main du cinglé qui maintenait son dos en place.

\- Arrête s'il te plait ! Excuse-moi, je ne te manquerai plus jamais de respect, je ne te détesterai plus, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je te le jure... Arrête... Je t'en supplie...

Le brun s'arrêta subitement suite à ces supplications, laissant un temps de repos au torturé, tandis qu'il s'amusa à passer sa langue sur les monstrueuses brûlures, les lapant comme un chat, sous les plaintes du plus jeune, déjà à bout. Il murmura alors toujours sur un ton froid et inhumain ces quelques mots.

\- Plus que huit.

Suite à cela, il reprit ses abominations, ne laissant aucune pause entre chaque mutilations, tandis que le plus jeune n'avait même plus assez de voix pour continuer de hurler. Tout en créant une série de points sur la colonne vertébrale de son jouet, il se mit alors à lui confier ses pensées, d'une façon si malsaine que le plus jeune cru mourir à de nombreuses reprises tandis que ses larmes ne cessaient de rouler sur ses petites joues.

\- Tu vas me laisser te violenter. Tu vas me laisser te découvrir. Tu vas me laisser te pénétrer. Aucune de tes plaintes ne m'en empêchera. Je vais te baiser comme un animal, Jäger. Je vais te ressentir de l'intérieur, je vais te faire regretter tes choix. Je vais te retirer toute envie de vivre. Je vais t'infliger une douleur telle, que la mort sera ta délivrance.

D'un sourire de désaxé, il se rapprocha alors de l'oreille du plus jeune, ce dernier suffoquant bruyamment suite à cette torture insupportable, avant de lui murmurer avec une envie à peine retenue ses intentions.

\- Tu as pris ton pied en voyant ma tête lorsque je lisais tes messages ? Je vais à présent prendre le mien en voyant ton visage déformé par la douleur quand je vais te détruire de l'intérieur.

Il passa un rapide coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille après ses dires, puis il se redressa à nouveau. Seules les suffocations du plus jeune se faisaient entendre dans la pièce, et ce dernier ne pu se retenir de pleurer davantage lorsque son supérieur déboutonna son pantalon de force, retirant ensuite ses derniers vêtements. A présent complètement nu, les mains liées dans son dos, Eren se promit une chose avant de perdre complètement la tête face à cette futur douleur. Il ne crierait plus. Il ferait tout pour subir cette humiliation en silence. Car crier lui ferait trop plaisir, c'était ce qu'il cherchait, et Eren ne lui ferait pas ce cadeau. Lorsqu'il entendit la braguette du pantalon de son tortionnaire se dézipper, sa respiration se fit saccadée tandis qu'il plissa violemment les yeux, mordant violemment sa lèvre, priant pour que la douleur soit le plus minime possible.

Pour le brun, c'était tout le contraire. Son but était de lui infliger un maximum de douleur, car plus son jouet souffrirait, plus son plaisir serait décuplé. Après avoir passé sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, il sortit alors son membre tendu de son caleçon, donnant quelques vas et viens à l'aide de sa main pour le préparer. Puis, tout en se mordant la lèvre, il ne tarda pas à le pénétrer d'un coup sec, brutal, sans aucune empathie. Un bref soupir passa ses lèvres, les yeux brièvement fermés, tandis que pour Eren l'entrée de ce corps étranger en lui était tout sauf plaisant. Son visage grimaça de douleur, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrit en grand, malgré qu'aucun son ne passa ses lèvres, même s'il avait voulu crier, il n'aurait pas pu, la douleur subite lui avait coupé la voix. Le brun ne tarda pas à entamer de brutaux vas et viens, s'enfonçant toujours d'avantage dans l'intimité du châtain, ce dernier hoquetant de nombreuses fois de douleur, tandis qu'il ne cessait de se griffer les mains jusqu'au sang tant sa souffrance était intense et insoutenable. Il sentait son intimité se déchirer, se faire labourer sans retenue, comprenant enfin ce que les détenus en prison pouvaient ressentir après avoir fait l'erreur de faire tomber leur savonnette.

L'humiliation était totale, il se faisait prendre comme un chien par le pire des enfoirés, mais malgré cela, le brun avait tenu parole. En effet, il le baisait comme un animal, se foutant pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, son plaisir étant sa seule préoccupation. Et il avait l'air d'aimer ça, car le plus jeune pouvait entendre de nombreux soupirs rauques passer les lèvres de son supérieur. Eren sentait ses fesses s'enflammer dans un supplice insupportable, il avait l'impression que cette torture durait depuis des heures, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de mourir, mais il se contentait seulement de pleurer et de souffrir en silence, tel le petit toutou impuissant qu'il était. Subitement, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre la tête, il surprit le brun à se retirer brusquement de son intimité, sans un mot. Il ne pu s'empêcher de tousser violemment, à la limite de vomir, tandis qu'il enfonça ensuite son visage dans l'oreiller blanc afin de s'empêcher d'hurler de douleur et que ce dernier ne le voit pas pleurer. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put se cacher plus longtemps, car le brun ne tarda pas à le retourner brutalement et de force sur le dos.

Leur regard se croisèrent subitement, l'un reflétant peur et douleur tandis que l'autre brûlait d'une soif de sadisme sans nom. Eren tenta tout de même de le supplier du regard d'arrêter, mais en vain. Comme réponse, les lèvres de son supérieur vinrent dévorer les siennes, tandis qu'il entra à nouveau en lui avec une violence sans pareille. Les brutaux coups de reins reprirent de plus belle, tandis que le brun dévorait les lèvres de son jouet, dans de nombreux baisers langoureux et abrupts. Le coeur d'Eren allait exploser sous toute cette douloureuse pression, et comme un animal en danger de mort, il tenta désespérément de s'en sortir et de repousser son prédateur. Sans même réfléchir, il mordit alors violemment la lèvre de son supérieur, le plus fort possible, jusqu'au sang. Face à ce soudain retournement de situation, le brun stoppa tout mouvement, tentant de se dégager de l'emprise soudaine de son jouet. Il se redressa alors rapidement, croisant le regard du châtain, d'un regard meurtrier, tandis qu'il passa le dos de sa main sur sa lèvre inférieure. Découvrant son propre sang sur cette dernière, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, tandis qu'il dévisageait le plus jeune avec une rage absolument pas cachée.

Le regard du plus jeune était rempli de peur, tandis que le sang de son supérieur coulait sur son menton. Le brun finit par sourire, puis émettre un léger rire, tandis qu'il passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de les plaquer en arrière. Il plaqua alors subitement sa main sur le matelas, à coté du visage terrifié du plus jeune, tandis que son autre main vient empoigner violemment sa gorge, ce dernier suffocant par manque d'air. Le brun rapprocha son visage du sien, les yeux pétillants, avant de lui dire ces quelques mots d'un ton malsain.

\- Je vais tellement m'amuser avec toi.

Il passa lentement sa langue sur la lèvre du châtain afin de récupérer son propre sang, tandis que les coups de bassin reprirent à nouveau, faisant hoqueter ce dernier de douleur. Tandis qu'il resserra sa prise sur sa gorge, le brun dévora à nouveau les lèvres de son jouet, faisant quelques pauses parfois afin d'admirer son visage torturé, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Cette torture dura de nombreuses minutes, tandis qu'Eren se faisait violence pour n'émettre aucun son, c'était une promesse qu'il s'était faite. Malheureusement, certains brutaux coups de reins l'empêchaient de garder le silence tant ils étaient trop douloureux. Soudain, après avoir enduré ces longues et interminables minutes, son supérieur augmenta la cadence de ses coups, ses soupirs se faisant de plus en plus nombreux, puis subitement, dans un grognement rauque, il donna un ultime coup de bassin avant de se décharger complètement dans l'intimité du plus jeune. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis qu'il sentit un liquide chaud et épais se répandre sans retenue au plus profond de lui. Jamais il n'oublierait cette sensation, la première de sa vie, la première et la pire expérience qu'il eut vécu.

Alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler pendant de nombreuses secondes dans un silence pesant, le brun reprit peu à peu ses esprits après cette énorme montée d'adrénaline. Il finit par se redresser légèrement afin de croiser le regard du plus jeune, et dans un fin sourire, il vient lentement lui tapoter la joue, silencieusement. Il se retira lentement de lui, puis retourna son jouet de force sur le ventre afin de libérer ses poignets endoloris. Une fois cela fait, il s'assit contre l'oreiller à coté de lui, sortant son paquet de clopes de la poche de son pantalon afin de s'en griller une, toujours silencieux. Eren toussa de nouveau violemment, à la limite de vomir, tandis qu'il caressa ses poignets meurtris, toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il finit alors par s'allonger sur le dos, à bout de force, avant de poser son regard sur son supérieur, un regard rempli de haine, suffocant violement.

\- Co... Comment tu peux faire des choses... aussi atroces... et aimer ça...?

Suite à cette question, le brun souffla bruyamment la fumée de sa cigarette, et répondit d'une façon nonchalante au châtain, sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

\- A l'âge de dix ans, j'ai tué mon père, ensuite une femme, et aussi un gars de ma classe. Après cela, je n'ai plus jamais rien ressenti. Il n'y a que dans des moments comme ceux-ci que je me sens vivant. Lorsque j'ai ce contrôle sur quelqu'un, je ressens quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre.

Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il faisait toutes ces révélations à ce misérable gamin, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il n'était pas du genre à se confier comme ça, cette confidence lui avait échappée. Il posa alors le regard sur ce dernier, curieux de voir sa réaction.

\- Oi, Jäger ?!

Ledit Jäger ne répondait plus, ayant sombré dans un sommeil profond ou l'inconscience, telle était la question. D'un coté cela arrangeait le brun qu'il n'ait pas entendu cette confidence, car il n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée. Et elle était si moche, que personne ne devait la connaître, la solitude et ses secrets lui convenaient parfaitement.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

[ **NDA:** Salut à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous vous êtes remises de ce chapitre des enfers... Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser, quand j'ai publié cette fiction, après avoir décidé de faire plus de deux parties, je n'ai pas changé la description, j'ai complètement zappé, donc non ce n'est plus du tout gentillet, vu que j'ai quasiment poussé leur personnalité à l'extrême (Ils en ont encore à revendre, keep calm :) ) Je vais répondre à vos reviews qui m'ont trop faits plaisir ! Ca va prendre un peu de place, donc si vous n'êtes pas intéressées, allez directement au chapitre :)

 **Lottie** : Amen ? C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit quand j'avais fini d'écrire pour purger mon âme xD En tout cas merci pour le compliment, je suis contente que ce lemon t'aie plu, merci encore de me donner ton avis ! :)

 **Kinder** : Mdrrr quand j'ai lu la première phrase de ta review, j'avais l'impression que c'était Captain America lui-même qui le disait, ça collait tellement bien xD T'as envie de voir Livaï souffrir, c'est intéressant, peut-être qu'il va morfler, peut-être pas, on verra bien ;) Et merci à toi aussi pour le compliment sur mon lemon, ça me fait super plaisir, par contre j'ai vraiment hésité à faire un Eren consentant, mais vu ce que Livaï avait prévu de lui faire, j'ai abandonné, c'est impossible d'être consentant quand on vous fait subir ça xD Merci beaucoup pour ton avis ! :)

 **Windfell Hall** : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Et en effet, si Eren avait été un gentil et mignon garçon ça m'aurait vite gavé, j'aurai laissé tomber au premier chapitre ! Mdrr Merci encore à toi, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise :)

 **Review anonyme** : Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir prévenue pour la description, j'étais trop gênée quand j'ai remarqué xD Je suis super contente que mon histoire te plaise, moi aussi j'ai un petit faible pour ce Livaï psychopathe, je m'éclate à l'écrire ! Après en ce moment je suis au chômage -parasite- du coup j'ai beaucoup de temps -ça m'occupe en plus c'est nickel- alors les chapitres s'enchaînent vite :) Merci beaucoup pour ton avis !

 **San1110** : Mdrr l'aspect sentimental ? Livaï l'a mangé dans cette histoire xD Tant mieux que ce chapitre t'aie laissé cet effet-là, c'est exactement celui que je voulais transmettre, personnellement j'ai eu ce même malaise en l'écrivant... Ah oui si tu en as la phobie, ça n'a pas dû être le moment le plus drôle du chapitre... Moi c'est tout le contraire, je suis passionnée par les araignées, c'est en partie pour cela que je les ai choisies dans cette histoire xD L'histoire va évoluer, c'est même le commencement je dirai, après en bien ou en mal, telle est la question ;) Non mais laissez Livaï tranquille, vous voulez toutes qu'il meurt le pauvre... Mdrrr Bref merci beaucoup pour ton avis, il m'a fait super plaisir !

 **Aamy** : Alors en fait, j'ai une trame depuis que j'ai décidé de faire plus de deux parties -sur un vieux bout de papier tout déglingué mdrrr- mais après il m'arrive de retirer quelques trucs pour en mettre d'autres à la place, mais sinon toute l'histoire est prête, jusqu'à la fin ! Et bravo pour ta définition de Wattpad, je n'aurai pas dit mieux xD Moi aussi tout le passage avant le lemon j'étais pliée, je les imaginais trop sérieux mdrrr Et comme tu l'as dit, le GHB n'aurait pas convenu à Messire, puis je voyais bien Eren sous Exta ça m'a donné beaucoup d'inspiration xD Toi aussi tu t'es imaginé Livaï et Jean dans leur maison de carton Mdrrr l'image en tête, un délice ! J'imaginais trop Livaï donner un bon chassé des familles dans le bide d'Eren mdrr. Alors aimant vraiment les araignées, moi je le trouvais trop classe avec sa mygale sur le bras, j'aimerai tellement en avoir aussi chez moi mais bon, j'aurai des problèmes xD Baaah, les phobies ça ne se discute pas, c'est comme ça, je ne te jugerai pas mdrr En plus moi j'ai peur des guêpes, genre la peur viscérale, ça me pourrit tous mes étés et tout kfnkgnbg... Mdrrr c'est pour ça, sur le chapitre précédent quand t'avais dit "J'imagine Livaï demander cash à Eren s'il aime les hommes" j'étais pliée, genre "Euuuh nope" Mdrrr Livaï n'a que des qualités, si tu ne les vois pas, c'est que tu ne le regardes pas sous le bon angle ;) Ouais j'avoue le coup des brûlures de cigarette, j'étais en mode "Putain je suis vraiment en train d'écrire ça ?" j'étais pas sereine du tout xD Bref, sinon je ne te spoile pas dans tes questions, et encore merci pour tes supers commentaires, je ne m'en lasse pas bien au contraire ;)

 **Kiratategami** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que le sadisme soit passé crème, j'avais vraiment peur que ça ne soit pas le cas. Haha, je ne te spoile pas non plus, mais merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je le lirai comme d'habitude avec un grand plaisir ! A la prochaine :) ]

* * *

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever tandis que Livaï terminait de fumer sa clope, tout en fixant le plus jeune sans un mot. Ce dernier était plongé dans les songes, malgré son visage qui se crispait de douleur à de nombreuses reprises. Le brun n'avait pourtant aucun remords par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, après tout pourquoi en aurait-il ? Cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il avait ce genre de pulsions, cette haine qui le dévorait de l'intérieur, et cette voix qui le poussait à faire des choses abominables. Il n'avait pourtant jamais essayé de lutter, jamais essayé de s'en débarrasser ou même de se faire soigner par des spécialistes, parce qu'au fond, cette haine faisait partie de lui, partie de son passé, c'était elle qui l'avait bâti. Sans elle, il serait complètement perdu, plus rien n'aurait de sens, et son esprit ne serait certainement pas capable d'encaisser son passé. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de rassasier ses pulsions, de toujours avoir le contrôle, par peur de le perdre.

Eren avait raison au fond. Il avait bien compris le sentiment de vide que ressentait son supérieur, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il se comportait ainsi. Il l'avait deviné car il avait certainement le même, bien qu'il l'exprimait d'une autre façon, une façon qui faisait bien moins de mal à son entourage. Ce petit con avait touché dans le mille, alors qu'il était complètement déchiré, il lui avait balancé ses quatre vérités sans se tromper. Et c'était sûrement pour cela que son supérieur avait été aussi violent avec lui, car il lui en voulait d'avoir tout compris, lui ce gamin idiot, cet abruti qui s'amusait à écrire des messages puériles dans le journal, ce sale gosse qui mentait aussi mal qu'un putain d'arracheur de dents. Le brun passa lentement sa main sur son visage, puis il écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur la table de chevet, avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une douche, laissant le plus jeune dormir en paix.

Une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tard, le brun revint dans la chambre, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon propre, les cheveux encore humides, tandis qu'il tenait un téléphone à la main. Il s'assit de nouveau contre son oreiller, se grillant une autre cigarette, tandis que le plus jeune n'avait pas bougé, allongé sur le dos, toujours prisonnier des bras de Morphée. Il composa rapidement un numéro, puis il porta le téléphone à son oreille, attendant que la personne décroche. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil, entraînant donc la conversation.

\- T'as du nouveau ?

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, écoutant la réponse tandis qu'il tirait sur sa cigarette, puis après avoir soufflé la fumée, il reprit la parole d'un ton ferme.

\- Il a fumé quoi sérieux ? Il nous prend pour des cons ? Dis-lui que s'il ne nous donne pas la somme prévue, qu'il aille bien se faire enculer, on mettra quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se tut à nouveau, écoutant son interlocuteur tout en tirant quelques fois sur sa cigarette, quand soudain, un bruit assez désagréable attira son attention. Il tourna donc la tête en direction du plus jeune, qui était toujours inconscient, et reconnu immédiatement ces toussotements étranglés, il ne les connaissait que trop bien. Il lâcha alors subitement le téléphone avant de poser maladroitement sa cigarette dans le cendrier, puis il s'empressa alors de tourner le plus jeune sur le côté, laissant sa tête dépasser du lit. Après plusieurs toussotements, le liquide finit par jaillir, s'écrasant sur le sol dans de nombreux bruits peu élégants. Le brun gardait sa main plaquée contre le dos du plus jeune afin qu'il reste bien dans cette position, un profond sentiment de dégoût collé sur son visage. Avait-il fait cela afin que le châtain ne s'étouffe pas, ou alors était-ce pour sauver les draps blancs de son lit ? Les paris sont ouverts.

Après plusieurs secondes face à ce spectacle qui ruinait le sol de son appartement, le brun finit par l'allonger sur le ventre, faisant attention à ce que sa tête soit toujours hors du lit, puis il reprit le téléphone afin de prévenir son interlocuteur.

\- J'te rappelle.

Il ne tarda pas à raccrocher, reprenant sa clope au passage afin de la coincer entre ses lèvres, puis il se leva rapidement du lit, quittant la chambre en poussant un violent soupir. Il revint dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, une bassine vide à la main, une serpillière et une bassine remplie dans l'autre. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à le faire dormir sur le ventre, et c'était une dangereuse erreur, car si le plus jeune avait eu cette crise pendant que le brun était sous la douche, il se serait très certainement étouffé. Livaï en avait conscience, mais il essayait de ne pas y penser, se concentrant donc sur la tâche qu'il était en train de faire, c'est-à-dire décaler le plus jeune afin qu'il vomisse dans la bassine vide, pendant qu'il nettoyait le sol avec la serpillière. Et cela n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir pour cet obsédé de la propreté, l'ennemi public numéro un de la saleté. Ce fut donc avec une tête de déterré qu'il nettoyait silencieusement le sol, mettant la dose de javel et de produit ménager.

Quant à notre courageux petit Eren, après avoir vomi ses tripes, il reprit doucement conscience, enfin du moins il ouvrait légèrement les yeux, puis sentant que son corps avait fini de faire des siennes, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, avant de se tourner sur le côté, côté opposé à son supérieur afin qu'il ne puisse pas croiser son regard. Regardant dans le vide, il ne disait pas un mot, tandis que le brun continuait de nettoyer dans un silence pesant. Lorsque ce dernier quitta la pièce après avoir tout nettoyé, toute la pression que le châtain supportait se volatilisa comme par magie et il sentit son corps manifester de nombreux et violents frissons. N'ayant dormi qu'une petite heure, il était à la fois exténué, mais à la fois énervé comme s'il avait bu des litres de café.

Il ne savait absolument pas ce que son supérieur lui avait donné, mais ça l'avait complètement fracassé, son organisme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, comme s'il luttait contre quelque chose de puissant et nocif. Une violente douleur dans son dos ainsi qu'au niveau de sa chute de reins lui rappela brutalement ce qu'il s'était passé et il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux, se sentant complètement humilié, anéanti. Comme si l'envie de vivre l'avait quitté. Il ne cessait de se demander comment le brun pouvait-il être aussi mauvais, car à un tel stade ce n'était pas simplement un trait de caractère, pour faire subir ces choses atroces à son prochain, il fallait être sacrément dérangé. Il se dit alors subitement que son supérieur n'avait aucune empathie. Mais vraiment aucune.

Il ne devait jamais se remettre en question. C'était un monstre, un monstre intouchable. Si seulement il l'avait étranglé dans son sommeil la fois où il l'avait surpris à dormir dans son bureau. La haine du châtain revint alors petit à petit, son regard changeant lentement, tandis qu'il secoua brièvement la tête. Non, il s'était promis de ne pas finir comme l'ancien assistant de son supérieur. Il était bien plus fort que ça, jamais il ne capitulerait devant ce cinglé de barbare. Sa vengeance serait de taille, car jamais il ne laisserait passer cet affront. Son supérieur était cinglé ? Ca tombait bien, lui aussi. Et il était sûr d'une chose : Niveau fourberie et coup de poignard dans le dos, il était mille fois plus doué que son supérieur. Il murmura alors à voix basse, pour lui-même, le regard brûlant d'une rage sans nom.

\- Livaï Ackerman, j'espère que tu t'es bien amusé, parce que tu t'en es pris à la mauvaise personne, et tu vas vite le découvrir.

Il n'avait pas encore de plan, mais s'il le fallait, il y passerait sa vie, car ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, il méritait une vengeance à la hauteur de sa cruauté. Soudain, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, le brun réapparut dans la chambre dans le plus grand des silences. Il avança jusqu'au côté du lit opposé au plus jeune, le lit double étant au milieu de la pièce, chaque côté était accessible. Il s'assit donc au bord du lit, dos au châtain, tandis qu'il attrapa une énième cigarette afin de s'en griller une. Ce type fumait vraiment comme un pompier, se disait Eren, à son âge c'était quand même triste. Tandis que le châtain fixait son supérieur sans gêne ni retenue alors qu'il était dos à lui, le brun finit par subitement tourner la tête en sa direction, croisant le regard du plus jeune d'un regard froid et perçant.

Les yeux d'Eren s'ouvrirent en grand de surprise, ne s'attendant pas du tout à être pris sur le fait, et sans vraiment réfléchir, il remonta alors rapidement la couverture afin de cacher son visage, tel un enfant, laissant seulement sa tignasse noisette dépasser. Cette attitude puérile ne perturba en aucun cas le plus vieux, qui continuait de le fixer malgré son visage planqué derrière le bout de tissu. Pendant quelques secondes de silence, le plus jeune profitait d'avoir le visage camouflé afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il se disait qu'il devait agir comme si de rien n'était s'il ne voulait pas que son supérieur ne se doute de quelque chose, il ne devait absolument pas découvrir la soif de vengeance qui l'habitait. Il finit alors par baisser lentement la couverture, croisant de nouveau le regard froid de son homologue, puis d'une toute petite voix vacillante, il s'adressa à lui.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir sali votre appartement...

Le brun ne répondit pas à ses excuses, restant silencieux tandis qu'il continuait de le fixer de la même façon. Cette attitude mit le plus jeune mal à l'aise, il ne savait plus quoi dire, tandis qu'il détourna le regard, ne supportant plus cette tension dans ses yeux gris. Il avait vraiment un regard à vous glacer le sang, tant il était insoutenable. C'était simple, à chaque fois qu'Eren plongeait dans ces yeux gris démoniaques, il était complètement déstabilisé. Tandis que ce dernier était pris d'un malaise sans pareille, le brun finit alors par dire quelque chose, de sa voix rauque et enrouée.

\- Ne te tue pas, Eren.

Le plus jeune ne pu retenir sa surprise face à cette requête qui sortait de nul part, les yeux écarquillés, il fixait alors son homologue sans rien comprendre. Tandis qu'un silence malaisant s'était installé entre eux, le plus vieux finit par se lever du lit, allant fouiller dans son grand placard blanc, toujours sa cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres. Il retourna ensuite face au lit, balançant un caleçon propre aux pieds du plus jeune, avant de s'expliquer, d'une voix ferme.

\- Va prendre une douche, tu dois être dégueulasse. Il y a une serviette propre et une brosse à dents neuve dans le placard de la salle de bain.

Il montra alors du regard une des portes de la chambre qui donnait sur la salle de bain, puis sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce, allant se préparer un café dans la pièce de vie. Le plus jeune resta alors interdit, seul dans cette chambre, il ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi son supérieur lui avait demandé une telle chose, pourquoi là maintenant ? Parfois il ne le comprenait vraiment pas. Il secoua alors vivement la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de son tourment, puis, comme le lui avait demandé le plus vieux, il tenta alors de se lever du lit. Le choc était soudain et intense. Une fois debout, il s'appuya violemment contre le mur, ayant l'impression qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

Sa vive douleur au niveau de sa chute de reins, ainsi que les effets de la substance qu'il avait pris plusieurs heures auparavant le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Son coeur battait à la chamade, tandis qu'il était pris de nombreuses nausées. Heureusement pour lui, le plus vieux ne lui avait donné qu'une toute petite dose, si cela n'avait pas été le cas, la descente aurait été bien plus atroce. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche froide, sa douche froide habituelle qui le débarrasse de tout tourment. Il prit alors difficilement le vêtement que lui avait prêté le plus vieux, puis il se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Une fois dans la cabine, il laissa couler l'eau froide sur son corps, poussant un long soupir de bien-être lorsque cette dernière se répandit dans son dos, la douleur de ses brûlures s'atténuant instantanément. Bon sang que ça lui faisait du bien. Il avait comme le sentiment de revivre.

Pendant ce temps, Livaï, assit sur une des chaises de sa cuisine ouverte sur le salon, buvait lentement son café, tirant par moment sur sa cigarette, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Soudain, un bruit le fit limite sursauter. C'était la sonnerie de son interphone. Il se leva alors rapidement afin de se diriger jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement, puis son regard changea complètement lorsqu'il vit la personne à travers la vidéo de l'interphone. Il décrocha donc, disant simplement un "Je t'ouvre" avant de reposer le combiné et de se diriger rapidement dans la salle de bain. D'un mouvement brusque, il ouvrit la porte, faisant sursauter le plus jeune au passage qui était à poil dans la cabine transparente, et il se contenta de lui donner un ordre ferme, sans attendre de réponse par la suite.

\- Ne sors pas de cette chambre jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher.

Il repartit alors aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant le plus jeune dans l'interrogation totale, tandis que la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il alla donc ouvrir à son invité surprise, lui demandant d'une façon nonchalante, le regard blasé, tandis qu'il le laissait entrer et se débarrasser de sa veste ainsi que de ses chaussures.

-Pourquoi t'es venu ?

L'homme à la chevelure de miel posa sa mallette à côté du meuble de l'entrée, tandis qu'il suivait le brun jusqu'au salon afin de s'asseoir sur un des canapés.

\- J'étais inquiet, tu avais une voix étrange au téléphone, et puis je n'étais pas loin de chez toi.

Le brun s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de lui, le bras négligemment posé sur le dossier de ce dernier, sa cigarette coincée entre son index et son majeur, tandis qu'il leva les yeux au ciel face à la réponse de son homologue, avant de lui rétorquer d'une façon agacée.

\- Erwin, arrête de me materner comme si j'avais encore quinze ans.

\- Si je te materne encore, c'est parce que tu te comportes comme un gamin de quinze ans, lança le plus vieux tandis qu'il se grilla à son tour une cigarette. Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais en taule à l'heure qu'il est à cause de tes conneries Livaï.

Le plus vieux était pleinement conscient des crimes que son protégé avait commis, il était au courant de ses troubles mentaux, et même s'il savait que le couvrir n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui, il le faisait quand même. Livaï en avait pris l'habitude, et parce que son mentor était toujours derrière lui pour de le protéger de la justice, il avait fini par tout se permettre. Le brun poussa un long soupir avant de tirer longuement sur sa clope, puis il se gratta maladroitement l'arrière de la tête, regardant le plus vieux comme un gosse à qui on ferait un sermon.

\- Si t'es venu pour radoter tu peux repartir, ça va j'ai capté le message, je me contrôle, alors inutile de t'inquiéter.

Et comme pour se moquer de notre cher Livaï, la situation dégénéra suite à l'entrée surprise du plus jeune dans la pièce. Il se tenait à l'entrée du couloir, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon, celui de Livaï d'ailleurs, tandis qu'il regardait le président avec un léger sourire gêné, ce dernier quant à lui, le fixait avec de grands yeux écarquillés. Erwin ne tarda pas à porter son regard sur le brun, le même brun qui avait la main posée sur son visage, cachant ses yeux, à la limite du facepalm. Le plus vieux fixa alors de nouveau Eren, puis à nouveau son protégé, pris de surprise, jusqu'à ce que le châtain finisse par s'exprimer d'une petite voix toute mignonne et innocente.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Président, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, je viens seulement me servir quelque chose à boire, j'ai eu une nuit très mouvementée...

Et sur ces mots, le plus jeune se dirigea alors vers le réfrigérateur, sous le regard interdit du Président, lui faisant alors subitement dos. Et là, ce dernier cru lâcher sa cigarette tant il était offusqué. En effet, il pouvait voir le dos du plus jeune mutilé par une dizaine de brûlures. Après s'être servi son jus d'orange, Eren repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, un large sourire aux lèvres, laissant de nouveau les deux hommes seuls. Le plus vieux regarda alors Livaï, la colère pouvant se lire aisément dans ses yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui lui as fait ça ?

Le brun détourna alors le regard, tout en mordillant sa lèvre, comme un gamin qui venait d'être pris sur le fait après avoir fait une gosse bêtise. Et ce fut alors d'une voix sans émotion, qu'il répondit au blond.

\- Si je te réponds, je vais devoir te mentir.

\- Tu viens juste de me mentir en me disant que tu avais le contrôle sur tes pulsions, Livaï !

Le brun fronça alors les sourcils face au haussement de ton de son mentor, rétorquant donc d'une voix agacée, comme pour se défendre.

\- C'est cet enculé qui m'écrivait des messages dans le journal, je lui ai juste donné une bonne leçon. Et comment veux-tu que je me contrôle ?! C'est comme si tu me demandais de m'arrêter de respirer !

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de toute la merde que tu as foutu quand ce garçon s'est suicidé ? Tu sais dans quelle position tu m'as mis au moins ? J'ai failli perdre mon entreprise à cause de ta connerie ! Et tu recommences ?! A chaque fois que je te sors de la merde, tu replonges dedans tête baissée ! S'il se fout en l'air lui aussi, on fait quoi ?!

Le blond poussa alors un long soupir, comme pour tenter de se calmer, puis il se leva du canapé après avoir écrasé le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier, comme pour prévenir son départ imminent. Livaï le fixait toujours d'un regard mauvais, ne supportant pas de se faire sermonner, et ce fut alors sur un ton glacial qu'il s'adressa de nouveau à lui.

\- Il ne fera rien, je gère. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, continue de diriger ton entreprise de merde et ne te mêles pas de mes affaires.

Le plus vieux lui lança un regard noir, fatigué de devoir supporter le caractère du brun et toutes ses lubies. Il lui annonça alors d'un ton froid, avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

\- Tu vois, je pensais que de te donner un travail, une vie saine, cela te ferait changer, mais je me suis bien trompé. Je pensais que tu oublierais ton passé, que tu irais de l'avant, mais t'es resté le même. Alors en effet, à partir de maintenant je vais me mêler de mes affaires, ne comptes plus sur moi pour te sauver les fesses.

Il traversa le long couloir, s'arrêtant quelques secondes devant le cube de plexiglass, un air de dégoût collé au visage alors qu'il finit par ajouter.

\- Et débarrasse-toi de ces choses affreuses ! T'es vraiment pas net pour avoir ça chez toi !

Il finit par ouvrir la porte de la grande chambre, trouvant alors Eren face à lui, à présent habillé. Ce dernier le regarda avec surprise, tandis que le blond lui lança d'une voix conciliante, mais tout de même très virile.

\- Viens petit, je te ramène chez toi.

Les yeux du plus jeune s'agrandirent davantage, mais il ne se fit absolument pas prier et hocha vivement la tête avant de le suivre dans le grand couloir, esquivant comme il pouvait le vivarium. Une fois dans l'entrée, le plus vieux enfila ses chaussures de ville, ainsi que son grand manteau. Il se tourna ensuite en direction du brun qui se trouvait toujours sur son fauteuil, ce dernier fixant Eren avec un regard atrocement noir, comme s'il allait le tuer de la plus horrible des façons et boire son sang ensuite. Eren cru que son coeur allait cessé de battre tant ce regard lui avait transpercé la poitrine. Subitement, il se dit que son supérieur n'était pas si différent de ses deux """animaux de compagnie""". Cette nuit là, il l'avait entraîné dans une toile qu'il avait pris le soin de tisser et il lui avait dévoré l'âme dans la pire des douleurs, sans aucun remord, aucune empathie, comme si cela faisait partie de la chaîne alimentaire, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel, l'entraînant dans les fins fonds des ténèbres avec lui. Et si le Président n'avait pas été là, dieu seul sait ce qu'il lui serait encore arrivé avec ce malade mental. Tandis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Erwin s'adressa alors à son protégé d'un ton ferme et intransigeant.

\- Eren ne viendra pas au bureau aujourd'hui. Il n'est plus ton assistant, je le mets journaliste à part entière à partir de maintenant. Il aura des horaires que je lui aurai moi-même définis. Toi en revanche, je veux te voir dans ton bureau dans une heure.

Le châtain sentait son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il était journaliste dans cette prestigieuse maison de presse ? Il avait vraiment du mal à cacher sa joie, et n'avait qu'une envie à présent, c'était de narguer son supérieur en lui faisant pleins de doigts d'honneur bien placés. Mais il n'en fit rien, restant humble, tandis qu'ils quittèrent tous les deux l'appartement, laissant un Livaï fulminant de rage avec ses deux monstres de compagnie.

Le trajet jusqu'au parking se faisait dans un silence total. Eren n'osait pas enclencher la conversation, il fallait dire que le Président en imposait pas mal dans son genre, pas de la même façon que son supérieur, mais tout autant, voire plus. Une fois dans le parking souterrain, Eren s'empêcha difficilement de garder son calme face à la belle voiture de sport noire qui semblait être au Président. Il n'en avait jamais vu en vrai, et il était complètement émerveillé. C'était le genre de voiture qu'il se verrait bien conduire plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait réussi à grimper jusqu'au sommet de la réussite. Le plus vieux lui somma alors de monter côté passager, puis ils sortirent du parking. Pensant que le trajet allait se faire tout autant dans le silence, à sa grande surprise, le blond prit la parole, tout en étant concentré sur la route.

-Où habites-tu, Eren ?

Le châtain lui indiqua alors son adresse, tandis que le plus vieux hocha la tête, connaissant ladite rue, puis il reprit la parole, d'un ton plus grave.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que t'a fait subir Livaï. Mais je te demanderai de ne pas faire de scandale, de garder ça pour toi et de ne surtout pas porter plainte. Je sais que je te demande l'impossible, mais je suis prêt à te donner quelque chose en échange de ton silence.

Suite à cela, lorsqu'il s'arrêta à un feu rouge, il sortit son chéquier de la grande poche de son manteau, ainsi qu'un beau stylo noir, avant de gribouiller quelque chose sur le papier. Il arracha ensuite ce dernier, puis il le tendit au plus jeune avant de redémarrer lorsque le feu passa au vert. Eren lu donc ce qu'il y avait écrit dans la case du montant du chèque et cru s'étouffer. En plus de lui donner un poste de journaliste, il comptait lui donner une somme d'argent aussi astronomique ?! Il devait sacrément tenir à cette enflure d'Ackerman pour faire tout cela. Et aussi à son entreprise, ce qui choqua moins le plus jeune. Eren n'aurait plus de problèmes d'argent pour les trente ans à venir, voire même la prochaine quarantaine d'années. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer ce chèque à plusieurs zéros tandis que le plus vieux lui donna autre chose, avant de s'expliquer.

-C'est ma carte de visite, il y a mon numéro de téléphone dessus. Si jamais des idées noires te traversent l'esprit, n'hésite surtout pas à me téléphoner, je te répondrai.

Le châtain prit soin de lire toutes les informations qu'il y avait sur cette fameuse carte, avant de hocher doucement la tête. Il était piégé, soit il réalisait sa vengeance, soit il passait la porte qui donnait sur son rêve le plus cher. Mais quelque chose de plus important à ses yeux le tracassait, à savoir, pourquoi son supérieur était ce qu'il était. Pourquoi se comportait-il de la sorte avec son entourage ? Pour Eren, c'était impensable d'avoir un tel niveau de sadisme comme ça, comme par magie, cela devait forcément cacher quelque chose. Et il comptait bien le découvrir. D'une petite voix, il s'adressa donc au plus vieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il soit si cruel ? Vous le savez ?

Erwin posa alors un bref regard sur le plus jeune, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route, tandis qu'il pinça ses lèvres, hésitant à lui répondre.

\- Je te le dirai peut-être une prochaine fois. Mais lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il était déjà comme ça.

Eren se contenta de murmurer un simple "Oh..." tandis qu'il regardait à nouveau devant lui, croyant le sujet clos, mais le blond ajouta alors avec une extrême sincérité.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il recommencerait. Si j'avais su... Non, j'aurais dû réagir, si je l'avais fait, tu n'aurais pas subit tout cela.

Il finit par se garer devant un petit immeuble, celui d'Eren, puis après avoir coupé le moteur, il se tourna alors vers le plus jeune, ancrant son regard bleuté dans le sien.

\- Son ancien assistant en a vraiment bavé, beaucoup plus que toi j'imagine, car je pense sincèrement que Livaï s'est attaché à toi. Je l'ai vu dans sa façon d'agir. Mais sache que ce n'est pas quelque chose de positif, car Livaï n'est pas quelqu'un de sain. Surtout ne t'approches pas de lui, évite-le le plus possible, et si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit, tu me téléphones. Tu as compris, Eren ?

Le plus jeune le regardait avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas vraiment toutes ces révélations, et pourquoi il était si conciliant avec lui. Il se contenta alors simplement de hocher la tête, ce qui fit légèrement sourire le plus vieux. Ce dernier déposa alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Eren, sans rompre cet échange de regard, d'une façon protectrice et paternel. Eren ne put l'expliquer sur le moment, mais ce geste l'avait apaisé à un point inimaginable.

\- Rentre chez toi maintenant et repose-toi surtout, lui conseilla le plus vieux avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

-Je vais essayer, rétorqua le châtain, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

Il ne tarda pas à sortir de la voiture, un sentiment lourd sur le coeur, tandis qu'il grimpait difficilement les escaliers de son immeuble, souffrant toujours là où son supérieur s'en était donné à coeur joie. Une fois chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, à bout de force, tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la solution du Président. S'il prenait le fric et le poste de journaliste, il n'aurait jamais sa vengeance et ce malade mental ne sera jamais puni. Mais s'il parvint à se venger, il pourra dire adieu à ses rêves. Il se tortura l'esprit pendant de nombreuses heures avant de finalement s'écrouler de fatigue, plongeant dans un sommeil qui dura une bonne partie de la journée.

Il était quatorze heure tandis qu'Eren était sur son canapé, le téléphone à la main, perdu dans ses pensées. Il allait prendre la plus grande décision de toute sa vie et il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si c'était la bonne. Puis finalement, le regard déterminé, il composa le numéro qui était inscrit sur la petite carte, attendant ensuite avec impatience que la personne décroche. Lorsqu'il entendit la voix grave et mature au bout du fil, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, avant de s'annoncer et d'expliquer la raison de son appel.

\- Monsieur le Président... C'est Eren Jäger... J'ai besoin de vous parler... Pouvons-nous nous voir ce soir...?

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! Je vous préviens, ce chapitre 9 est différent des précédents, il est aussi un peu moins long, et sert de transition pour ouvrir sur la seconde partie de cette fiction. Voilà, je l'ai écrit un peu comme pour Star Wars, genre j'ai commencé par la fin, puis par le début et après par le milieu. Heureusement, je ne me suis pas perdue mdrr.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, j'ai lu toutes vos hypothèses avec un petit sourire mesquin, car aucune de vous n'a eu juste enfin bref je ne dis rien de plus. Je vais d'ailleurs vous répondre !

 **Aamy** : Mdrrr je ne vais pas te juger sur ce que tu fumes, j'en fume aussi de temps en temps xD Ouais j'avoue j'imaginais bien la tête de Livaï quand l'autre suicidaire se vidait les entrailles sur le sol Oklm mdrr Alors soit il avait envie de le border, de prendre soin de lui, soit il avait prévu un deuxième round quand le bébé Eren serait dans un meilleur état, va savoir ;) Je l'imaginais trop se planquer sous la couverture, trop mignon, un peu de douceur après toute cette cruauté xD "Son air de Terminator" Putain c'est trop ça omg ! Une machine à fusiller du regard ce mec Mdrrr Ses affaires louches seront expliquées t'inquiètes, tu vas comprendre dans quoi il trempe mdrr C'est le passage que j'ai préféré écrire quand Eren se pointe comme une fleur alors que le malade mental lui avait dit de ne pas sortir de la chambre, le gars rien à foutre il se pointe à moitié à poil devant le président de la boite, tout va bien MDRRR Ne t'arrête pas de faire des pavés, je te jure j'aime trop lire tout ton blabla, je me tape de ces barres xD Je ne vais pas répondre à tes hypothèses et te laisser découvrir une partie des réponses dans ce chapitre, mais en ce qui concerne l'ex-assistant, ça va être expliqué aussi ne t'en fais pas, c'est une histoire compliquée, en même temps c'est Livaï quoi xD Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews miss ! :)

 **PerigrinTouque** : Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta critique très constructive ! Je n'avais pas fait attention à mes répétitions, c'est vrai que j'ai souvent ce mot en tête quand j'écris certains passages, je ferai en sorte de moins le mettre. Oui c'est bel et bien un viol, atroce d'ailleurs, après j'ai dit lemon pour ne pas trop spoiler, mais Eren a prit vraiment cher, c'est sûr, mais cette scène n'était pas du tout sans raison, tu verras par la suite. En tout cas je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise malgré cela, et pour les questions que tu te poses, tout sera expliqué, je ne laisse rien d'inachevé, juste que les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure, pour garder un peu de suspense ! :) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, et merci encore pour ton soutient. :)

 **Wildfell Hall** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu ! Oui en effet, l'histoire bascule complètement, comme j'ai mentionné plus haut, on entre dans la seconde partie de l'histoire. Merci encore, je te laisse donc découvrir la suite en espérant rassasier un peu ta curiosité. :)

 **Kinderr** : Oui je connais, j'aime beaucoup Marvel, DC aussi, d'ailleurs je suis fan de Spiderman depuis ma tendre enfance mdrr En tout cas merci pour ton soutien, ça me fait super plaisir à chaque fois ! :)

Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! A la prochaine ! :) ]

Il était à présent vingt heures lorsque le châtain rentra chez lui après avoir terminé tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire dans l'après-midi. Psychologiquement, cela avait été très dur pour lui, et il était exténué mentalement. Il se sentait sale, faible et vulnérable. De plus le Président lui avait dit qu'il passerait à son appartement ce soir même, entre vingt-et-une heures et minuit, une fourchette très large, qui bloquait le plus jeune pour toute la soirée. Même s'il savait bien que cela ne changeait rien à ses plans, n'étant pas quelqu'un de très occupé en soi. Il regarda une seconde fois son horloge, décidant alors d'aller se reposer pendant le peu de temps qu'il avait avant la venue aléatoire du plus vieux.

Il était donc dans son lit, sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, tandis qu'il fixait le plafond, dans l'incapacité de s'endormir. Son esprit était tant tourmenté que même avec le plus puissant des somnifères, il ne fermerait pas l'oeil une seule seconde. Pouvait-il réellement laisser son tortionnaire s'en sortir sans une seule égratignure ? Pouvait-il réellement continuer de vivre avec cette humiliation marquée au fer rouge par ce Livaï Ackerman ? Cette expérience n'avait été que trop horrible. Alors que ce malade avait pris son pied comme jamais, Eren lui n'avait pas ressenti une seule once de plaisir. Comment aurait-il pu de toute façon ?

Pourtant, une part de lui était prête à se donner entièrement au brun. Une part remplie de faiblesse, prête à sombrer dans les ténèbres avec ce monstre. Cette relation, serait-elle la seule qu'il vivrait dans sa vie ? Est-ce qu'un jour il retrouverait quelqu'un avec qui il est si facile de briser toute gêne, intimité et faux semblant ? Quelqu'un qui accepterait son côté sombre sans se poser de questions ? Quelqu'un qui le ferait vibrer à ce point, qui le ferait se sentir plus vivant que jamais ? Il était persuadé que cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais, car jamais il ne rencontrerait à nouveau une personne comme lui. Il était unique. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, ce sentiment de solitude avait disparu.

Il n'était plus seul dans sa folie, il n'était plus le seul à devoir vivre avec cette petite voix qui murmurait continuellement des choses insensées. Et dans son fort intérieur, cela le rassurait. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas été tous les deux névrosés, cela aurait été tellement plus simple. Est-ce que le retour de cette solitude lui serait fatal s'il se vengeait ? Il savait bien qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais ce regard, ces yeux gris qui semblent venir d'un autre monde, ces baisers aussi surprenants qu'électrisants. Tout disparaîtra pour laisser place à ce sentiment de vide qu'il avait toujours connu.

Et rien qu'en y repensant, il ne pu retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues, tandis qu'il se leva brusquement de son lit afin de filer dans la salle de bain. Ses larmes dévalaient ses joues sans retenue, tandis qu'il hoquetait par moment, le visage grimaçant de douleur. Putain c'était quoi son problème ? Pourquoi il réagissait comme ça ? Pourquoi ses réactions étaient si contradictoires ? Pourquoi était-il toujours partagé, ses pensées changeant sans arrêt comme le jour et la nuit ? Comme s'il y avait plusieurs Eren dans son esprit. Il se haïssait tellement d'être si faible et incompréhensible.

Il finit par lentement lever les yeux jusqu'au miroir au-dessus du lavabo, tandis que ces derniers s'agrandissent subitement. Il remarqua les nombreuses marques violacées au niveau de son cou, se rappelant immédiatement le moment où la main du brun broyait sa gorge. Avec une extrême lenteur, ses doigts vinrent se poser sur les traces colorées, les effleurant avec hésitation. Quant à son regard, il ne tarda pas à passer de la douleur à la haine profonde.

Il se griffa alors violemment le cou, mutilant sa peau comme pour les effacer, tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait brusquement, étouffant de nombreux cris de rage. Il voulait qu'elles disparaissent. Que ce monstre disparaisse en même temps qu'elles, et ce fut alors les mains et le cou tachés de son propre sang qu'une sonnerie lui fit quitter son état de transe. C'était la sonnette de son appartement. Après quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, il quitta alors sa salle de bain, sans même prendre le temps de se nettoyer, puis il entrouvrit la porte d'entrée, regardant la personne en face de lui, le visage fermé de toutes émotions.

Tandis qu'Erwin était concentré sur le dossier qu'il tenait dans sa main, il se prononça alors sans même regarder le plus jeune.

\- Excuse-moi Eren, je suis en avance, ma réunion a été annulée.

Alerté par l'absence de réponse du plus jeune, il quitta alors son dossier des yeux afin de le regarder. Et là, il fut complètement dépassé par le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cette vision d'horreur lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux qu'il avait plus ou moins réussi à oublier. Il avait l'impression de revoir Livaï, onze ans plus tôt. Il se permit alors de poser son dossier sur le meuble de l'entrée après avoir fait un pas en avant, puis il obligea le plus jeune à lever la tête afin de connaître la gravité de ses blessures. Voyant que les plaies n'étaient pas profondes, il soupira longuement tout en croisant le regard du châtain, ce dernier était à deux doigts de fondre à nouveau en larmes.

\- On va discuter, mais avant, il faut s'occuper de ça.

\- ... Je... Je le hais...

Il répéta ces mots de nombreuses fois, avec une voix de plus en plus étranglée, jusqu'à fondre en larmes, son corps entier tremblant car ses nerfs venaient à nouveau de lâcher. Subitement, le plus vieux fit ce qu'il aurait fait avec Livaï. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant doucement contre lui afin de le rassurer et de le calmer. Sa main vint se faufiler dans ses mèches noisettes, les caressant de façon répétitive et ininterrompue.

Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Eren était assis sur son canapé, enroulé dans un plaid, le cou habillé de compresses stériles maintenues avec du sparadrap, tandis que le plus vieux lui préparait un chocolat chaud, faisant comme chez lui. Le plus jeune avait les yeux encore enflés et rougis tandis qu'il regardait le blond préparer sa boisson, ne comprenant pas comment tout cela pouvait être possible. Un homme de son envergure, chez lui, dans son petit appartement, à ses petits soins. Il devait être en train de rêver, parce que dans la vie réelle, cela était tout simplement impossible.

\- Tiens, bois, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix conciliante tout en déposant la tasse sur la table basse.

\- Pourquoi vous faîtes tout ça...? Vous ne devriez pas perdre votre temps avec moi, sincèrement... lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'il bu quelques gorgées afin de le soulager après cette crise aigüe.

Le plus vieux esquissa un léger sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à ses côtés, laissant reposer son bras sur le dossier de ce dernier. Il soupira longuement, avant de rétorquer d'une voix modulée.

\- Je me suis occupé d'un suicidaire pendant plusieurs années, alors quand je me retrouve face à ce genre de situations, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

\- Un suicidaire ? Demanda instantanément le plus jeune, curieux.

Le blond sortit une cigarette de son boitier métallique, demandant à Eren du regard s'il pouvait fumer ici. Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête, allant ensuite chercher un petit récipient pour qu'il serve de cendrier. Il se rassit après l'avoir apporté, attendant impatiemment sa réponse, la curiosité commençait à le dévorer. Erwin alluma sans tarder sa cigarette, puis lorsqu'il expira la fumée épaisse de cette dernière, il répondit donc au plus jeune.

\- Livaï. La première fois, je l'ai surpris en train de se tailler les veines dans sa chambre avec un cutter. Une autre fois, il avait posé ses mains à plat sur la plaque électrique de la cuisine alors qu'elle était au niveau maximum. Une autre fois, il avait pris une de mes cigarettes puis il s'était brûlé tout le bras avec. Et il y en a eu bien d'autres, des situations comme celles-ci, malheureusement.

Eren ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, d'ailleurs sa surprise se lisait sur son visage. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant le Livaï d'aujourd'hui tenter de mettre fin à ses jours. Il était abasourdi par cette découverte au sujet de son supérieur, ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation, surtout vu son caractère actuel. Il se permit alors de poursuivre son interrogatoire, affamé de curiosité.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontré...?

\- C'était il y a onze ans. Je venais d'arriver des Etas-Unis, suite à un divorce compliqué. J'avais quitté l'entreprise que je dirigeais avec mon associé, et j'étais arrivé à Berlin avec mes parts d'actions. J'avais prévu de racheter le journal avec une partie de cet argent, et alors que j'avais rendez-vous avec l'ancien président de la maison d'édition, à mon retour j'avais surpris Livaï tentant de voler ma voiture. J'allais appeler la police, et il m'avait alors supplié de ne pas le faire. Car s'ils le ramenaient à sa famille d'accueil, il m'avait juré de mettre fin à ses jours sur le champ devant moi. Enfin bref, j'avais été touché par son histoire, et j'avais alors décidé de devenir son tuteur légal. Il s'était installé chez moi et je m'étais occupé de lui, jusqu'à maintenant. Suite à ses premières mutilations, je l'avais envoyé chez de nombreux psychologues, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire, pendant les séances, il restait muet comme une tombe, et il était impensable pour moi de le faire interner. Alors je me suis juré de le surveiller, d'essayer de le guérir par moi-même. Quand je t'ai dit que je l'avais rencontré dans le même état qu'aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas te dire qu'autrefois, il se torturait lui-même.

Eren restait silencieux face à ce récit, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est le genre de révélations qui laissent sans voix. Malgré son visage très expressif, il restait silencieux et le plus vieux prit de nouveau la parole après avoir tiré longuement sur sa cigarette.

\- Accepte l'argent que je t'ai donné Eren, utilise-le pour enlever les brûlures dans ton dos. J'ai aussi payé une opération à Livaï pour qu'il n'ait plus aucune marque sur le corps et qu'il reprenne sa vie à zéro. Fais-en de même.

Face au silence du plus jeune, décidément pas convaincu, Erwin ajouta alors, d'une voix sincère, et pleine de promesses.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne posera plus jamais la main sur toi. Je vais le surveiller, tu as ma parole, Eren, alors reprends ta vie en main, et vas de l'avant.

Un léger sourire s'afficha alors sur les lèvres du plus jeune, ce qui surpris le blond, n'ayant pas l'habitude des changements de personnalité du châtain, tandis qu'il prit la parole, d'une voix agacée.

\- Vous comptez soudoyer chaque personne qui croisera le chemin de ce malade, jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ? Vous vous voilez la face, vous ne pourrez jamais le surveiller complètement. Alors, lorsqu'il aura une prochaine victime, si elle ne fait pas le grand saut avant, vous sortirez à nouveau votre chéquier, et encore et encore, jusqu'à votre dernier centime. Car c'est ce qu'il se passera si on ne l'enferme pas. Alors arrêtez de...

\- Il finira par guérir, Eren. Le coupa le plus vieux en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Eren fixa son homologue, le regard compatissant, comprenant bien qu'il n'était pas dans la réalité, qu'il avait décidé de fermer les yeux, dépassé par le comportement de son protégé. Il ajouta alors, en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

\- Vous ne lui rendez pas service à le couvrir. S'il a une chance de ne plus se comporter comme ça, c'est en prenant conscience qu'il ne peut pas faire ces choses abominables sans en subir les conséquences. Croyez-moi, il est persuadé qu'il ne lui arrivera jamais rien, car vous êtes là, donc il peut continuer en toute impunité. C'est vous qui alimentez son vice...

Il était à présent une heure du matin, Eren était dans son lit, le Président étant partit depuis un bon moment déjà, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se remémorait sans cesse tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, constatant qu'à présent sa décision était prise, qu'il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Il lui avait rendu son argent, condamné à garder ces marques de sévices toute sa vie, sauf s'il économisait, mais sans travail, ça allait être difficile. Car le plus vieux lui avait sommé de démissionner lorsque cette histoire serait terminée. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant de se retrouver sans emploi. Qu'allait-il faire après tout cela ? Allait-il devoir retourner dans sa petite ville, retourner auprès de sa famille ? Enfin si on pouvait encore appeler ça une famille.

Il savait que sa vengeance avait un prix, un très gros prix, mais après réflexion, il préférait voir ses rêves sombrer dans le néant, que d'imaginer son supérieur poser la main sur quelqu'un d'autre en toute impunité. Au final il se fichait pas mal de ce que le brun avait pu endurer, ce n'était pas une raison pour commettre des actes aussi cruels. Si ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait vécu, le Président avait gardé le silence là-dessus, mais quoi que cela pouvait être, il ne pouvait pas s'en servir pour justifier ses abominations. Eren avait rapidement compris que le sadisme du brun n'avait pas toujours fait partie de lui, il s'était répandu comme un poison après de douloureuses épreuves. Ce qui était différent de lui, lui qui était né avec ce trouble, qui avait toujours vécu avec, le brun avait une chance de s'en sortir, contrairement à lui.

Et lorsque ses pensées se concentraient sur le brun, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Sa voix, son toucher, son regard, ses lèvres, rien que le fait d'y repenser, cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cet Eren faible et manipulable, il n'allait lui attirer que des ennuis. Il fallait qu'il s'efface, au moins jusqu'à ce que sa vengeance soit accomplie, sinon il risquait de tout faire foirer. Une fois que le brun ne serait plus dans sa vie, loin de lui, il pourrait enfin tourner la page. Il prendrait un nouveau chemin, bien loin de celui dont il rêvait, mais il finirait par l'accepter, car après tout, il avait fait son choix. Il n'aurait jamais cru être un jour assez fort pour faire une croix dessus.

Deux jours avaient passé depuis qu'il avait rendu l'argent au Président, décidé à se venger. Eren était assit à son bureau, la joue posée sur sa main, regardant de façon monotone à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le grand boulevard. Il était deux étages plus hauts que celui de son supérieur, qui n'avait pas revu depuis cette horrible nuit d'ailleurs. Portant une écharpe autour du cou, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses mutilations à la vue de tous. Son travail consistait à trier des documents d'archives, un travail bien différent de celui qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait mis sa rancoeur de côté. Mais il savait que ce travail, aussi inintéressant fut-il, ne durerait pas. Il pouvait se retrouver sans emploi à tout moment, car tout dépendait de leur venue à présent. Les voitures défilant sous ses yeux l'hypnotisaient, il était à deux doigts de s'endormir, quand soudain, l'une d'entre elles attira beaucoup plus son attention. Comprenant rapidement de quoi il s'agissait, il se leva brusquement de son bureau, se ruant jusqu'à l'ascenseur afin de descendre deux étages plus bas. Il traversa ensuite rapidement la grande salle de travail afin de se rendre jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur.

Une fois devant la grande porte, un violent frisson parcouru son dos, suivit d'un lourd pincement au coeur. Il finit par finalement secouer vivement la tête afin de chasser ses pensées contradictoires de son esprit. Il posa sa main sur son cou, à travers son écharpe, à l'endroit où le brun l'avait étranglé, se rappelant ses propres hurlements, et de l'horrible douleur qu'il avait dû supporter pendant de nombreuses minutes à cause de lui. Il se rappela ensuite ces longues heures à l'hôpital, ce médecin détaillant son corps, l'examinant jusqu'au plus profond de lui, ce sentiment de honte quand il dû s'expliquer, raconter à des inconnus comment il avait été souillé. Quand tout à coup son regard s'assombrit. Non, il ne devait pas fléchir. Il devait rester sur sa décision. Ce fut bon, le Eren sans pitié était de retour. Il toqua donc doucement à la porte, puis dès qu'il eut la permission d'entrer, il ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Le brun semblait particulièrement surpris par la soudaine visite de son petit bouffon, il se leva alors de son fauteuil puis avança lentement jusqu'à lui, le regard toujours aussi désagréable que d'habitude.

\- Tiens, Jäger, que me vaut cette visite ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton hautain tandis qu'il s'approcha dangereusement du plus jeune.

Pour la première fois, Eren n'était pas dépassé par les événements, même le rapprochement de son supérieur ne l'effrayait pas, au contraire, avec un fin sourire aux lèvres, il commença alors à lui expliquer la raison de sa visite surprise, son regard plongé dans le sien, sans fléchir.

\- Vous devez vous sentir tellement puissant, de faire ce que bon vous semble, avec n'importe qui, sans jamais en subir les conséquences, je vous comprends tellement... Qui pourrait résister à la tentation ? Certainement quelqu'un de sain dans sa tête, ce que nous ne sommes pas tous les deux.

Face à l'incompréhension du brun, il passa alors lentement la main sur la joue de ce dernier, afin de la caresser avec une extrême douceur à l'aide de son pouce, tandis qu'il le sondait toujours du regard, d'un regard déterminé, rempli de défi. Il poursuivit alors, sur le même ton calme et doux.

\- Vous gardez toujours un contrôle absolu sur tout, et c'est ce qui fait votre force. Mais en vous en prenant à moi, vous avez commis une erreur. Vous croyiez que mon rêve était la chose la plus importante dans ma vie, que vous pouviez vous en servir contre moi, pour me manipuler à votre guise, mais il y a une chose que vous ignoriez à mon sujet.

Il rapprocha subitement et dangereusement son visage, afin que leurs lèvres ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance, tandis qu'il gardait ce même sourire de déséquilibré sur son visage. Il murmura alors d'une voix fluide, empli d'assurance et de fierté.

\- Moi aussi je suis capable de sacrifier ce qui m'est le plus cher afin de détruire quelqu'un.

Suite à cette déclaration, il déposa alors un lent baiser sur les lèvres du brun, avant de reculer de nouveau son visage, sans rompre cet échange de regards électriques. Ce fut à son tour de lui donner le baiser de la mort et il en jubilait intérieurement, tandis que ses yeux pétillaient d'une façon plus que malsaine. Et ce fut alors sur cette dernière phrase qu'il termina donc son monologue.

-Livaï... Va pourrir la gueule ouverte en enfer.

Eren finit par reculer vivement, laissant son supérieur dans une incompréhension totale, tandis que lui le fixait avec un regard brûlant de satisfaction, le regard qui disait avec arrogance "J'ai gagné". Après quelques brèves secondes dans un silence plus que pesant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brusquement en grand, laissant deux hommes en uniforme apparaître et se diriger sans tarder vers le brun, avant de lui passer les menottes.

\- Livaï Ackerman, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour viol, séquestration et sévices. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, si vous ne voulez pas exercer ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être utilisé contre vous lors de votre procès. Vous avez le droit à un avocat, si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat d'office pourra vous être accordé par la cour.

Eren ne le savait pas encore, tandis qu'il exultait sans s'en cacher, il ignorait que son choix allait lui coûter beaucoup plus cher que ce qu'il avait décidé de sacrifier.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va, à part que mes écouteurs m'ont lâchée du coup j'étais sur mon ordi avec le casque de ma console, et avec le micro ça faisait standardiste chez orange... Bref ! J'ai vraiment aimé écrire ce chapitre, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler... :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je vais y répondre tout de suite !

 **Lottie** : Déjà, je tiens à te redire que tes croquis m'ont trop fait plaisir, ça m'a trop fait rire de voir ma fiction mise en image comme ça ! Surtout les mygales, tu les as trop bien dessinées, Livaï est tellement fjbvfdjd avec sa mygale sur la tête *-* (Faut que je me fasse interner aussi ça ne va pluuus...) Sinon pour répondre à tes deux hypothèses, oui Eren est très con XD Mais qui ne l'est pas quand le désir de vengeance devient qu'un sentiment aveuglant ? Mdrr Bref, merci encore pour ton soutien, et si tu fais d'autres dessins, je serai ravie de les voir ! :)

 **PerigrinTouque** : Merci aussi pour tes reviews, ça me fait très plaisir ! Moi aussi j'adore voir Eren avec ce caractère-là, il ne se laisse pas faire le bougre ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu, et que les personnages t'intéressent toujours autant ! J'espère donc que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Merci encore pour ton soutien ! :)

 **Aamy** : Alors oui j'avais commencé à publié les trois premiers chapitres sur Wattpad, mais aucun retour alors j'ai enlevé et j'ai publié ici. Réaction puérile je sais... (On sait d'où vient l'attitude d'Eren XD) Alors au petit dej je ne mange rien, c'est juste un café, et après je mange normalement mdrr Non plus sérieusement, les chapitres ne sont pas hyper longs, ça me prend 5-6h pour les écrire, du coup en deux jours ça se fait large, et puis je tape vite de base en plus de ne pas avoir de panne d'inspiration du tout. Donc voilà mdrr Quand Eren se mutile le cou, j'étais motivée, j'imaginait tellement la scène en écrivant, j'ai adoré. Non mais là Eren il est passé du coté obscur, c'est fini paix à son âme mdrrr Toi aussi t'es nulle en maths ? On a pas mal de points communs en fait XD Oui, la dégénérescence mentale d'Eren est gravée dans son ADN, le pauvre... Et oui il a tué toute sa famille, comme ça sur un coup de tête... Non je rigole. Tu verras ;) Tes surnoms sont juste exceptionnels, je les aime trop MDRR Livaï avec des menottes, j'en ai pleuré -dans ma tête-, ce n'était pas à lui de les avoir, mais bon... Mdrr Le gamin il change de personnalité comme de chemise, une vraie girouette, un coup il est effrayé, et la seconde d'après c'est un gros psychopathe, bref Eren quoi. Mdrrr J'aime les couples malsains, ça se voit hein ? XD Ta parodie, oh mon dieu j'ai ri. Mais je ne dis rien, suspense, suspense ;) Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, je me répète mais j'adore tes commentaires à chaque fois, vraiment ! *-*

 **Kinderr** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, et oui Erwin est chelou, il cache certainement quelque chose mais chuuut ;) Je ne suis pas très très fan de l'univers Disney, même s'il y a quelques trucs de bien, mais je préfère les Marvel d'avant. Et sinon, bien sûr que je shippe Peter Parker avec quelqu'un voyons *-* -Roulement de tambours- Avec Eddy Brock allias VENOM, l'amour de ma vie Mdrr je suis complètement fanatique de cet antagoniste jefnkjfn ( J'ai des tableaux, des posters, des figurines de Venom tellement... D'ailleurs son film sort en octobre 2018 avec Tom Hardy, celui qui a joué Bane dans les Batman de Nolan, ça va être louuuuurd !) Bref bref, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! :)

 **lathefandemanga** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! :)

 **San1110** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et oui Eren ne se laisse pas attendrir, au contraire il est déterminé, assoiffé de vengeance le petit ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu, en espérant que celui te plaise aussi ! Merci encore et bonne lecture ! :)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon comme mauvais, ça me fera très plaisir et cela permettra de m'améliorer ! A la prochaine ! :) ]

* * *

Suite à son arrestation, Livaï se trouvait alors en garde à vue, attendant son mentor ainsi que son avocat. Comment expliquer son état avec des mots softs ? A l'heure actuelle, il avait dix fois plus de rage en lui que Hulk et Godzilla réunis. Il fulminait tellement de rage qu'il en tremblait. Heureusement qu'il était prisonnier, car le pauvre Eren n'aurait pas fait long feu. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il attendait dans cette petite cage du commissariat après avoir remballé les enquêteurs, leur disant qu'il ne dirait rien sans la présence de son avocat. Son regard était si meurtrier, qu'il tuerait avec s'il le pouvait.

\- Ackerman, suivez-nous dans la salle d'interrogatoire, votre avocat est arrivé.

Croisant le regard du brun, l'enquêteur était à présent certain que ce dernier était coupable à cent pour cent. Il émanait quelque chose de dangereux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il arrêtait ce genre de psychopathes, Livaï n'était qu'un de plus sur sa liste. Le brun se leva, puis suivit le représentant de la loi sans dire un mot, impatient que son mentor et son avocat le sortent de là. Et il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire en premier une fois qu'il serait libre. Tuer Eren Jäger. Enfin, il le tuerait après l'avoir détruit physiquement et psychologiquement. Car vu ce qu'il venait de lui faire, il n'avait pas vraiment compris la leçon la première fois.

Cela faisait une demi-heure que l'avocat du brun tentait de le sortir de ce guêpier, mais la plainte d'Eren était en béton, surtout qu'il y avait des photos et un examen médical qui l'accusaient sans aucune faille. Ce dernier laissait parler son avocat, restant soit silencieux, soit il donnait des réponses très courtes de façon désintéressée. Car tout ce qui le préoccupait à ce moment-là, c'était la punition qu'il allait infliger à ce gamin suicidaire. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Du moins, c'était le cas, jusqu'à ce que l'enquêteur le provoqua directement et sans aucune retenue. D'un ton arrogant, cet homme finit par rétorquer cette phrase fatidique.

\- Venant d'un type qui a tué son propre père étant gosse, ça ne m'étonne pas, d'ailleurs je me demande ce que ce taré foutait encore dans la nature après avoir fait ça.

Cette attaque mit un gros blanc de quelques secondes dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Livaï finisse par se jeter sur l'enquêteur, le faisant tomber de sa chaise, tandis que ses mains venaient saisir la gorge de l'enquêteur afin de la broyer jusqu'à ce qu'il trépasse. Heureusement pour l'homme, deux policiers se ruèrent sur la bête enragée qu'était le brun afin de le maîtriser. Et là, ce fut directement la taule pour Ackerman, sans passer par la case départ, son avocat ne pouvant plus rien faire pour lui suite à cette violente agression.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Livaï fut emprisonné, tournant comme un lion en cage dans sa cellule, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son mentor ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. L'aurait-il abandonné ? Il avait pourtant essayé de l'appeler une bonne vingtaine de fois, mais il faisait la sourde oreille. Serait-il allé trop loin cette fois-ci avec le petit Jäger ? Etre sans nouvelle du blond le rendait fou, mais le fait de savoir que tout cela était de la faute de cet idiot suicidaire n'arrangeait rien à sa fureur. Là c'était sûr, il allait l'enfermer dans une cave et le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il crève de douleur.

D'ailleurs il y avait autre chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait une cellule pour lui tout seul, et les gardiens faisaient tout pour ne pas qu'il ait de contact avec les autres détenus dans les endroits dangereux. Etait-ce son mentor qui était derrière tout ça ? Pour le protéger ? Surtout que c'était plutôt lui le malade mental dangereux, ou alors c'était pour la sécurité des autres détenus ? Enfin bref. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien, il se sentait tellement impuissant, lui qui avait toujours le contrôle sur tout, à présent il subissait de façon impuissante, et cela le rendait malade. Subitement, alors qu'il était en pleine réflexion, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, un gardien lui annonça alors rapidement.

\- Ackerman, c'est l'heure de ta réunion.

Ah oui, sa réunion hebdomadaire entre maboules. Avec le médiateur qui se prenait pour le messie Jesus. Putain ça aussi ça allait le rendre encore plus dingue qu'il ne l'était. Il suivit donc le gardien sans dire un mot, avec un visage de déterré, puis lorsqu'il entra dans la petite salle, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il y avait une dizaine de chaises placées en rond, dont une de vide, certainement la sienne. Sans un mot, il s'assit donc à sa place, ne prenant pas la peine de se présenter, car il ne dirait pas un mot de toute façon.

\- Bien, annonça l'homme qui semblait s'occuper de cette thérapie de groupe, ledit messie Jesus. Bienvenue à tous. Nous sommes ici pour comprendre notre colère, essayer de la maîtriser afin de pouvoir réintégrer la société et vivre en harmonie avec les personnes qui nous entourent. Nous avons deux nouvelles venues parmi nous cette semaine. Allez-y, présentez-vous.

\- Je m'appelle Reiner Braun, je suis ici parce qu'il parait que j'ai tabassé le barman d'un club, mais je ne m'en souviens absolument pas, je n'arrête pas de leur dire que je suis innocent, que je suis un employé de bureau modèle, mais ils m'ont enfermé de force ici. Tout le monde veut me faire croire que je suis fou alors que je suis parfaitement conscient dans ma tête. Est-ce que vous pourriez leur dire, vous, que je ne suis pas malade ?

Reiner Braun, c'était un gars au cheveux blonds, coupés courts, la mâchoire carrée, d'une carrure assez impressionnante, il en imposait pas mal, bien qu'il avait l'air complètement à côté de ses pompes. Il était persuadé d'être blanc comme neige, et d'avoir été enfermé ici par erreur. Livaï le trouvait tellement ridicule qu'il ne le regardait même pas. En même temps, il trouvait même cette thérapie de merde ridicule, encore pire que tous ses entretiens avec les psychologues autrefois, là c'était du haut niveau. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de retourner dans sa cellule, au calme, imaginant les multiples sévices qu'il infligerait à son petit châtain.

\- Oui, bien merci Reiner, on en discutera après, pour l'instant je vous demande simplement de vous présenter.

Et lorsque l'homme dit ces mots, il observait alors le brun avec un léger sourire d'abruti fini, tandis qu'il ne reçu qu'un long blanc comme réponse. Le brun le fixait avec un regard encore plus noir que sa chevelure, restant muet comme une tombe. Tout le monde se mit alors à regarder Livaï, attendant qu'il se présente, jusqu'à ce que ledit Reiner finisse par prendre à nouveau la parole, murmurant au brun qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

\- Oh, faut que tu te présentes là.

Livaï tourna légèrement la tête afin que son regard croise celui de son interlocuteur, puis il finit par le toiser de façon hautaine, avant de lui dire ces quelques mots d'un ton glacial.

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Je suis Reiner Braun, je viens de me présenter, t'as oublié ? Rétorqua le blond tout en se grattant la tête.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain de nom. T'es qui pour m'adresser la parole ?

\- Reiner Braun, t'es con ou quoi ? Lui répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors soit il était très con, et dans ce cas il ne savait pas du tout à qui il parlait, c'est-à-dire à Livaï Ackerman, un psychotique, insociable et violent en puissance, soit il ne l'était pas et s'amusait à le provoquer. Ouais en fait dans les deux cas il était très con de jouer avec la patience du brun. Personnellement, j'opterai plus pour l'hypothèse numéro deux. D'ailleurs il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le brun empoigne fermement le col de son uniforme carcéral, avant de venir subitement lui mettre un violent coup de tête. Et là ce fut l'apocalypse. Le blond se jeta brusquement sur lui, le faisant tomber de sa chaise, tandis qu'il lui colla son poing dans la figure. Ils roulèrent sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres, prenant le dessus sur l'autre chacun leur tour, tandis que les coups de poing fusèrent sans aucune retenue.

\- Arrêtez vous deux ! S'exclama le messie Jesus tandis qu'il finit par appuyer sur un bouton afin de prévenir les gardiens.

Les deux fous furieux n'écoutaient plus rien, tout ce qui leur importait, c'était de se mettre sur la gueule. Et en un rien de temps, ils finirent tous deux en cellule d'isolement pour trois long jours. Assit sur le sol froid de cette cellule sombre, privée de toute lumière, Livaï était perdu dans ses pensées, plus serin que jamais. Il pouvait enfin être seul avec lui-même, avec ses pensées obscures. Il imaginait tant de scénarios avec son petit châtain adoré, qu'il était plus calme que jamais. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, les images qui défilaient dans sa tête le faisaient tressaillir de plaisir, un plaisir aussi malsain que dérangeant, mais après tout c'était le seul qu'il connaissait. Alors qu'il pensait être seul avec lui-même, plongé dans son délire de gros cinglé, une voix le fit revenir à la réalité, à la dure réalité.

\- Oh, c'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

"Cellule d'isolement" ouais en fait si t'avais un colocataire logeant dans celle d'à côté, ce n'était plus vraiment de l'isolement, car les murs n'étaient pas très épais, et on pouvait aisément entendre ce qu'il s'y passait. C'était bien sa veine, il allait passer trois jours en compagnie de ce type. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir profiter de ce calme, ça allait être tout l'inverse.

-Ta gueule.

Simple et efficace. Livaï pensait avoir la paix avec cette réponse cinglante, mais c'était mal connaitre le blond costaud. Ce dernier reprit alors la parole, décidément pas dans l'optique de laisser le brun tranquille.

\- Allez, dis-le moi, je me fais trop chier là, je vais péter les plombs.

Ca y est, la tête de déterré était revenue, il la portait plus que bien d'ailleurs. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis décida alors qu'il allait lui répondre, espérant avoir la paix après cela, car sinon c'était lui qui allait péter les plombs.

-Livaï Ackerman.

Après cette brève réponse, il ferma à nouveau lentement les yeux, prêt à repartir dans son monde imaginaire, mais ce fut comme si le blond lui attrapa la cheville afin de l'empêcher de s'envoler.

\- Tu vois c'était pas compliqué, Livaï, ajouta le blond, un ton d'amusement dans la voix. Pourquoi t'es là ? T'as fait quoi ?

Le brun crispa sa mâchoire comme s'il était à bout de nerfs, avant de finir par mordre violemment sa lèvre, un regard de fou dans ses deux yeux gris. Il allait réellement péter les plombs. Il passa doucement ses mains sur son visage, tout en soupirant longuement, comme pour évacuer toute la tension électrique qui lui dévorait le corps, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il entra dans la conversation, d'un ton toujours froid et désintéressé.

\- J'ai drogué, mutilé et violé mon assistant, et après j'ai frappé un flic parce qu'il parlait un peu trop.

\- Ah ouais, tu ne rigoles pas toi, rétorqua le blond, une pointe de surprise dans la voix. Je ne t'imaginais pas gay du tout.

Le brun fronça les sourcils face à la réponse de son homologue, rétorquant alors de façon instantané, sur un ton plus agressif.

\- Je ne suis pas gay.

\- Un mec qui couche avec un autre mec c'est quoi à ton avis ? Lança le blond, bien décidé à ne pas laisser Livaï tranquille, comme s'il prenait un malin plaisir à le titiller. Enfin violer un mec, dans ton cas.

Et voilà, le brun se crispa à nouveau, serrant les poings comme s'il était prêt à commettre un meurtre. Putain mais ce connard de blond n'allait pas la fermer ? Et sur un ton toujours plus qu'agacé, il lui répondit alors ces quelques mots.

-Je ne suis pas gay putain. Quand j'ai envie de baiser, je baise ce qui me passe sous la main, que ce soit un gars ou une nana, je ne fais pas de différence, je baise et c'est tout.

\- Aaaah, je vois, rétorqua le blond après avoir légèrement ri. T'es bi en fait, c'est cool ça, tu peux chasser deux viandes à la fois, t'as de la chance, tu ne dois jamais être en manque.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser à nouveau sa main sur son visage, ne répondant rien à cela, de toute façon, que pouvait-il dire de plus, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Mais ce soudain silence n'arrêta pas le blond, au contraire, il partit alors tout seul dans un monologue, comme pour pousser le brun à bout, ce qui avait l'air de très bien fonctionner jusqu'à présent.

\- Enfin je dis ça, mais avant d'arriver ici, il m'est arrivé un truc fou. J'ai revu un gars de mon ancienne promo, et il avait l'air de vraiment s'intéresser à moi, genre plus que pour être amis tu vois ? Au début, ça m'avait trop déstabilisé, mais plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que je devrais essayer de découvrir ce sentier inconnu avec lui. Son sentier en l'occurrence, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Il s'appelle Bertolt en plus, c'est un joli nom tu ne trouves pas ?

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton putain de Bertolt et de ta putain de vie, alors si tu ne fermes pas ta gueule je te jure que je défonce le mur pour venir t'ouvrir en deux !

A la fin de sa phrase, le brun haletait tant il était à bout de nerfs, mais sa menace ne fit absolument pas flancher le blond, au plus grand désespoir de notre sadique, et il répondit alors de manière instantanée.

\- Lorsque ton assistant te suppliait de t'arrêter, tu continuais n'est-ce pas ? Alors dis-toi que moi je ferai de même, parce qu'il est hors de question que je me fasse chier pendant trois jours dans ce trou à rat. Il va falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience et que tu me supportes jusque-là.

Le brun laissa retomber lourdement sa tête contre le mur glacé, tandis qu'il poussa un long soupir, comprenant bien que Reiner avait raison, il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de parler, il était encore impuissant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il l'était, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Face à ce silence, le blond relança la conversation avec une question axée sur le brun, histoire de le faire parler un peu.

\- Il est comment, ton assistant ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils face à cette surprenante question, répondant alors sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ?

\- Bah, si tu m'en parles, j'aimerai mieux avoir une image précise en tête, répondit le blond après un long soupir. Alors, il est comment ton petit souffre douleur ?

Face à cette appellation, Livaï ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. "Petit souffre douleur" ça sonnait tellement bien. Après une brève hésitation, il finit par fermer les yeux afin d'avoir son châtain à l'esprit, dans le but de le décrire de la meilleure façon.

\- Il est stupide, mais j'ai l'impression que des fois je ne l'effraie pas. Il est intelligent, mais parfois on dirait qu'il est prêt à se donner complètement à moi, malgré ce que je lui ferai. Les petites rougeurs qu'il avait sur les joues quand je l'embrassais, le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il était partagé entre sa raison et son excitation, ça me faisait tourner la tête. Il a de beaux cheveux châtains, qui tombent sur son visage, les traits fins, de grands yeux verts, il a un cul bien ferme, putain j'ai tellement aimé rentrer dedans. Et ses yeux suppliants, qui me dévisageaient par moment quand je lui faisais subir les pires supplices, bordel comme ça m'excitait. Et alors quand il m'a mordu la lèvre pendant que je lui défonçais le cul, c'était inimaginable tant c'était bon. C'est ce petit côté de lui, qui me nargue comme si je n'arriverai jamais à le dresser, qui me rend dingue. C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé de toute ma vie.

Reiner ne put s'empêcher de rire face au récit passionné de son homologue, tandis qu'il s'occupait comme il pouvait en tapant du pied une mélodie qu'il avait dans la tête.

\- Ah ouais, je vois, c'est à ce point-là. T'as l'air d'être complètement accro à lui. C'est dommage que tu sois là du coup.

\- Je ne compte pas moisir ici, t'en fais pas. On va bientôt me sortir de là, répondit le brun de façon sereine tandis qu'il changea de position suite à de violents fourmillements dans ses jambes.

\- T'as un avocat en béton ? Lui demanda alors le blond, d'une façon monotone.

\- Mon avocat c'est un putain de lâche fini à la pisse, il gère que dalle ce bouffon. Non, j'ai des connaissances qui vont me faire sortir de ce trou, ils n'auront pas le choix de toute façon.

\- J'espère pour toi qu'ils te feront sortir de là, annonça le blond d'une voix compatissante.

Le brun passa à nouveau ses mains sur son visage, il savait très bien qu'il avait des moyens de pression afin de faire bouger les choses et de se sortir tout seul de ce merdier. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne soit libre, avec ou sans l'aide d'Erwin.

-Putain j'ai trop envie de fumer, lança le brun dans un long soupir de désespoir. Rien que de savoir que je vais passer trois jours sans m'en griller une, ça va me faire péter les plombs.

\- Tu fumes beaucoup Livaï ? Demanda le blond, toujours d'une façon monotone.

\- Un paquet par jour, parfois plus, ça dépend.

Reiner semblait surpris par la réponse de son homologue. Il était pourtant jeune, il ne devrait pas fumer autant, mais il ne rajouta rien à ce sujet, après tout c'était sa vie.

\- Tu bossais dans quoi ? Demanda alors le blond comme pour changer de sujet.

-Rédacteur en chef, alors que je n'avais jamais ouvert un journal de ma vie, t'y crois ? Mon tuteur voulait que j'ai une vie normale, parait-il.

Finalement, le brun commençait à entrer dans la conversation avec un léger intérêt, il n'était plus aussi fermé qu'au début, ce qui combla Reiner. Ce dernier n'ayant vraiment pas envie de passer ces trois jours dans un silence de mort, car c'était le meilleur moyen de finir fou.

\- C'est pratique le piston, tu devais bien gagner ta vie, en plus ça devait être très enrichissant comme boulot.

\- J'en avais rien à foutre de ce poste, et non c'était super chiant, mes employés étaient des abrutis finis, et j'avais toujours mon tuteur sur le dos.

Livaï ne pouvait pas entrer dans les détails, car personne ne devait savoir, mais la seule chose qui lui plaisait dans ce travail, c'était toute cette partie sombre et secrète qu'il faisait avec son mentor. Car après tout, c'était grâce à cela qu'il allait sortir d'ici.

Les trois jours en cellule d'isolement étaient terminés. Cela faisait une semaine et demie à présent que le brun était enfermé, sans nouvelles de son mentor, ayant tout de même essayé de l'appeler quasiment tous les jours. Il se contentait simplement d'attendre, assit sur le bord de son lit, d'un air plus que calme les trois quart de ses journées. Au bout de deux semaines d'emprisonnement, tandis que le brun retournait dans sa cellule après sa douche, le gardien lui somma de le suivre, lui donnant pour seule explication qu'il avait un visiteur. Enfin. Cela devait être Erwin, qui venait lui dire qu'il le sortirait d'ici le plus vite possible. Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, tandis qu'il entra dans la salle des visites. Malheureusement, la personne en face de lui n'était pas celle que le brun espérait. Son regard s'assombrit instantanément, tandis qu'il s'assit sur la chaise, faisant face au visiteur à travers la vitre qui les séparait.

Il le vit entrer dans la salle des visites, les cheveux beaucoup plus en bataille que d'habitude en plus d'être humides, signe qu'il venait de prendre une douche. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme carcéral. D'un tee-shirt blanc enfouit sous une veste bleue marine, ainsi que d'un pantalon uniforme de la même couleur. Bon sang qu'il était diaboliquement sexy. Eren se donna une bonne claque mentale, n'étant pas venu ici pour s'extasier devant son siphonné d'ancien supérieur, mais pour une raison bien plus fourbe et sadique.

Les deux hommes saisirent en même temps le combiné du téléphone afin de pouvoir communiquer, et ce fut le brun qui parla en premier, de façon dédaigneuse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ne m'dis pas que mes caresses te manquent déjà ? A moins que ce ne soit ton cul qui te réclame désespérément ma bite ?

Face à cette attaque frontale cash, sans gêne ni retenue, Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir subitement, complètement dépassé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors qu'il bégayait, essayant de lui répondre, il fit une pause, fronçant les sourcils, avant de lui rétorquer d'un ton plein d'assurance.

\- Ne prends pas trop tes rêves pour la réalité. Je suis juste venu te dire que ton cher Erwin ne te sortira pas de là, car il est d'accord pour que tu restes en taule et que tu te fasses soigner, sale timbré ! J'espère que tous les cinglés de cette prison te passeront dessus, qu'il te violeront tellement fort que t'en vomiras du sang !

Le regard dédaigneux du brun disparu aussitôt, laissant place à un visage fermé de toute émotions. Aucun son ne passa ses lèvres, tandis qu'un silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'Eren prit à nouveau la parole, sur un ton moqueur.

\- Et ouais, c'est con, tu vas rester pendant un long moment ici, sans voir le jour. Tellement, que tu en auras même oublié ce qu'est la liberté, pendant que moi, je vais continuer à vivre ma vie, et me délecter de te savoir entre quatre murs. Alors, Livaï le maboule, ça fait quoi de t'être fait battre à plat de couture par le petit stagiaire de la boîte ?

Le brun le fixait avec un regard neutre, mais il finit par changer, tandis qu'un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, amusé de voir à quel point son petit bouffon ignorant fanfaronnait. D'un ton calme, avec une pointe de dédain, il lui répondit alors ces quelques mots.

\- Tu crois que la prison est invivable pour moi ? Tu vois, Jäger, c'est ce qui fait toute la différence entre nous. Tu es bien trop innocent et heureux pour imaginer que de m'envoyer ici serait la pire des punitions. A l'âge de douze ans, on me plongeait pendant plusieurs minutes dans une baignoire remplie d'eau froide et de glaçons. On m'appuyait la tête de force sous l'eau, afin de nettoyer mon âme de pêcheur. Alors sors-toi cette idée de la tête, ce n'est pas du tout l'enfer pour moi ici, c'est un camp de vacances.

Eren avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise face aux dires de son ancien supérieur, ne s'attendant pas à un tel retournement de situation. Lui qui était venu le narguer, il se sentait incroyablement bête à présent. Le brun profita de la stupeur du plus jeune, afin de rajouter ces quelques mots, son sourire ayant complètement disparu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bientôt sortir d'ici. Lorsque ce sera fait, je te retrouverai et on aura une petite discussion tous les deux.

Le plus jeune déglutit face à cette menace, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, son assurance reprit le dessus immédiatement.

\- Tu bluffes. Sans Erwin t'es rien. S'il ne t'aide pas, tu vas rester pourrir ici avec tes potes les cinglés. D'ailleurs, ton procès est dans six mois ? Je serai présent, c'est une promesse. Je ne veux pas manquer le moment où le juge va te condamner, ça va me donner un orgasme auditif.

Le brun laissa reposer son dos contre le dossier de la chaise, gardant le combiné à son oreille, tandis qu'il ne rompit pas cet échange de regards brûlants, son fin sourire réapparut subitement face aux dires du plus jeune.

\- T'es toujours aussi naïf mon petit Jäger, en même temps c'est normal, je n'ai pas encore terminé de t'éduquer. On reprendra ton éducation une fois que je serai sorti. Et ce n'est pas la peine de venir à mon procès, car il n'y en aura pas.

Le brun finit par se redresser sur sa chaise à la fin de sa phrase, rapprochant son visage de la vitre, ce qui déstabilisa le plus jeune au passage, tandis qu'il ajouta à nouveau ces quelques mots, sur un ton plus que menaçant.

\- Profite bien de ce moment de répit, parce qu'à mon retour tu n'en auras plus une seule seconde.

Suite à cette menace, il finit par reposer le combiné, comme pour couper court à la conversation, puis il se leva de sa chaise, retournant auprès du gardien afin qu'il le reconduise à sa cellule. Le châtain le regardait partir avec de grands yeux, se demandant si c'était juste pour l'effrayer qu'il avait dit cela, ou s'il avait bel et bien l'intention de s'en sortir.

\- Raye-le de ma liste de visiteurs, lança le brun au gardien tandis qu'il quittait la salle des visites.

Une fois que le brun fut parti, Eren ne put s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Il ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais malgré son enfermement, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, il était encore totalement obsédé par son ancien supérieur. Cela ne pouvait vraiment plus durer, il devait passer à autre chose, s'en débarrasser de son esprit. Car comme d'habitude, il arrivait avec plein de confiance, et après s'être mesuré à lui, il était complètement brisé, il se sentait faible, comme s'il n'arriverait jamais à avoir le dessus sur lui. Il fallait qu'il l'oublie, qu'il le remplace, par n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, mais il ne fallait plus que ce déséquilibré soit le centre de ses pensées.

Cela faisait à présent trois jours que le châtain tournait en rond dans son appartement, ne trouvant aucune solution à son problème. De plus, maintenant qu'il était sans emploi, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'occuper son esprit de façon continue, et donc de ne plus penser à lui. Et au bout du troisième jour, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Oui, il fallait qu'il le remplace, qu'il ait une autre expérience que celle vécue avec le brun, une roue de secours, quelqu'un qu'il pourra jeter après l'avoir utilisé, et sans aucun scrupule. Quelqu'un avec qui il n'aura alors aucune attache. Mais comment faire ? Il n'allait pas se payer une pute quand même ? Non parce qu'il ne connaissait personne, alors à part une pute ou une poupée gonflable, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'autres choix. Subitement, il finit par saisir son téléphone fixe, et décida de contacter la personne qui aurait certainement les réponses à ses questions.

Assit sur son canapé, en tailleur, il porta donc le combiné à son oreille, attendant que la personne décroche. Lorsqu'il entendit un "Allô ?" il s'empressa alors d'annoncer son problème, après l'avoir informé de son identité.

\- Allô, Mikasa ? C'est Eren. Dis, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, aide-moi. J'aimerai rencontrer quelqu'un pour passer un peu de bon temps, tu vois... Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment il faut s'y prendre, tu sais toi...?

\- Eren ?! Tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant des mois, j'étais très inquiète, je n'avais aucun moyen de te contacter, est-ce que tu vas bien au moins ? Il ne t'est rien arrivé ? Ton travail se passe bien ? Tu veux que je vienne te voir ? Si tu veux je prends le premier train demain matin, donne-moi ton adresse !

Eren regarda face à lui, d'un air blasé, et il raccrocha machinalement. Bon d'accord, appeler sa demi-sœur "maman poule super possessive" n'était pas la bonne solution. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse par lui-même. Alors, comment faisaient-ils à la télé pour s'envoyer en l'air ? Ils allaient dans des bars, des boîtes, ouais c'était pas mal comme début. Mais s'il voulait le faire avec un homme, ça allait être plus compliqué. Est-ce qu'il existait des endroits pour ce type de personnes ? Eren ne tarda pas à aller sur son ordinateur, ouvrant une page internet, puis il s'empressa de trouver des réponses à ses questions.

" Boîte gay" Alors ça existait vraiment ce genre d'endroits ? Plus de question à se poser, c'était là qu'il allait partir chasser, car tous les moyens étaient bons pour lui faire oublier cette horrible nuit, et cette infâme attirance qu'il avait pour le brun.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Chapter 11

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes, j'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai changé la cover de l'histoire, ce sera temporaire, car j'ai trouvé un fan art qui m'a fait hurler de rire ! Je les imagine tellement comme ça dans cette fic, ce fan art est parfait ! Mdrrr BREF J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre, car je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise pour écrire des lemon, je me suis vraiment attardée dessus, en prenant en compte les critiques que vous m'aviez faites afin de ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. A la prochaine ! ;)

 **Lottie** : Bon alors je reste et je continue d'écrire des histoires tordues mdrrr Haha oui il est sûr et certain de s'en sortir, à voir comment il va s'y prendre ;) Eren il est complètement à coté de la plaque, on ne peut plus rien faire pour lui le pauvre -RIP- Bref, merci pour ton soutien, à bientôt ;)

 **Kinderr** : Moi aussi je dors trop mal en ce moment jdnvf. BREF Je suis navrée d'avoir détruit l'image de ton personnage favori au point que tu veuilles l'égorger mdrr SUMIMASEN ! Non Eren ne veut pas se faire violer, il veut se soigner, enfin c'est sa façon à lui de procéder XD Haha, que de questions, tu verras bien ;) Je ne sais même pas s'il y a des fanfics sur eux, moi je me contente de fan arts et après mon esprit tordu fait le reste XD Je n'ai pas besoin d'être claquée pour avoir un humour de merde, donc je te comprends trop bien, car avec la fatigue c'est encore pire mdrrr A la prochaine ;)

 **Aamy** : Putain mais c'est sûr que si Livaï fait 1m60 ça passe d'une scène sérieuse à un sketch MDRR Non mais oui mais... Livaï fait flipper, le mec il va passer du viol au meurtre du jour au lendemain, enfin on verra bien ;) Mon dieu qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait Livaï, pardonne-moi mdrrr Y'a pas pire que d'être en manque de nicotine je pense, le pauvre, il est au bout de sa vie mdrr Aaah ! Je suis contente que le passage avec Reiner t'aie plu ! Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il plaise, alors c'est super qu'il t'aie fait cet effet-là ! Oui j'avoue Eren n'est vraiment pas fin du tout pour le coup, et ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant mdrrr Non ça va mon copain le vit bien, après j'essaye de ne pas trop mettre en avant ce côté de ma personnalité donc voilà XD Il fallait que Livaï frappe fort pour qu'il retire son sourire supérieur et victorieux, et quoi de mieux que cette attaque frontale ? Mdrrr Ou alors Erwin et lui tiennent un casino clandestin, histoire de rester dans les clichés, va savoir ;) Non mais sur Wattpad je suis tombée sur de ces trucs, mais au secours ! XD Après j'avais réussi à dénicher quelques histoires vraiment stylées, en fait cette plateforme c'est n'importe quoi. C'est dommage, parce qu'elle est vraiment facile à utiliser, on est assez libre dessus, on peut même illustrer chaque chapitre, je trouvais ça cool mais bon... " NON MAIS TA PARODIE. WTF j'ai trop imaginé ces deux fous furieux avec une gosse au secours -implose de folie- MDRR Non mais c'est trop, la gamine elle reste deux jours et elle part à la dass illico MDRR Et Livaï qui veut la faire tirer sur sa clope -lui mets un coup de fusil à pompe- Non mais les parents irresponsables qu'ils seraient omg... XD Bref merci beaucoup pour ton soutien et tes reviews toujours aussi épiques ! A la prochaine ;)

 **Kiratategami** : J'étais sur le point de publier ce chapitre quand j'ai vu ton(ou ta idk) review mdrr Non j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure en suivant la trame que je me suis faite, mais comme j'avais dit à Aamy, il me faut 5-6h pour en écrire un, du coup souvent ça me prend trois heures dans la journée, et vu que je suis au chômage en ce moment, j'ai du temps entre la console, mater des animes et écrire (la vie de pacha que j'ai mon dieu XD) et puis quand je me lance dans une fiction, j'aime bien enchaîner les chapitres, parce que si je mets trop longtemps je perds en inspiration... Oui je le sens bien XD Il est en manque de caféine et de nicotine, le combo explosif, ça le rend fou. Il ne mâche pas ses mots en effet mdrr Haha tu verras bien, mais oui ce sera dévoilé très prochainement ;) Ouais ce passage où il le décrit est super dérangeant mdrrr Je suis complètement d'accord, d'ailleurs j'adore Harley Quinn justement pour ça (pas celle du film suicid squad noooon) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise merci encore, à la prochaine ;) ]

N'étant jamais allé en boite, notre petit Eren était complètement perdu. En même temps pour un insociable ce serait le comble. C'était comme si un obèse allait régulièrement dans une salle de muscu, qu'un geek tryharder passait tout son temps hors de chez lui, ou alors qu'un athée se rendait quotidiennement à l'église. C'était très, très improbable. Mais le plus compliqué n'était pas d'y aller, mais bien d'y aller seul. Qu'allait-il donc faire une fois là-bas ? Peu importait, il haussa les épaules, ne se posant pas plus de questions. Il était prêt à partir à l'aventure, prêt à plonger dans l'inconnu, il ne lui restait que cela à présent.

Tandis qu'il était nu dans la salle de bain, il détaillait son corps qui se reflétait dans le miroir, s'attardant sur son cou où les marques avaient quasiment disparu. Il passa ses doigts fins dessus, avec une pointe d'amertume, puis il secoua vivement la tête avant de se précipiter sous l'eau glacée de la douche. Alors que le liquide se frayait des chemins différents sur son corps à présent trempé, il ferma lentement les yeux, voyant encore et toujours le même visage démoniaque aux yeux gris. Bon sang ! Là c'était carrément de l'obsession. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se débarrasser de cet Eren si faible et masochiste ? Quelle personne normalement constituée pouvait être obsédée à ce point et de cette façon par son bourreau ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui, et cela commençait à l'effrayer. Il savait qu'il avait toujours été différent, "spécial" comme aimait dire son père, mais à ce point-là, non il ne le pensait pas.

Il se remémorait alors lorsque les mains de l'occupant de ses pensées touchaient sa peau, le violentaient. Il se souvenait ses lèvres se mouvoir contre les siennes, sa langue se balader sur ses fraîches blessures. Son regard satanique dévorer son esprit, ses soupirs rauques caresser avec perversion ses tympans, les nombreuses et effrayantes phrases qu'il lui murmurait au creux de l'oreille, l'incroyable violence dont il faisait preuve pour atteindre l'orgasme. Toutes ces sensations, il les revivaient, encore et encore, pendant des moments calmes, comme celui-ci, ou pendant son sommeil, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Si seulement cette expérience avait été plus douce, si seulement il avait pu ressentir une once de plaisir, tout serait différent à présent. Il ne serait alors pas aussi dégoûté de lui-même. Car il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal de ressentir cela dans sa situation, pourtant il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Une fois prêt, vêtu d'un jean noir, ainsi que d'un pull bordeaux, il était à présent vingt-trois heures. Il sortit donc de son appartement, après avoir noté le nom du quartier auquel il devait se rendre, puis il s'engouffra dans le niveau souterrain afin de prendre le métro. Il n'avait jamais fait cela auparavant, ayant été constamment seul depuis toujours, les sorties entre amis, les fêtes, toute cette euphorie lui était totalement inconnue, et il en avait une peur bleue. De se retrouver entouré d'inconnus, de faire des rencontres, qu'ils découvrent son côté obscure et étrange. La solitude était certes douloureuse, mais elle le protégeait du danger. Et la seule fois où il a laissé quelqu'un pénétrer dans sa bulle, il l'avait regretté amèrement, car à présent il n'arrivait plus à s'en débarrasser. Les relations sont effrayantes, il le savait. Pourtant une partie de lui avait tant envie de découvrir à nouveau ce que pouvait procurer cet échange. Et ce soir-là, il allait refaire la même erreur.

Vaincre le mal par le mal. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais il n'y avait aucune alternative à son problème, alors il jouerait avec le feu, espérant en sortir vainqueur, guérit de ces pensées obscures et répugnantes. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le bâtiment qu'il recherchait, il prit une grande inspiration, puis d'un pas décidé, il avança jusque devant l'entrée, là où se trouvait un vigile qui autorisait ou refusait de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Après avoir repris confiance en lui, d'un pas décidé, il monta les quelques marches afin de pouvoir entrer, quand subitement, il sentit une main presser fortement son épaule. Il leva alors les yeux sur le propriétaire de ladite main, tandis que ces derniers s'agrandirent face à la personne qu'il y avait devant lui. Le gars devait peser au moins plus de cent kilos, il était énorme. Il lui fit non de la tête, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne passerait pas. Eren fronça les sourcils, tentant de rentrer par la force.

\- Laissez-moi passer, c'est ma santé mentale qui est en jeu, s'il vous plait !

Le vigile le retenait d'une main sans trop se fatiguer, ne faisant même pas attention à ce que le châtain lui racontait. Sa santé mentale ? Il n'en restait plus grand chose en effet. Eren finit alors par capituler, tout en reculant de quelques pas, un long soupir passant ses lèvres. Pourquoi il ne voulait pas le laisser entrer ?! Il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec King Kong là, il devait trouver un gars avec qui s'envoyer en l'air, et rapidement. Après quelques secondes sans bouger, à attendre que le gorille ne fasse plus attention à lui, il commença alors à courir afin de passer le plus rapidement possible par le petit espace que le corps du vigile n'occupait pas. Malheureusement pour lui, une large main vient saisir le dos de son pull, le faisant décoller de plusieurs centimètres, avant d'être projeté hors de la boîte, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

D'accord, là c'était un non catégorique. Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment de colère, ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas entrer, alors que d'autres si. Il finit par se relever, dépoussiérant ses vêtements en soupirant violemment, puis il rebroussa chemin. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui, dans cet appartement morne et inanimé. Il allait finir par déteindre sur lui s'il y restait. Il voulait vraiment se changer les idées. Et alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, sur le chemin du retour, il aperçu un pub assez chaleureux. Une musique de type irlandaise entraînante se faisait entendre, tandis qu'il ne semblait pas être bondé de monde.

Eren haussa les épaules et décida sur un coup de tête d'entrer. La déco était vraiment sympathique, toujours de type irlandaise, presque tout était en bois, de nombreux trèfles à quatre feuilles décoraient le bar, des posters de musiciens ainsi que de marques de bières. Il s'assit donc sur un des tabourets du bar, commandant une bière brune sans tarder. Devrait-il se prendre quelque chose de plus fort ? Bof, il verrait après. Mais il était pas mal convaincu par l'idée de se péter la tête ce soir-là. Une fois servi, il bu quelques gorgées avant de reposer son verre, la joue posée contre sa main, il écoutait la musique tout en fixant un point invisible d'un air soporifique. Ce n'était pas vraiment la soirée dont il s'attendait, mais rien ne marchait comme prévu avec lui de toute façon, il avait l'habitude.

Alors qu'il avait enchaîné avec un whisky sans glaçon, il était toujours dans le même état d'esprit. Un groupe d'amis s'apprêtait à partir, quand subitement, l'un des membres s'arrêta au niveau du châtain qui était de dos, le fixant avec étonnement. La personne fit signe à ses amis de rentrer sans lui, puis elle s'approcha alors du châtain, avant de l'appeler par son nom afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Eren ? Eren Jäger ?

Suite à l'entente de son nom, Eren sorti très lentement de sa torpeur végétative, comme s'il revenait de très loin, puis il tourna légèrement la tête en direction de la voix qui l'appelait. Lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de son interlocuteur, il écarquilla les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à le revoir un jour, surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Jean...Kirschtein ?

Le jeune homme à la chevelure plus pâle fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en fixant le châtain, avant de lui demander d'un ton assez sévère, ce qui surprit ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul ? Tu attends quelqu'un au moins ?

Oh non, la honte, se dit Eren. Ca craint d'être dans un bar tout seul, le malaise. Ayant déjà commandé deux verres, il ne pouvait pas prétexter d'attendre la venue d'un ami, alors il opta pour un autre mensonge.

\- Non, enfin plus maintenant.

Bon ça sonnait aussi comme s'il s'était pris un bon gros lapin des familles, mais après tout, tant pis, au pire il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Alors qu'il pensait que le plus grand allait se retirer, ce fut tout le contraire, il tira le tabouret qui se trouvait à côté du châtain et s'assit subitement, sans même demander si ça le dérangerait. Jean avait trois ans de plus qu'Eren, mais par moment, il pouvait avoir une attitude assez puérile, et c'était pour ça qu'Eren ne pouvait pas l'encadrer, car il avait l'impression de voir un de ses pires défauts à travers ce type. Après un bref moment de silence, ce dernier prit la parole, se permettant de boire une gorgée dans le verre d'Eren.

\- J'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé avec Monsieur Ackerman, tu tiens le coup ?

Eren reprit sèchement son verre, regardant son homologue avec un regard qui voulait dire "va t'en commander un si t'as soif", puis suite à ces paroles, il écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner le regard, lui demandant avec une voix quasiment morte .

\- Comment l'as-tu appris ?

Le plus grand commanda alors un verre de rhum après la plainte dans le regard du châtain, puis il soupira faiblement, avant de lui répondre, assez gêné pour lui.

\- Ils en ont parlé dans les journaux, enfin ils n'ont pas mentionné ton nom, mais je savais que tu étais son assistant, alors j'ai deviné tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de toi. C'est bien que tu aies porté plainte, il ne méritait que la taule cet enfoiré.

Eren ne put répondre qu'un simple " Ah...Oui..." dans un léger murmure, laissant un silence s'installer entre eux tandis que le plus grand buvait plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson après avoir été servi. Eren ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir face à lui, il se sentait terriblement mal, comme si la culpabilité le rongeait, après tout c'était de sa faute si Jean n'y travaillait plus. Soudain, il se dit que Livaï, lui, même s'il le croisait, il n'aurait aucun remord, aucune once de culpabilité face à ce qu'il avait fait.

Oui, Livaï était quelqu'un de fort mentalement, certainement le pire des enfoirés que ce monde ait connu, dépourvu de valeurs morales, mais il avait un mental d'acier, une volonté inébranlable. Et c'était ce qu'Eren lui enviait le plus parmi toutes ses qualités. Enfin, qualités, cela restait très subjectif. Et le comble, c'était que finalement ça allait être Eren qui partagerait sa maison en carton avec son ami Jean, pendant que le brun serait bien tranquille, nourrit et logé dans son camp de vacances, enfin en prison.

Et comme pour se prouver malgré lui qu'il ne serait jamais meilleur que le brun, qu'il n'aurait jamais cette qualité tant convoitée et admirée, il rompit alors ce silence, s'adressant à lui d'une voix pleine de honte.

\- Jean, je suis désolé que tu aies perdu ton travail...Tu ne méritais pas ça, vraiment...

Le plus vieux le fixa alors avec étonnement, le verre à la main, puis il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, avant de rétorquer avec un optimisme éblouissant.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Eren.

Alors, si, c'était complètement de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait balancé son nom au hasard parmi tant d'autres, le condamnant à cette activité aussi jouissive et passionnante qu'était le chômage. Est-ce qu'il devait tout lui avouer ? Oui il le fallait. Eren ne pouvait pas le laisser croire qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Mais contre toutes attentes, tandis que le châtain allait se confesser, le plus vieux reprit rapidement la parole après avoir terminé son verre.

\- Et puis tu sais, je n'ai pas à me plaindre, à présent je travaille pour un magazine sportif, c'est intéressant, mon patron est super, donc d'un côté c'est bien que je me sois fait virer.

Eren restait sans voix face à cette confession plus ou moins surprenante, puis comme pour s'occuper, il commanda un troisième verre, le même que le précédent. Alors comme ça il lui avait rendu service en le balançant ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, il devait certainement dire ça après coup. Eren voulu s'en assurer, alors il lui demanda d'une voix allusive.

\- Tu ne regrettes rien de ton ancien travail ? Enfin... Je veux dire, tu avais un bon poste là-bas...

Le plus grand rit à nouveau de façon nerveuse, comme pour cacher son trouble, puis il fixa un point invisible face à lui avant de se prononcer suite à un bref soupir.

\- Bien sûr que je regrette, c'est quand même un journal de renom, j'avais beaucoup de fierté d'y travailler. Mais bon, c'est comme ça, c'est la vie. Je suis tombé sur un connard, je ne peux rien y faire.

Suite à ses paroles, le plus grand se grilla une cigarette, soufflant la fumée face à lui, tandis qu'Eren le fixait, pleins de remords. Bien sûr que Jean en voulait à son ancien supérieur, et s'il savait que c'était la faute du châtain, il ne serait pas aussi amical avec lui. Malgré cela, Eren ne pouvait pas lui dire, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne voulait pas que la dernière personne qui lui portait un quelconque intérêt le laisse tomber à son tour. La voix du plus grand le fit subitement redescendre sur terre, croisant alors à nouveau son regard.

-Et toi, Eren ? Est-ce que tu t'en sors depuis ?

"Non, je suis complètement à coté de la plaque. J'ai sacrifié mon rêve, je n'ai plus rien, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie, pour quelle raison. Et puis je n'arrête pas de penser à lui. Il me manque, sa chaleur me manque, sa voix me manque, son toucher me manque, sa brutalité me manque. Dis, est-ce que toi tu pourrais m'aider à l'oublier...?" Voilà ce qu'Eren aurait aimé lui répondre, là ça aurait été une réponse en toute sincérité, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le genre de réponses raisonnables à donner, alors il se contenta de détourner le regard, avant de hocher lentement la tête tout en murmurant un faible "Pour le moment je n'ai rien..."

\- Si jamais tu peines à retrouver du travail, mon père dirige la grosse agence d'intérim en centre ville, dis-lui que tu me connais, il te trouvera quelque chose, lui lança le plus grand avec un chaleureux sourire, comme pour le réconforter.

Eren ne l'écoutait même plus, perdu dans ses pensées, il se demandait alors si Jean n'était pas la personne qui pourrait lui servir à oublier le brun. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr, mais il avait l'air d'être de ce bord-là, enfin il ne se basait que sur son physique, et de toute façon il serait plus rassuré que ce soit lui, plutôt qu'un inconnu. Il décida alors de tenter le coup, après tout, il n'avait rien à perdre, au pire il se ferait jeter et il retournerait à la case départ. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis il croisa à nouveau le regard de son homologue, lui demandant alors de manière fébrile, manquant complètement d'assurance.

\- Dis, Jean, est-ce que tu... tu voudrais venir chez moi pour qu'on puisse parler plus tranquillement...?

"Discuter", oui d'une manière très explicite, du moins sa façon de le dire ne cachait absolument pas ses intérêts. D'ailleurs le plus grand le regardait avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle requête. Après un silence qui ne dura que quelques secondes, secondes qui semblaient interminables pour le châtain, il finit par lui répondre avec une question.

-Tu habites loin ?

Cette réponse voulait-elle dire qu'il acceptait son invitation ? Ca en avait tout l'air. Alors il avait raison, Jean était bien de ce bord-là, en même temps avec un physique pareil, ça laissait peu de doute. Eren sentit un poids quitter son corps de façon instantanée. Il semblait se rapprocher peu à peu de la guérison. Il finit alors par secouer légèrement la tête, avant de laisser un billet sur le comptoir pour régler l'addition.

\- Non, à deux stations d'ici, suis-moi.

Il ne semblait plus du tout gêné, malgré sa douleur subite à l'estomac face à l'appréhension qu'il avait rien qu'à l'idée de passer à l'acte. Est-ce que ça marcherait ? Il ne le savait pas encore. Après tout, Jean était un bel homme, alors il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Il se leva donc de son tabouret, suivit par le plus grand qui le remercia d'avoir régler l'addition, puis ils sortirent du bâtiment afin de se rendre jusqu'au métro. Sur le quai, le plus grand se grillait une cigarette, tandis Eren était anxieux, n'ayant jamais fait cela de sa vie, il se posait mille questions. Comment s'y prendre ? Quelles sensations allait-il ressentir ? Toutes ces questions n'allaient plus en être dans peu de temps. Bon sang qu'il était nerveux, vu que sa seule expérience était une catastrophe, il ne connaissait rien d'autre, il ne savait absolument pas ce qui allait se passer, et cela le rendait fou d'inquiétude.

Lorsque la rame de métro s'arrêta au niveau du quai, Jean écrasa sa clope sur le sol, puis il montèrent s'installer sur des sièges de libres. Lors du trajet, Eren qui était côté fenêtre, regarda à travers celle-ci, même si c'était le noir absolu, tandis qu'il triturait vigoureusement ses doigts comme pour laisser aller toute la tension qui le dévorait. Subitement, la voix du plus grand brisa alors ce silence.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas tard, je bosse demain.

\- Ah... Oui je comprends.

En réalité, tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, Eren se moquait bien que le plus grand reste ou pas toute la nuit à ses côtés. Il n'avait besoin qu'un bref moment d'extase, d'un contact charnel, afin d'oublier celui du brun. Une fois qu'il arrivèrent dans son appartement, il prit le manteau du plus vieux afin de le ranger, puis il le laissa s'installer sur le canapé avant de lui demander poliment s'il souhaitait boire quelque chose. Jean lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas spécialement soif, puis voyant le cendrier sur la table basse, il décida de s'en griller une tout en demandant au plus jeune, sans indiscrétion.

\- Tu fumes, Eren ?

Le concerné le regarda alors avec étonnement, puis en voyant le récipient qui servait de cendrier pour Erwin, il comprit d'où venait la question du plus grand.

\- Ah... Euh non je ne fume pas, mais j'ai reçu un fumeur il n'y a pas très longtemps, répondit-il tandis qu'il s'assit aux côtés de son homologue, toujours aussi nerveux, voire même plus qu'avant.

En fait si, il y avait un moment déjà, mais Eren avait décidé de tout laisser tel quel, car cette odeur lui rappelait désespérément son ancien supérieur. Une autre preuve qui montrait qu'il avait complètement basculé.

\- Il me semblait bien que tu ne fumais pas, lança le plus vieux avec un léger sourire.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'Eren cru mourir sous le stress qui le consumait promptement. Il devait prendre les devants, car si cela continuait ainsi, son potentiel partenaire allait croire qu'il avait finalement changé d'avis. Alors que ce dernier écrasa le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier, Eren s'arma de courage, puis, tout d'un coup, il se rapprocha de lui, passant sa main sur la nuque de son invité, avant de venir déposer ses lèvres contre celles de ce dernier, entamant un baiser qui ne tarda pas à être réciproque. Au début innocent et pleins de retenue, ce baiser ne tarda pas à devenir de plus en plus fougueux, la langue du plus vieux venant rejoindre sa jumelle, la caressant avec un désir brûlant.

C'était un baiser à la fois doux et passionné, mais Eren le ressentit bien différemment. Pour lui, ce baiser était fade, bien moins explosif que ceux du brun. Mais il faisait tout pour ne pas y penser, bien décidé à l'oublier, c'était sa seule préoccupation à présent. Il ne devait penser qu'à cela désormais, puis lorsque les lèvres de son partenaire quittèrent les siennes afin de reprendre leur souffle, leurs regards se croisèrent, tandis qu'Eren prit rapidement la parole, dans un fin murmure.

\- Aide-moi à l'oublier, je t'en prie... Lança-il de façon désespérée tout en le fixant.

Les yeux du plus vieux s'agrandirent suite à cette requête emplie de désespoir, mais il ne lui répondit que par un simple et léger sourire, avant de reprendre ses lèvres dans un baiser bien plus intense que le premier. Sans rompre ce baiser langoureux, le plus vieux se leva lentement du canapé, laissant le châtain faire de même, et l'incita à les conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il ne cessait de dévorer les lèvres du plus jeune, rompant le baiser seulement afin de lui retirer son pull. Il l'allongea ensuite sur le lit, se plaçant au-dessus de lui sans cesser de l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques secondes, il rompit cet échange torride, afin de glisser ses lèvres sur le cou du châtain, laissant une traînée de baisers et de faibles suçons. Eren était complètement submergé par toutes ces petites attentions qui ne cessaient de l'exciter davantage, tandis qu'il fermait lentement les yeux, afin de se concentrer sur le toucher électrisant de son partenaire.

Il se frayait un chemin toujours plus bas, maltraitant délicieusement l'échine du châtain, mais lorsqu'il déboutonna lentement le jean de ce dernier, Eren ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une subite frayeur, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'on lui avait fait ça. Il ne laissa tout de même rien paraître, ne voulant pas abandonner en si bon chemin. Il se mordit alors violemment la lèvre afin de se concentrer à nouveau sur les caresses de son partenaire. Et lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du plus vieux enrober avec gourmandise la source de son plaisir, il ressentit subitement une explosion de sensations, toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres. Les milliers de papillonnements qu'il ressentait dans le bas de son ventre étaient indescriptibles tant ils étaient bons. Il se laissait alors complètement aller dans ce plaisir jusqu'à présent inconnu, de nombreux gémissements suaves et délicieux passant ses lèvres sans plus aucune barrière. Cette délicate torture dura quelques minutes, retournant complètement l'esprit du plus jeune tant elle était efficace et maîtrisée. Malheureusement pour lui, son partenaire ne l'autorisa pas à se libérer de toute cette tension.

Subitement, il se replaça au-dessus de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, tandis qu'il posa deux de ses doigts contre les lèvres du châtain. Après une brève seconde, il finit par les glisser dans sa bouche, le laissant les humidifier un court instant. Lorsqu'il les jugea assez humides, il les retira soudainement, les laissant glisser sur le corps du plus jeune, avant de les introduire avec une infinie douceur dans son intimité. Le visage du châtain grimaça légèrement d'inconfort, tandis qu'il les bougea lentement afin de le préparer pour la suite. Ses lèvres vinrent embrasser la peau laiteuse de son cou, jusqu'à remonter au creux de son oreille, sans stopper son activité plus bas. Il murmura alors un faible "Dis-moi si je te fais mal, Eren." afin de le rassurer, de lui prouver qu'il a aussi le contrôle de la situation.

Eren hocha alors légèrement la tête, tandis qu'il se permit d'agripper légèrement la chemise du plus vieux de ses fins doigts, totalement dépendant de lui, de nombreux soupirs passant ses lèvres lorsque le plaisir reprit le dessus. Alors c'était ça, faire l'amour en douceur ? Il ne cessait de se le demander, tandis que son excitation grimpait en flèche, en voulant à présent plus. Beaucoup plus. Il voulait ressentir un plaisir inoubliable. Le plus vieux le comprit dans ses soupirs plus qu'explicites, et il retira alors lentement ses doigts, avant de se redresser. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, le regard enivré de plaisir et plongé dans le corps nu du plus jeune. Il retirait ses vêtements un par un après avoir saisi un petit objet dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il lui sourit de façon conciliante, avant de venir mordre légèrement la fine peau de son cou, arrachant alors au châtain un gémissement aigu. Il vint ensuite déposer un lent baiser là où il l'avait mordu, avant de se redresser et de retirer le préservatif de son emballage. Après quelques minutes insoutenable pour le châtain, il surprit le plus vieux à passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'incitant à les enrouler tandis qu'il plaqua doucement le haut de son corps contre celui du plus jeune. Subitement, il finit par entrer en lui avec une douceur incomparable, ce qui surprit le plus jeune, n'ayant eu que le goût de la violence, il redécouvrait le procédé d'une façon totalement différente.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Jean puisse être quelqu'un d'aussi doux, d'aussi attentionné, surtout lorsque l'on connait son tempérament au travail. C'était une agréable surprise pour le plus jeune, tandis qu'il sentit son partenaire donner de lents coup de reins, comme pour commencer en douceur. Le plus vieux s'en fit aux gémissements d'Eren afin d'augmenter la cadence, dans de nombreux soupirs rauques, il allait toujours plus profondément afin qu'ils trouvent un plaisir commun à l'unisson. Eren ne le lâchait pas du regard, il fixait son visage déformé par le plaisir, sachant très bien que le sien l'était tout autant, voire même plus. Il aimait ça, bon dieu qu'il aimait ces sensations, il se sentait partir, entrainé dans un courant impétueux de béatitude. Complètement à la merci de son corps, de cette euphorie sans limite. Il admira le visage de son partenaire, d'une vision floue. Admirant ses beaux yeux gris en amande, sa peau pâle, ses fins sourcils, sa mâchoire si mince, sa chevelure d'ébène qui tombait sur son visage, ses lèvres pulpeuses, parfaitement dessinées, son regard perçant, il était extraordinairement aditif. Et lorsqu'Eren sentit son plaisir piquer en flèche, il se déchargea dans un ultime gémissement, accompagné de son partenaire, tandis qu'il prononça ce mot interdit, d'un fin sourire béat, ce dernier résonna dans toute la chambre. Ce nom, son nom : Livaï. Laissant subitement un grand froid s'installer, le plus vieux le fixa alors tout en demandant des explications.

\- Quoi ?

Tandis qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits, le visage du brun disparaissait progressivement, le faisant revenir à la réalité. Le visage de Jean réapparu de façon distincte, laissant un châtain complètement perdu tandis qu'il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Quoi ...?

\- Tu viens de gémir son nom, Eren.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors j'ai un peu galéré avec ce chapitre, car on arrive bientôt à la fin, alors c'est de plus en plus dur d'écrire, Bref.

Je vais répondre à vos reviews !

 **Lottie** : Quand tu dis amen, tu pries pour l'âme d'Eren ? Mdrr non je plaisante, merci beaucoup de toujours laisser un commentaire, ça me motive à fond, merci encore =3

 **Aamy** : STOOOP ne me spoil pas, je ne regarde que l'anime, du coup je suis encore très loin de tout savoir sur l'histoire ;_; Non mais MDRRR Livaï en boucher, omfg tu m'as trop fait rire "Vous voulez quoi ?!" j'ai implosé MDRRR D'ailleurs je n'étais pas toute seule à ce moment-là et c'était assez gênant XD Non mais avec un Eren comme ça, j'essaye vraiment de ne pas transformer cette fic en purge BDSM, et c'est vraiment dur Mdrrr. Mais c'est vrai que la vision de la ceinture et tout... BREF. Faut pas chercher avec les boites, c'est de la merde, c'est hyper sélectif, genre un coup tu peux rentrer, un coup tu ne peux pas, c'est vraiment n'imp, du coup je me suis venger de ma sale expérience sur Eren XD Et si Jean est de retour, il avait un rôle très important dans l'histoire, faire réalisé à Eren qu'il était complètement timbré, et ça y est, c'est fait, il a accompli sa mission le brave XD Tu l'auras la scène mythique ne t'en fais pas ;) Pareil, j'ai lu des trucs assez hard, mais j'avoue que d'écrire ce genre de scène, même à un niveau de sainte nitouche comme le mien, c'est hyper malaisant je te jure XD J'ai adoré ton scénario avec les deux fous comme parents, si un jour t'en fais une histoire je serai la première à la lire XD Merci encore de me donner ton avis à chaque fois, surtout maintenant ça me motive de fou pour écrire la suite ! Merci :)

 **Kinderr** : J'espère que tu vas finir par l'aimer, même un petit peu, parce qu'il est quand même attachant, non... non ? Mdrrr Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, ça me fait super plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)

 **Kiratategami** : Bien sûr que si je prends la peine de te répondre, voyons ! Même si c'est au moment où j'allais publier, ça ne fait rien :) J'avoue l'avoir fait un peu au pif Jean, je n'ai pas trop suivi celui du manga, je l'ai fait comme un personnage lambda mdrrr Moi non plus je ne suis pas fan du Jean x Eren de base, mais là j'avais envie de tester, et je suis contente que ce soit passé ! Mdrr non mais son inconscient c'est une tornade qui fout toujours un bordel incroyable, le pauvre... Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fera très plaisir et ça me donnera davantage de motivation pour écrire la suite ! A la prochaine ! :) ]

* * *

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas en restant muet que tu me feras baisser les bras. Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra, tu viendras tous les jours s'il le faut, mais tu finiras par me parler. Je connais bien ta pathologie, et il n'y a qu'avec des mots que tu pourras guérir.

Le brun le fixait sans un mot, assit face au bureau du médecin, ligoté à la chaise à l'aide de solides sangles. Face à sa violence, le professionnel avait pris ses précautions. Le brun ne pouvait pas être libre de ses mouvements, cela était beaucoup trop dangereux. C'était trois jours après la soudaine visite du châtain.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, lança le professionnel, les mains croisées sur son bureau. Mes confrères étaient tous unanimes pour te mettre sous lithium, j'ai été le seul à ne pas être du même avis. Il pensent que tu ne guériras jamais, et que le seul moyen de te rendre docile est de te gaver de ce médicament. C'est ce qu'ils font souvent pour les personnes dans ton cas. J'ai réussi à les en dissuader, mais si tu ne te montres pas plus coopératif, il reviendront sur leur choix et tu passeras le reste de ta vie dans un état végétatif. C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

Le brun le fixait toujours avec un regard scrutateur; malgré l'avertissement du médecin, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à confier ses plus noirs souvenirs avec un inconnu. Cela était impossible pour lui. Mais cette fois-ci, la menace était grande, il ne se voyait pas finir dans un hôpital psychiatrique, le cerveau complètement bouffé par les effets secondaires du médicament. Surtout qu'à présent, une seule chose comptait pour lui : sortir de ce trou à rat en parfaite santé, afin de retrouver son petit châtain. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Et ce fut alors après une mûre réflexion silencieuse, qu'il finit par entrouvrir les lèvres, interrogeant l'homme en face de lui.

\- Si je vous parle, vous me garantissez que je ne subirai aucun traitement médical ?

\- Oui, je te le garantie, affirma le médecin après avoir hoché la tête. S'ils voient les efforts que tu fournis, ils ne te toucheront pas.

C'était bien ce que pensait le brun, il devait simplement gagner du temps. Sa sortie était déjà planifiée, il devait tenir encore quelques jours avant d'être libre. Alors il allait se montrer docile, faire ce qu'on lui demande, afin de ne pas se mettre en danger. Malheureusement, rien que l'idée de réveiller ses souvenirs du passé, tout ce qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier, cela lui nouait l'estomac. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, pas même à Erwin. Jamais il ne lui avait avoué ce qu'il avait enduré ces nombreuses années. D'ailleurs, s'il l'avait fait, peut-être qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé tomber aujourd'hui ? De toute façon, plus rien n'avait d'importance pour le brun, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait tout perdu, car il n'avait jamais vraiment possédé quelque chose. A sa sortie, une nouvelle page se tournerait, et il laisserait alors cette dizaine d'années derrière lui, avec le reste.

\- Bien Livaï, je t'écoute à présent, lança le médecin comme pour le réveiller de sa réflexion.

\- Par où dois-je commencer ? Questionna le brun d'une voix quasiment sourde.

\- Commence par le début, tu dois te forcer à revivre ces moments, les accepter, et ensuite dépasser cette souffrance afin de guérir.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire névrosé, comme pour se préparer mentalement, tandis qu'il se lança dans un discours filandreux, le regard à présent terne.

\- Je suis né dans une famille avec peu de revenus, mon père travaillait dans une usine de traitement pour différents produits chimiques, tandis que ma mère était femme au foyer. Elle s'occupait tout le temps de moi, elle était douce, toujours à mes petits soins. J'avais beaucoup d'amour à son égard, c'était simple, il n'y avait qu'à elle que je voulais en donner. Car mon père, c'était bien tout le contraire. Il ne savait même pas ou à peine que j'existais. Après ses journées de travail, il ne rentrait pas, il se bourrait la gueule à la vodka, et ensuite il se défoulait sur la personne que j'aimais le plus en ce monde. A cette époque, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi, ma mère s'en assurait, elle me protégeait de lui, elle prenait tous les coups à ma place. Elle se mettait entre nous, et offrait son corps fébrile en pâture au diable, sous mes yeux.

Pendant son récit, le comportement du brun était si instable, qu'il en était effrayant. Il passait d'un visage mélancolique, à une expression beaucoup plus vive, un mélange de colère et d'aigreur. Le médecin se contentait de simplement le fixer, silencieusement, tandis qu'il était attentif au moindre détail, afin de l'analyser.

\- Et lorsque l'enfer prenait fin pour un temps, elle essayait de me réconforter, de me faire oublier cet énième épisode traumatisant. Elle me regardait avec ces yeux... pleins d'oedèmes, parfois gonflés de sang, mais elle me souriait toujours, comme pour me faire croire que tout allait bien, que cela prendrait fin un jour, que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. Elle continuait à me lire des histoires, à me faire prendre mon bain, à jouer avec moi, sans jamais craquer, du moins jamais devant moi. Elle était naïve de croire que je ne voyait rien, que ses efforts n'étaient pas vains, que j'allais tout de même être un enfant normal malgré ce qu'il se passait. Ou alors elle avait de l'espoir, je n'en sais rien.

Il fit une courte pause dans sa narration, croquant lentement sa lèvre inferieure comme pour garder le contrôle de son esprit, tandis qu'il ne tenait plus en place. Heureusement qu'il était attaché à cette chaise, sinon il y aurait un moment déjà qu'il ne serait plus assis dessus, tant il était instable. Et ce fut alors d'un sourire névrosé, ainsi que d'une voix tendue qu'il poursuivit.

\- Lorsque j'ai atteint l'âge de mes huit ans, elle a fini par me trahir, faire ce que jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle ferait. Mon père venait de partir travailler, nous n'étions plus que tous les deux dans ce petit appartement. Elle m'avait préparé le petit déjeuner, j'allais partir à l'école, mais j'avais remarqué son regard. Un regard vide, dépourvu de vie, tu sais le type de regard qui à la fois ne veut rien dire, mais en dit long. Tandis que je la fixait avec interrogation, elle me sourit alors, d'un sourire lénifiant, comme pour me dire que tout allait bien, que je ne devais pas m'en faire pour la suite. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, je m'étais mis à la fixer, à la détailler avec attention. Mon regard scruta alors son visage fin, ses yeux anthracites gracieusement allongés, où des cernes et le reste des oedèmes s'étaient installés, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules, ses lèvres rosées, pincées dans un sourire désespéré, je l'observais sans retenue, comme pour graver cette image dans mon esprit. Tout à coup, elle m'embrassa alors tendrement le front, glissant sa fine mains dans ma chevelure de la même couleur que la sienne, puis elle me tourna le dos. Elle traversa le petit salon, ouvrit lentement la fenêtre en grand. Et tout se passa en quelques secondes. Elle grimpa sur le rebord étroit, dos à moi, les cheveux dans le vent, puis elle disparu. Sur le moment, je n'avais pas compris qu'elle venait de se défenestrer. Etait-ce peut-être car j'étais trop jeune, ou alors parce que je ne voulais pas accepter la réalité ? Alors j'ai attendu, assis sur le tapis, devant cette fenêtre grande ouverte, pendant des heures.

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Livaï avait les yeux brillants. Quasiment sur le point de relâcher de nombreuses perles salées, ces derniers dégageaient un trouble profond, qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de maîtriser. Malheureusement, ces vieilles émotions attaquèrent alors le timbre de sa voix, le rendant rocailleux.

\- Après l'incident, je vivais alors seul avec mon père, du moins au début. Ce connard n'avait par tardé à trouver une remplaçante, bien qu'elle, il ne la maltraitait pas. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec moi. Moi, le seul et unique responsable de la disparition de son petit jouet, alors je devais le payer. Parfois, pendant la nuit, il entrait dans ma chambre à pas lents, puis il se mettait au-dessus de moi, avant de saisir fermement ma gorge de ses grandes mains. Il serrait tellement fort, que de temps à autres j'en perdais connaissance. Une fois, il y était allé si fort, que ma clavicule avait cédée, comme une brindille. Un jour, lorsqu'il me sorti de mon bain, il eut un soudain changement d'humeur. Il avait alors saisit sa clope, et il m'avait brûlé le corps avec, me disant que ma peau lui faisait trop penser à la sienne, celle de ma mère.

Et enfin, suite à ses dires, il finit par perdre le peu de contrôle qui lui restait. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter, tentant tant bien que mal de stopper ce flux d'émotions qui le submergeait, dans de nombreux reniflements, il finit par poursuivre son récit macabre, toujours le regard fuyant.

\- L'année de mes dix ans, je fis un rêve étrange. J'étais avec elle, tandis que cet enfoiré n'y était pas, il n'existait pas. J'avais une vie normale, une vie paisible. Lorsque je m'endormais, j'étais apaisé, je n'avais pas peur, je n'avais pas ces douloureuses nausées qui me labouraient l'estomac. Je souriais, j'étais libre, insouciant, plein d'énergie, je n'étais pas cet enfant maussade, mes yeux pétillaient, brillaient comme ils n'avaient jamais brillé. Ce rêve était si étrange, qu'il m'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, dans un violent sursaut. Je tremblais, je sentais la sueur rouler sur mes tempes, j'étais trempé tant j'avais transpiré. Et à ce moment-là, même à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je ne pourrai expliquer pourquoi j'ai pris cette décision. Mais rien ne pouvait m'arrêter. J'ai alors quitté mon lit, marchant pieds nus sur le sol froid, j'avais entrouvert ensuite la porte de ma chambre, puis je m'étais engouffré dans le petit couloir, ma main tâtant le mur afin de me repérer dans le noir. Je ne voulais pas allumer les lumières, je ne voulais pas qu'il se réveille. Alors, une fois dans la cuisine, toujours dans l'obscurité totale, j'ai cherché l'objet que je convoitais. J'y avais mis beaucoup de temps, car plongé dans le noir, je ne voyais rien, j'avais seulement confiance en mon toucher. Après avoir mis la main dessus, j'avais donc fait demi-tour, marchant lentement sur mes propres pas, j'avais ensuite dévié ma route afin de me rendre dans sa chambre à lui. Toujours avec une extrême lenteur, j'ouvris donc la porte, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne grince pas, puis j'entrais alors dans la pièce, avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je m'approchais ensuite de ce grand lit, le couteau de cuisine à la main, puis je grimpais sur le matelas, dans des mouvements très lents, pour ne pas les réveiller, elle et lui.

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus basse, tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres meurtries, à force de les avoir mutilé avec ses dents. Le regard complètement effrayant, il continua son histoire, d'une attitude complètement différente.

\- Je l'entendais respirer, et pour la première fois, cela ne m'effrayait pas, ça m'excitait. J'étais heureux qu'il soit bien là, inconscient, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. J'effleurai alors lentement son torse de ma main, comprenant qu'il était sur le dos, cette dernière remontant jusqu'à son visage. Je sentais son souffle s'écraser contre la paume de ma main, et dans un geste vif, je retirais alors cette dernière afin d'y planter le couteau. Je ne m'arrêtais pas, dans une rage aveuglante, je plantais la lame dans son visage, encore et encore. Je me souviens très bien du bruit que cela faisait, des os qui craquaient sous la force de l'objet. Je sentais un liquide jaillir, giclant sur mon visage, mais rien ne m'arrêtait. Et lorsque j'entendis la femme hurler à nos côtés, sans y réfléchir davantage, je m'étais alors jeté sur elle, reproduisant le même dessin, dans son visage, dans sa gorge, dans sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis, mon dieu je ne sais plus quand, je me sentais bien, je sentais une chaleur inconnue et inexplicable parcourir mon corps, me faisant pleurer de joie.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement, passant rapidement et de nombreuses fois sa langue sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il finit par regarder tout autour de lui, mimant faussement un air étonné. Puis ce fut d'une voix pleine de dédain qu'il s'adressa au médecin, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous aviez raison, rien que le fait d'en parler, je me sens déjà guérir, c'est incroyable.

Le médecin ne rentrait pas dans sa provocation, se contentant simplement de noter tout ce que le brun disait depuis le début, puis il finit par lui demander d'une voix neutre.

\- Tu es conscient des dégâts que peuvent causer ces sévices, alors pourquoi les reproduis-tu sur les personnes de ton entourage ?

\- Bonne question, rétorqua le brun tout en haussant les épaules, toujours un fin rictus au coin des lèvres. Après tout, c'est vous le spécialiste, vous devriez le savoir.

\- J'ai ma petite idée oui, confirma le professionnel tout en soupirant tandis qu'il referma le dossier du brun.

Il pressa le bouton qui se trouvait sous son bureau afin de faire revenir les gardiens et que ces derniers raccompagnent le brun dans sa cellule. Il lança alors subitement, avant qu'il ne reparte.

\- Nous nous reverrons, Livaï.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis que le brun était allongé sur le lit, dans sa cellule, un livre à la main, un gardien passa devant les barreau, afin de déverrouiller cette dernière. Il se prononça alors d'un ton ferme, tout en attendant que le brun le suive.

\- Ackerman, un appel pour toi.

Le concerné reposa son livre, avant de se lever et de suivre le gardien, sans un mot. Il savait très bien qui était l'auteur de cet appel, et il espérait vraiment qu'il l'ait téléphoné afin de lui annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Une fois devant le téléphone qui était fixé sur le mur, il saisit le combiné, et lança d'une froideur sans pareille.

\- J'espère que tu m'appelles pour me dire que tu vas me faire sortir d'ici, enfoiré.

\- _Vous m'avez mis dans une position plus que dangereuse, je ne peux pas agir à ma guise vous le savez, les élections approchent, le moindre scandale me serait fatal._

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes élections à la con, lança le brun sur un ton agressif tout en serrant le combiné dans sa main. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? Si tu ne me fais pas sortir, je balance tous les sales dossiers sur toi, tu viendras me rejoindre en taule, et avec tous les trucs dégueulasses que tu fais, tu vas y rester jusqu'à perpétuité. Alors quelle est la raison de ton appel ? Ne me dis pas que c'était juste pour te plaindre.

\- _Non,_ rétorqua l'homme au bout du fil _. Je me suis occupé de votre libération en faisant jouer mes relations. Au moment même où l'on parle, le procureur est en train d'examiner votre dossier, toutes les preuves qui vous incriminent deviendront irrecevables au tribunal. Vous devriez sortir au plus tard demain._

* * *

"Tu viens de gémir son nom, Eren."

Cette phrase ne cessait de raisonner dans l'esprit du châtain, tandis qu'il fixait le plafond blanc de sa chambre avec de grands yeux, emplis de stupeur. Comment avait-il pu déraper à ce point-là ? Il finit alors par retrouver ses esprits, après de longues minutes, voyant le plus vieux, assit sur le bord de son lit, se rhabillant lentement. Lorsqu'il finit par boutonner le dernier bouton de sa chemise, il se leva alors tout en lançant subitement au châtain, dans un fin murmure.

\- Je rentre chez moi, il est tard.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, allant récupérer sa veste à l'entrée, puis il disparut, laissant simplement un claquement de porte raisonner dans tout l'appartement. Eren se redressa sur son lit, son coeur battant à cent à l'heure dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il était dans une transe indescriptible. Il avait aimé ça, beaucoup plus que lors de sa première expérience, alors pourquoi voyait-il son visage ? Pourquoi le seul nom qui avait passé ses lèvres était le sien ? Pourquoi pas celui de Jean, le responsable de son orgasme ? Lorsqu'il se remémora le visage du brun à la place de celui de Jean, au-dessus de lui, le faisant ressentir tant de délicieuses sensations, il poussa alors un gémissement de terreur. Une violente nausée apparu tout d'abord dans son estomac, avant de finir par se faufiler dans son oesophage. Bon sang, ça recommençait. Il se leva alors subitement du lit, nu comme un ver, puis il fonça aux toilettes se décharger d'une façon beaucoup moins agréable qu'il y avait quelques minutes. Après un long moment à se vider les tripes, certainement à cause de la contrariété et de la culpabilité, il finit par tirer une énième fois la chasse d'eau avant de sortir des toilettes, et de passer directement par la case douche. La dernière personne qui lui portait un quelconque intérêt venait de le laisser tomber à son tour comme une vieille chaussette. Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour avoir une relation, même non sérieuse. Son incompatibilité avec les êtres humains était gravée dans son ADN.

* * *

Le lendemain de l'appel, l'homme au bout du fil avait tenu parole, car un gardien ouvrit la cellule du brun, avant d'annoncer d'un ton ferme.

\- Ackerman, tu peux sortir, tu es libre.

Un sourire vicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du brun, tandis qu'il se levait du bord du lit, suivant le gardien sans un mot jusqu'au dépôt de la prison, là où se trouvaient ses affaires personnelles. L'homme derrière le comptoir saisit alors le dossier du brun, tout en allant chercher le carton numéroté où se trouvaient ses effets. Il posa ce dernier sur le comptoir, vérifiant si toutes ses affaires étaient bien là.

\- Nous avons une chemise, un jean, une paire de chaussures, un trousseau de clés, un portefeuilles, un briquet, un paquet de cigarettes, et un biper.

Le brun acquiesça, confirmant qu'il ne manquait rien, puis après s'être changé, il suivit les deux gardiens qui l'escortèrent jusqu'au portail avant de le laisser seul et à présent libre. Le brun avait la main sur son front ainsi que les yeux plissés afin de protéger ses yeux de la subite et violente lumière du soleil. Après s'être grillé une clope, il finit par marcher lentement jusqu'à trouver une cabine téléphonique afin d'appeler un taxi, soufflant sa fumée dans un sourire béat, savourant sa cigarette comme si c'était sa dernière.

Lorsqu'il descendit du taxi, il fixa longuement le grand immeuble devant lui, puis il passa le badge devant le détecteur, avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dix-septième étage, puis il entra dans l'appartement, ayant la clé. Il n'y avait personne. Cela n'était pas étonnant, car Erwin devait travailler à cette heure-là. Il était dix-sept heure, Livaï l'aurait bien attendu jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, mais il avait un programme chargé. Il saisit alors le téléphone fixe, puis il composa le numéro du blond, laissant sonner le combiné à son oreille.

\- C'est Livaï. Bouge-toi de rentrer, je suis chez toi.

Le résultat de son appel bref fut immédiat, car quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, le concerné pénétra en trombe dans son appartement, apercevant alors Livaï assis sur son canapé, un verre de vodka à la main, sa cigarette dans l'autre. Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux en le voyant, n'en revenant pas. Il lui lança alors d'une voix qui manquait cruellement d'assurance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

D'un regard faussement joyeux, le brun termina son verre en une gorgée, avant de reposer ce dernier sur la table basse où se trouvait la bouteille.

\- Et bah alors Papa ? C'est comme ça que tu salues ton fiston adoré après tout ce temps ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils en constatant que le brun n'en était pas à son premier verre et qu'il commençait déjà à être pas mal éméché, puis il retira lentement sa veste, avant de s'approcher du grand canapé.

\- Comment as-tu fais pour sortir, Livaï ?

Le brun sourit très légèrement, de manière mauvaise, puis il finit par se gratter la tête après avoir tiré sur sa clope, penchant la tête en arrière afin de souffler longuement la fumée.

\- Vu que tu ne répondais pas à mes appels, j'ai dû appeler ce gros porc de Schroeder, et je l'ai menacé. Avec toutes les casseroles qu'il a, ça n'a pas été très compliqué pour lui faire bouger son gros cul.

Suite à ses paroles, il finit par se repositionner correctement, son regard haineux se plantant dans celui de son homologue, tandis qu'il poursuivit d'une voix menaçante.

\- Tu protèges les espèces d'enculés comme lui, mais tu laisses ton propre fils pourrir en taule pour une toute petite bêtise ? J'avoue que j'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre. J'avais même pensé à te balancer toi aussi, mais je me suis rappelé que je n'étais pas comme toi, moi je ne trahis pas les personnes qui sont censées compter à mes yeux. M'enfin. Cela n'a plus aucune importance désormais. Tu vas me donner ce que tu me dois, et je vais disparaître avec lui.

Le brun se resservit un verre, buvant quelques gorgées, sous le regard interdit du plus vieux, complètement dépassé par sa présence ainsi que son discours.

\- Avec lui ? Qui ça ? Interrogea subitement le blond, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Allons, tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit, répondit instantanément le brun tandis qu'il tira sur sa cigarette. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais l'oublier, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait ? Rajouta-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

\- Livaï, pose ce verre, allons faire un tour et discuter calmement de tout ça, proposa le blond dans le but de calmer cette monstrueuse tension qui régnait à présent dans la pièce.

Face à la proposition du plus vieux, le regard du brun s'assombrit davantage. Il se releva alors lentement, même difficilement du canapé, avant de s'avancer vers lui, sans le quitter des yeux. Il lui lança alors d'un ton neutre, le visage fermé de toute émotion.

\- Erwin, donne-moi mon fric maintenant, sinon je reviens sur mes principes et je te détruis.

* * *

Il était à présent dix-neuf heure quinze, Eren était tel un zombie sur son canapé, enroulé dans un plaid, devant une série policière. En effet, depuis le départ de Jean la veille, il avait élu domicile sur son canapé. Il n'y avait pas bougé, absorbant les images de l'écran, en bouffant de multiples sucreries, tandis qu'il enchaînait les épisodes. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire, n'en ayant pas la force, c'était sa forme de suicide en soi, un bon suicide social, vivant à présent comme un ermite dans son petit appartement. Malheureusement pour lui, un bruit vint alors le perturber dans sa belle activité. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. La bouche pleine de M&M's, il fronça alors les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait-il bien être. Il n'avait pas encore commandé sa pizza, donc ça ne pouvait pas être le livreur, et puis il n'avait pas d'ami qui viendrait s'inviter à l'improviste chez lui. Serait-ce Jean ? Mais pourquoi reviendrait-il après ce qu'il s'était passé ?

La seconde sonnerie le fit sursauter et sortir de ses pensées. Il poussa alors un long soupir, puis se leva de son canapé, se défaisant de son plaid, et ce fut alors en caleçon qu'il se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Il tourna le verrou afin de déverrouiller la porte, puis il l'entrouvrit de quelques centimètres afin de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Et lorsqu'il croisa ces yeux gris démoniaques, le seul réflexe qu'il eut, en plus de crier de terreur, ce fut de refermer rapidement la porte ainsi que le verrou. Il se posa debout, le dos et les mains plaqués contre cette dernière, tandis qu'il avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, murmurant des choses à moitié incompréhensibles.

-Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Ce timbré est derrière la porte, ce détraqué du bulbe est sorti de sa maison de maboules, je fais quoi, bordel je fais quoi...

Derrière cette même porte, dans le couloir du petit immeuble, Livaï poussa un long soupir, d'un visage de déterré. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention d'attendre sagement dans le couloir que son abruti d'ex-assistant ouvre la porte de lui-même. Il porta alors sa cigarette à ses lèvres, afin de la coincer, il regarda ensuite à droite puis à gauche, vérifiant s'il était bien seul, sans témoin gênant. Il se recula d'un ou deux pas, avant de venir subitement donner un violent chassé contre la porte, la faisant ouvrir avec le choc, tandis que la voix du plus jeune se faisait entendre dans une grande plainte. Il entra ensuite sans aucune gêne dans l'appartement, puis lorsqu'il croisa le regard du châtain, il souffla sa fumée, ainsi que ces quelques mots.

\- Ding Dong.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

[ **NDA** : Salut à toutes ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors j'ai eu pas mal de conclusions hâtives dans les reviews, donc en fait, non, le passé de Livaï n'a pas encore été entièrement révélé ! Le pauvre petit n'était pas au bout de ses peines suite au meurtre de son père, malheureusement... Ah oui et aussi, le médecin c'était un perso complètement random que j'ai inventé pour faire parler Livaï, on ne le verra plus jamais, désolée...! Mdrr Bref, bref, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me donner votre avis, c'est hyper motivant et gratifiant ! (Bon j'en ai quand même bien chié pour ce chapitre, il n'était vraiment pas facile à écrire, il y avait même des passages où j'ai dû recommencer au moins trois fois...) Mais j'y suis tout de même arrivée, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fera plaisir, comme toujours ! A la prochaine ! ;)

 **PerigrinTouque** : Où veut-il emmener Eren ? En enfer ça me semble être une bonne idée, on verra bien ! Oui Eren a pris de gros risques, Livaï est tellement instable enfin bref je ne te spoil pas mdrr. Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, j'essaye de poster régulièrement, même si pour la fin ça va mettre plus de temps, je n'abandonnerai pas ! Mdrr Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que la suite te plaise ! :)

 **Lottie** : Non je ne lis pas de manga coréen, mais j'irai y jeter un coup d'oeil par curiosité, je te dirai ce que j'en pense ! :) Haha mais le médecin il n'a pas de nom, pas de visage rien, il est figurant dans cette fic ;-; Ohlala une saison avec presque du full Livaï, je sens que je vais prendre un de ces pieeeeeds *-* Oui et d'ailleurs cette fin de chapitre tu l'as trop bien dessiné, j'ai adoré le dernier croquis avec Eren dans le mur, écrasé par la porte et le "Sésame ouvre-toi" XD Non en effet, dire Amen à Livaï c'est comme dire "ramène la baballe à un chat", c'est une perte de temps XD Merci beaucoup de toujours me soutenir, c'est super sympa et ça me fait trop plaisir ! A la prochaine ;)

 **Aamy** : J'ai eu vraiment peur quand je t'avais lu que tu me spoil un truc de malade XD Je pourrai lire les scans, mais je ne peux pas, vu que j'ai regardé les deux saisons avec mon copain, il veut attendre la suite en anime, du coup je suis coincée par un pacte de confiance ;-; Je sais... Mon frère lit les scans et apparemment c'est de la bombe, je sens que je vais faire des infarctus, surtout si la saison 3 est axée sur Livaï oh mon dieu kdfnkf. Ptdrrr pourquoi en lisant ta parodie j'ai imaginé Livaï en mode massacre à la tronçonneuse, putain je ne suis pas net... Et bien sûr il le force à nettoyer, of couurse, c'est la base ! Si un jour tu écris une fic dans ce genre, je sens que je vais bien rire aussi XD Putain moi aussi, la camisole de force en mode Hannibal Lecter jpp, genre avec le masque muselière là oh mon dieu enfermez-moi... mais ça me rassure de ne pas être seule XD En même temps le gars il gémit le nom d'un taulard violeur, normal qu'il se barre en courant sans poser plus de questions à ce fêlé Mdrrr Et si, Erwin lui a filé l'adresse d'Eren OKLM, genre "Ce n'est plus mon problème" Mdrrr Mais c'est parce qu'il est en caleçon que tout devient intéressant ;) Non mais ce gars il est con jusqu'au bout, même pas il appelle les flics... Pauvre petit. Oui c'est bientôt la fin, je suis dégoûtée, j'aimais trop l'écrire ;-; Merci beaucoup en tout cas, tes reviews sont juste magiques à chaque fois, ça m'a toujours fait hyper plaisir, du début à la fin ! :)

 **Wildfell Hall** : Oui c'est sûr qu'il n'a aucune excuse pour ce qu'il fait, mais il a des raison, le pauvre petit... Je ne te spoil pas dans tes questions, je te laisserai découvrir par la suite ;) "j'espère que Eren ne subira pas trop de violence physique et sexuel au cours du prochain chapitre" Haem...*tousse* XD Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, de prendre le temps de me donner ton avis, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! A la prochaine :)

 **Kaishi-sensei** : Alors tout d'abord, merci d'avoir vaincu ta flemme, ne t'en fais pas je connais ça mdrr Oui quand Eren le dénonce à la police, on sent que le gars en a dans le pantalon XD En effet ta réaction ne serait pas passée inaperçue ! J'ai tellement pris plaisir à vous laisser sur une fin aussi frustrante, je suis sadique quand même ! Je continuerai jusqu'à la fin, ne t'en fais pas je ne compte pas vous laisser la fiction inachevée, ce serait trop méchant ;-; Alors moi j'aime autant les fins tragiques que les happy ends, et j'ai beaucoup hésité pour cette fiction, donc, c'est quitte ou double XD Ah bah contente que ce nom t'aie fait rire, je l'ai aussi trouvé sur le net en tapant "noms de familles allemands" MDRRR Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, à la prochaine :)

 **San1110** : Je suis contente que cette fin de chapitre t'aie fait rire, c'est la réaction que je souhaitais donner ! Oui les retrouvailles avec Erwin sont assez malaisantes, en même temps il a abandonné Livaï, personne n'abandonne Livaï Mdrr. Je te laisse donc les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! A la prochaine ;)

 **Kinderr** : *Rire sadique* j'ai tellement aimé écrire cette fin ! Mais... Tu ne le détestes même pas un petit peu moins après ça...? *un peu d'espoir* Si tu la dessines, tu me montreras hein ? Hein ? *-* Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, à la prochaine ! :)

 **Anonyme** : Merci beaucoup pour ton avis, je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise ! Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, à la prochaine ! :) ]

* * *

Suite à l'entrée fracassante du brun, Eren était au sol, sur les fesses, tandis qu'il le fixait avec épouvante, dans un silence absolu. Aucun son ne passait ses lèvres, tant la surprise et la panique l'avaient pris d'assaut. Le brun retira alors lentement ses chaussures après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, qui était à présent dans un état lamentable. Il sortit son portefeuilles afin d'attraper deux billets, les posant ensuite sur le petit meuble à l'entrée, tout en prononçant ces mots d'une voix nette et ferme.

\- Pour la réparation de la porte.

Et sans un mot de plus, il entra dans le salon, scrutant d'un regard mauvais la petite pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'un air de dégoût traverse son visage. Il se permit alors d'écraser le mégot de sa cigarette dans le petit récipient, avant de lancer avec dédain.

\- C'est encore plus crade que la taule ici, lança-t-il tandis qu'il zieutait les nombreux emballages de sucreries éparpillés sur le sol. Sérieux ? On dirait l'appart d'une gonzesse qui vient de se faire larguer par son mec, il ne manque plus que le pot de Häagen-Dazs et les photos déchirées.

Il était vrai, qu'en plus du désordre qui régnait, la déco laissait vraiment à désirer. Il n'y avait rien de moderne, contrairement au grand appartement du brun, on voyait directement la grosse différence de revenu qui les séparait. Et cela avait le don d'énerver particulièrement le châtain, ce qui était normal, personne n'aimait se faire rabaisser de la sorte, surtout par ce mégalo maniaque compulsif. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots, il restait alors silencieux, toujours au sol, tandis qu'il le fixait à présent avec un regard haineux. Constatant que le plus jeune ne répondait pas à ses provocations, il se permit alors de s'affaler sur son canapé, après avoir viré les nombreux paquets de confiseries vides. Il posa son bras sur le dossier de ce dernier, fixant alors le châtain avec condescendance, avant de lancer à nouveau d'un ton impérieux, bien décidé à s'amuser un peu avec sa proie apeurée avant de la dévorer.

\- Tu comptes rester planté là comme un con pendant encore longtemps ? Où est ton sens de l'hospitalité ? Propose-moi à boire au moins.

\- Mon sens de l'hospitalité ? On en parle du tien, la première fois que je suis venu chez toi ? Je pense que t'es vraiment mal placé pour me donner des leçons, rétorqua le plus jeune pour se défendre, tandis qu'il se releva lentement.

Aussitôt, le brun ne put réprimer un sourire malsain, satisfait que son homologue réponde enfin à ses provocations, jubilant à chaque fois qu'il lui tenait tête, il n'attendait que cela. Il le suivait du regard lorsque le châtain disparut dans la cuisine, avant de sourire davantage suite à sa question.

\- Que veux-tu boire ? Alors que je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas d'alcool, je n'ai que du café, du thé, de la Red Bull et de l'eau pétillante.

Bon sang, ce garçon était incroyable. Après l'avoir envoyé sur les roses, il finissait tout de même par lui obéir. Il était la définition même du mot contradiction. Ce gamin avait un sérieux grain et cela justifiait sûrement l'intérêt que le brun avait pour lui. Tout en se grillant une autre cigarette, il répondit alors, sans perdre son sourire maladif.

\- Va pour une Red Bull alors, lança le brun tout en soufflant sa fumée.

Le plus jeune revint alors dans le salon, posant la canette de Messire sur la table basse, tandis qu'il resta debout face à lui. Il était hors de question qu'il s'asseye à ses côtés, ne sachant absolument pas quelles étaient les intentions de ce dégénéré. Surtout qu'il était déjà à moitié à poil, alors cela pourrait lui donner des idées. Tandis que le plus vieux tapotait de nombreuses fois sa cigarette au-dessus du cendrier, il finit par fixer avec beaucoup plus d'attention ledit objet, avant de reporter son regard sur le châtain.

\- Depuis quand tu fumes toi ? Le questionna-t-il toujours avec une nonchalance sans nom.

Bon sang, la perche que le brun venait de lui lancer ne faisait que titiller violemment l'imprudence et le goût du risque du châtain. Les mots se bousculaient pour passer ses lèvres, tentant de les retenir tant bien que mal, mais son envie de le provoquer était bien trop forte. Il finit alors par rétorquer d'un ton inhabituellement hautain et querelleur.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui fume, mais mon plan cul, j'ai dû prendre cette ancienne bougie vide pour qu'il s'en serve de cendrier. Il fume beaucoup, surtout après m'avoir tringlé, il lui faut absolument sa cigarette.

Trop tard, à ce stade, il ne venait pas de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, mais carrément un bidon d'éther. Tandis qu'il le regardait avec un sourire qui disait "Prends ça dans tes dents, connard " le plus vieux le fixait avec beaucoup moins d'amusement à présent. Malgré la surprise qui le dévorait, il ne laissait rien paraître, ne voulant pas montrer que cela l'affectait, alors il reprit le contrôle, son sourire s'élargissant légèrement.

\- Je te manquais tant que ça ? Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là, sinon j'aurai demandé le droit à des visites conjugales, histoire de te mettre une pétée dès que t'avais le feu au cul.

Le châtain ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils suite à ces paroles crues, le maudissant intérieurement. Bon sang, à chaque fois qu'il pensait l'humilier, lui faire du mal, cela se retournait constamment contre lui. Mais notre petit suicidaire n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il en avait encore plein en stock pour provoquer ce mégalo. Il s'efforça alors de sourire, malgré une fausse mine désolée, se grattant la tête.

\- Tu vois, le soucis avec toi, c'est que tu penses être le centre du monde. Alors je vais te dire un truc. Mon amant, il me fait vibrer, il est tellement plus performant que toi, il me fait grimper aux rideaux avant de m'envoyer tout droit au septième ciel. Vous n'êtes même pas comparables tellement que t'es à chier, toi.

Profitant du silence du brun, Eren poursuivit dans sa lancée, faisant mine de réfléchir, toujours un fin sourire provocateur aux lèvres, jubilant que son homologue ait perdu le sien après cette révélation.

\- C'est fou quand on y pense. En l'espace de quelques semaines, j'ai connu le meilleur, des orgasmes à m'en esquinter la voix, et j'ai aussi connu le pire.

Eren insista bien sur "LE PIRE" en le fixant d'un regard accusateur. A ce stade-là, il donnait carrément le bâton pour se faire battre. Sa stupidité rendait le brun perplexe. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un énergumène dans son genre. Tout était toujours trop facile, habitué à avoir des jouets peu joueurs, qui abandonnaient très facilement, avec le châtain il avait vraiment de quoi chasser son ennui. Cette scène était similaire à une proie à l'agonie qui tentait tout de même de se mesurer à son prédateur affamé, même si cela était une cause perdue. Il tira alors une dernière fois sur sa cigarette, avant d'écraser son mégot, puis il se leva lentement, sans quitter le châtain des yeux. D'un pas lent, il se rapprocha de lui, le regard funeste, ce qui glaça Eren d'effroi. Ce dernier recula vivement lorsque le brun s'approcha dangereusement de lui, se rendant enfin, mais trop tard, compte qu'il était sûrement allé trop loin dans sa provocation.

\- Ne t'approche pas ! Lança le plus jeune après avoir reculé de deux bons mètres, la peur se ressentant dans le timbre de sa voix.

Mais la panique ne faisait que monter en puissance, car le silence absolu du brun n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire. Il ne l'écoutait pas, il se contentait simplement d'avancer, toujours avec ce regard menaçant, réduisant ainsi dangereusement la distance qui les séparait. Lorsque le dos du châtain finit par percuter le mur derrière lui, il le regarda avec crainte, tandis que celui du brun n'avait pas changé. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, quelques centimètres les séparant alors, puis lorsque sa main se effleura son visage, le coeur d'Eren rata un battement. Complètement hypnotisé par ces deux yeux anthracites, il était pétrifié, ne pouvant détourner le regard. Et ce fut suite à ces paroles menaçantes qu'il crut que son coeur allait le lâcher.

\- Je t'avais interdit de me mentir, Eren, susurra le brun, tout en effleurant lentement ses doigts sur la joue du châtain, d'un ton glacial.

Eren était de nouveau dans l'incapacité de prononcer le moindre mot, terrorisé rien qu'à l'idée de subir à nouveau cet enfer. Et pourtant, une part de lui-même le voulait, lui, cet être abominable, ce démon sans empathie, l'homme qui l'obsédait, qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Celui dont le toucher lui était électrisant, lui procurant une excitation inimaginable rien qu'avec une simple caresse. Mais malgré cette évidence, il ne put s'empêcher de persister, et de se voiler à nouveau la face.

\- Je... Je ne mens p-pas... Souffla le plus jeune tout en bégayant, la respiration à présent saccadée.

Toujours ses deux yeux gris ancrés dans ceux du châtain, il approcha davantage son visage du sien, leurs lèvres s'effleurant alors à présent dangereusement, tandis qu'il poursuivit, toujours d'un ton à glacer le sang.

\- Tes yeux t'ont toujours trahi, depuis la première fois que tu as tenté de me mentir. Je sais toujours exactement ce à quoi tu penses. A chaque fois que tu me mens, tu me regardes avec ce regard si expressif et contradictoire. Ce regard qui me dit "Livaï, je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai envie de te détruire." mais qui me supplie aussi en me disant "Je veux que tu me mettes en pièces.". Comme à présent, tes yeux pétillent de désir, tes joues ont rougis dès l'instant où je me suis approché de toi, tes lèvres tremblent à l'idée de rencontrer les miennes, malgré la peur et la douleur que je lui inspire, ton corps me réclame désespérément. Ne me fais pas croire que quelqu'un d'autre occupe tes pensées, alors que ton corps me hurle que je suis le seul.

A la fin de sa phrase, il passa sa main sur la nuque du châtain, agrippant fermement sa chevelure, tandis qu'il plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre les siennes, entamant alors un baiser virulent, sa langue rencontrant celle du plus jeune avec une agressivité et un désir sans pareilles. Cette odeur, ce mélange d'alcool et de tabac, son odeur, Eren la recherchait désespérément malgré-lui, et cette dernière lui titillait les narines, lui procurant une douce et chaleureuse sensation, lui rappelant qui était bel et bien revenu pour lui, qu'il était bel et bien là. Que cela n'était plus un rêve, ce n'était plus un imposteur qui lui dévorait les lèvres avec un désir sans retenue. Alors qu'il finit par s'abandonner complètement à ce baiser enflammé, il ferma lentement les yeux, y répondant de façon désinvolte, savourant chaque seconde comme si tout pouvait s'arrêter subitement.

Malheureusement, après s'y être totalement résigné, il sentit brusquement les canines du brun saisir férocement sa langue, sentant alors le liquide au gout de fer se répandre dans sa bouche, ce qui lui provoqua un gémissement aigu de douleur. Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, fixant le brun avec surprise, tandis que ce dernier le sondait de son regard anthracite, sans relâcher sa prise. Le sang mélangé à la salive finit par fuiter par la commissure des lèvres du châtain, coulant ensuite sur son menton. Tel un animal possédé, le brun relâcha rapidement sa langue, afin de venir lécher avec appétit le liquide qui s'était échappé, s'en délectant d'une façon malsaine, ce qui effraierait n'importe qui. Mais pas Eren, ce dernier était fasciné par cet homme, il avait et depuis longtemps, sauté à pieds joints dans son monde dérangeant, ce monde pleins de vices et à l'instinct immoral, pollué de pensées obscures et malsaines. Il n'y avait qu'une explication à cela, la seule raison pour laquelle Eren le suivrait aveuglément sans sa folie. Car il était persuadé que malgré ses troubles mentaux, son esprit contradictoire qui énerverait n'importe qui, le brun semblait l'accepter tel qu'il était, le comprenant, il ne l'abandonnerait jamais, il était le seul à le faire. Et cela lui suffisait, allait au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait espérer. Il ne voulait plus de cette solitude atroce, il voulait partager quelque chose avec une personne, quelques étaient ses vices.

Soudain, une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées, le ramenant à l'instant présent, dans une atmosphère malsaine. Les lèvres du brun frôlaient à présent l'oreille du plus jeune, dans un fin sourire, tandis qu'il lui confia le fond de sa pensée, d'une voix névrosée.

\- J'ai passé tout ce temps à imaginer t'infliger les pires tortures, à décider de laquelle serait la plus jouissive à t'appliquer. Je savais exactement ce que j'allais te faire subir en passant la porte de ton appartement. Mais tu as tout foutu en l'air. T'as osé me mettre en compétition avec un connard fini, me dire que quelqu'un d'autre t'avait touché, qu'il t'avait conduit à l'orgasme. T'as voulu atteindre ma fierté, et tu as réussi, Eren.

Le brun se mit à émettre un rire qui révélait tout sauf de l'amusement. Un faible rire, qui vous glaçait le sang, qui n'annonçait rien de bon, qui réveillait une violente blessure dans son orgueil. Tandis que le plus jeune restait silencieux, le brun poursuivit alors, après avoir mordu le lobe de son oreille d'une façon nerveuse, toujours sur un ton glacial.

\- Je vais donc devoir improviser, te prouver que je suis le seul à te faire ressentir l'impossible. Tu vas goûter à un orgasme insolite, un orgasme dont le fruit viendra d'une douleur et d'un plaisir mirifiques, que rien ni personne d'autre que moi ne pourra jamais t'offrir.

Il le fixa à nouveau avec ces yeux hypnotiques, ce regard qui en disait long: "Tu ne pourras jamais me résister." Tel un papillon de nuit obsédé par une dangereuse lumière, Eren avait cassé les dernières barrières qui le protégeaient de la perdition, sa dure et robuste carapace qu'il s'était forgé avait volée en éclats, mettant son coeur et sa raison à la portée d'un coup fatal. Face à ces yeux diaboliques, il était complètement désarmé, comme si ce regard malfaisant lui aspirait toutes pensées raisonnables, ne lui laissant que la simple soumission, pure et dure. Ce fut alors dans cet état d'esprit instable et insensé qu'il se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il fut jeté sur le lit avec nonchalance, son regard croisa celui du brun, sans aucune once de défit, complètement abandonné à lui, car c'était lui qu'il voulait, rien ni personne d'autre. Il voulait souffrir uniquement de sa main. Qu'il soit le seul à le faire jouir, le seul qui joue avec ses émotions, il voulait être aussi le seul à occuper ses pensées, ne sachant pas que c'était déjà le cas.

Le Eren faible et masochiste avait enfin réussi à prendre le contrôle, après tant d'échecs. Prêt à devenir le plat préféré du sadique. Et comme pour lui révéler ses intentions sans faire usage de la parole, le châtain se contenta de fermer sereinement les yeux, comme pour lui donner carte blanche. Un simple geste, mais avec une grande signification. "Je suis tout à toi.". Ce même papillon de nuit, qui fut piégé dans la toile de l'arachnide dès leur première rencontre, et qui avait finalement cessé de se débattre, fatigué de devoir lutter en vain contre son destin funeste. Laissant alors l'araignée, ce monstre fascinant attaquer, s'approcher de lui, le dévorer, en faire sien à tout jamais. "Si tu me dévores, nous ne ferons plus qu'un, pour l'éternité.", c'était ce que voulait dire son sourire gracile qui reflétait la félicité.

Dans une obscurité quasi-totale, les plaies sur la peau du châtain lui lançaient une immense douleur, dans de nombreuses et insoutenables brûlures. Il sentait la fine lame fendre lentement son épiderme en deux, laissant ce liquide dense, opaque et écarlate jaillir. Pourtant il ne cessait de gémir de plaisir, se resserrant sans cesse autour de ces longs et fins doigts qui maltraitaient délicieusement son intimité. Les tâches blanches sur son ventre montraient qu'il avait déjà atteint l'orgasme une fois, alors que ce n'était que le début. Etait-ce parce que c'était lui qui le touchait ? Le sentiment de savoir qu'en ce moment, il était la seule préoccupation du brun ? Parce qu'il était incroyablement doué dans chacun de ses mouvements ? Parce qu'il était heureux qu'à travers sa douleur et sa soumission, il procurait une extase sans nom pour celui qui le fascinait ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, il lui était impossible de réfléchir, cette volupté lui faisait perdre complètement la tête. Son corps, à présent dans un état déplorable, ne cessait de se crisper face aux nombreux spasmes que le traitement du brun lui procurait, tandis que son dos se cambrait violemment à de nombreuses reprises pendant qu'il gémissait sans retenue, à pleins poumons.

Le brun comprit bien vite que l'esprit de contradiction du châtain venait d'un trouble aigu de la personnalité. Que chacune d'entre elles s'inter changeaient lorsque la situation semblait lui faire perdre le contrôle. Livaï savait aussi qu'il était la seule personne dans l'entourage du plus jeune à pouvoir gérer ce trouble, à jouer avec, il était assez fêlé pour ne pas en être dérangé, ne pas en être effrayé et surtout ne jamais le juger. Etait-ce pour cela que le châtain s'accrochait désespérément à lui ? Qu'il en était totalement dépendant malgré sa violence et sa cruauté ? Oui. Le brun le savait. Mais il savait aussi que le châtain ignorait certainement que cela était réciproque. Ce dernier était le seul à l'accepter avec ses vices les plus sombres. Il n'avait jamais rencontré une telle personne jusqu'à maintenant. Quelqu'un qui avait la force de le maintenir en vie. Ils étaient deux êtres complètement hétéroclites dans ce monde fade, sans couleurs, dont le destin les avait amenés à se rencontrer dans un environnement si banal, que ça en était irréaliste.

Suite aux gémissements suppliants du châtain, le plus vieux se plaça alors entre ses cuisses brûlantes, croisant son regard qui débordait d'impatience. Il en avait le souffle coupé tant le désir le rendait fou, bien qu'il n'était pas le seul à sombrer dans cet océan d'euphorie. Ils ne se parlaient pas, et pourtant, ils pouvaient communiquer comme ils n'avaient jamais réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent. Simplement par des gestes, des plaintes, des regards. La manière dont il le pénétra fut la même que la première fois, mais cette fois, Eren avait été bien préparé. La brutalité du brun était beaucoup plus supportable, il se surprit même à ressentir du plaisir face à ces coups de bassin sauvages. Cette fois-là, il n'y avait rien de comparable, ce plaisir était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Il gémissait d'extase, à en perdre presque la voix, tandis qu'il s'agrippait désespérément à son dos, le griffant par moment tant ses spasmes étaient considérables. Malgré le brun qui mutilait la peau laiteuse de son cou dans de nombreuses violentes morsures, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir, encore et encore, cet incommensurable plaisir mélangé à cette atroce douleur enivrants le rendaient fou. Et sous cette exaltation extrême, il finit par confesser ces quelques mots en bafouillant, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, d'une voix fiévreuse.

\- J-je t'aime, Livaï...

Subitement, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, car le brun ne bougeait plus, les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le drap blanc, comme si cette phrase l'avait complètement pétrifié. Bien qu'il était présent physiquement, son esprit était totalement ailleurs, rendant ses yeux ternes. "Laisse-toi faire, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis le dernier et le seul à t'aimer désormais.". Cette phrase ne cessait de se répéter en boucle dans la tête du brun, tandis qu'il se redressa lentement, et légèrement, afin de croiser le regard du châtain. De violents souvenirs venaient de refaire surface subitement, le mettant dans un état extrêmement dangereux. Une démence sévère se refléta dans son regard, tandis qu'il faisait légèrement non de la tête, dans un rythme régulier et effrayant. Ce geste blessa le plus jeune, les larmes ne tardant pas à quitter ses yeux afin de terminer leur course sur l'oreiller, tandis qu'il cacha ses yeux à l'aide de son bras, lançant d'une voix névrosée et pleine de regrets.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait...?

Alors que les souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête, tel un film projeté au cinéma, il fixait le châtain avec un regard plein de haine, lui en voulant horriblement de lui avoir dit ces mots si affreux. Subitement, il fronça les sourcils, avant de venir saisir avec une agressivité sans pareille la gorge du plus jeune, la serrant brutalement de ses deux mains, ignorant les suffocations qui raisonnaient dans ses oreilles. Les images défilant rapidement dans son esprit, il se remémora ces horribles années avec ces monstres, ces êtres abominables qui l'avaient détruit à petit feu. Les responsables de ses vices.

N'ayant plus de famille proche, Livaï avait été placé chez un couple croyants, sans enfants. Malgré leur allure impeccable, le brun ne tarda pas à subir une virulente descente aux enfers. Pensant que Livaï avait tué ses deux parents, ils le voyaient alors comme l'enfant du diable, ayant tous les péchés enfermés dans son corps. Tandis que la femme se prenait pour une sainte purgatrice, qui avait pour mission divine de débarrasser l'âme du jeune brun de ce qui la souillait, son mari, souvent en déplacement, avait une attirance particulièrement obscène envers lui.

A chaque fois qu'il rentrait pour quelques jours, il attendait que la nuit tombe pour lui montrer son amour immoral et dépravé, lui faisant subir des gestes impurs, que seul un adulte pouvait comprendre. Il ne cessait d'excuser ses actes par de nombreuses phrases telles que "Je suis incapable de me contrôler, car je t'aime.". Ces nuits-là étaient particulièrement insoutenables pour le brun, et les journées n'étaient guères plus joyeuses. Entre les bains forcés dans une baignoire remplie d'eau et de glaçons, forcé de garder la tête sous l'eau jusqu'à presque s'en noyer, et les fois où elle l'interdisait de manger, prenant plaisir à l'affamer. Ou encore ces longs moments enfermé dans le sous sol froids et humides, dans une obscurité totale. Il avait douze ans, et cela a duré jusqu'à ses quinze ans, jusqu'au jour où il avait réussi à s'enfuir jusqu'à la capitale, se jurant qu'il ne serait plus jamais la victime, quitte à se transformer en bourreau, plus rien ni personne ne lui fera subir à nouveau cela.

Mais lorsque ce simple d'esprit venait de lui avouer son amour naissant, personne, pas même le brun ne pouvait deviner les conséquences de cette simple confession. L'impact qu'elle eut sur lui était d'une violence sans pareille, il n'était plus maître de son corps, il serrait la gorge d'Eren avec une rage sans nom, tandis que de nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, des larmes qu'il avait réussit à réprimer pendant des d'années, ces infectes et douloureux souvenirs qu'il avait finit par oublier, tout remontait à la surface tel un raz-de-marée impossible à arrêter.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	14. Chapter 14

[ **NDA** : Salut salut ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'arrivée plus tardive de ce chapitre, mais avant de l'écrire, je me suis posée pas mal de questions (Je vous expliquerai à la fin...). Bref, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction Messages Codés, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, que vous ne serez pas déçues de mes choix, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire, vos retours me feront super plaisir ! Alors exceptionnellement, je ne vais pas répondre à vos reviews, parce que j'ai vraiment trop peur de vous spoiler, le genre de gaffes que je fais souvent. Mais j'ai bien lu tous vos avis, ils m'ont fait super plaisir, vraiment je vous en remercie beaucoup, ça m'a vraiment motivé pour ce dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient et votre fidélité, cette histoire banale qui devait être en deux parties, grâce à vous a fait 14 chapitres, j'en reviens pas ! C'était vraiment trop bien à écrire, à partager vos hypothèses avec vous ! Bref, moment niais passé, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :) ]

Eren voyait sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, persuadé qu'il allait y passer dans peu de temps, impuissant face à ces deux mains bien déterminées à le tuer. Sa vision se troublait peu à peu, tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile, l'air ne passant presque plus dans ses poumons. Il était complètement dépassé, effrayé par ces nouveaux événements. Voyant le brun profondément plongé dans sa folie, ses yeux gris, habituellement si condescendants et malfaisants, dévoilaient à présent de la peur, de la fureur ainsi que de la rancoeur. Cette confession lui avait fait perdre complètement les pédales. Pourtant, lorsque les gens normaux se le disent, il réagissent systématiquement de façon positive, non ?

Malheureusement, Livaï n'était absolument pas normal. Et ça, Eren le savait plus que quiconque. Allait-il rendre son dernier souffle avec comme dernier souvenir cette vision d'horreur ? Le laisser seul dans ce monde terne, cruel, et sans pitié ? Non, il ne le voulait pas, jamais il ne pourrait le laisser tomber, il tenait bien trop à lui désormais, s'il croyait pouvoir se débarrasser du châtain aussi facilement, il se trompait lourdement. Tandis que les infâmes images défilaient dans l'esprit du brun, son comportement était inédit, comme s'il était revenu quatorze années en arrière. Le passé l'ayant subitement rattrapé, il ne pouvait plus s'en défaire. Il susurrait de nombreuses phrases avec des voix différentes, comme s'il reproduisait ces odieuses scènes qu'il croyait avoir réussi à oublier.

"Si tu te tiens tranquille, tu auras moins mal. Alors sois sage, et détend-toi.". Suite à cette phrase murmurée avec démence, le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire d'une façon peu commune, d'un timbre de voix névrosé. Tout en ricanant, il pencha lentement la tête en arrière, mordant sa lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle pisse littéralement du sang, le liquide coulant sur son menton, puis son cou, avant de continuer sa route sur son torse, tâchant sa peau habituellement si pâle. "Ton corps si frêle et innocent me donne la fièvre. Dis-moi que tu aimes autant que moi."

Ricanant toujours de façon convulsive, il n'était plus du tout dans la réalité, prisonnier de souvenirs trop douloureux, il était dans une effroyable transe, dans une crise familière, le genre de crises qu'il avait lors de sa période suicidaire. Subitement, le timbre de sa voix devint plus aigu, mais aussi beaucoup plus agressif. " Tu as perverti mon mari, tu es un démon, un vrai monstre, tu ne devrais pas exister !" Il fit subitement claquer sa langue contre son palais, ce que cette sorcière avait l'habitude de faire, signe d'un dégoût et d'une profonde rancoeur envers le brun. Il poursuivit, toujours d'une voix aigue et pleine de reproches, l'imitant à la perfection. "Par ta faute il ne me regarde plus, il n'a de yeux que pour toi, je devrais te faire disparaître de ce monde où tu n'as pas ta place !"

Face à cette scène effrayante, Eren était impuissant, se contentant simplement d'en être spectateur, bien qu'il était tétanisé. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une crise de démence pareille, et cela lui glaçait le sang. C'était comme si le brun était possédé, c'en était trop demandé pour le plus jeune, il ne supportait plus de le voir comme ça. Subitement, l'emprise du brun faiblit pendant quelques secondes, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, laissant alors au châtain l'opportunité de prendre une immense respiration. Cette inspiration était atroce, et peu commune, comme si toutes ses bronches étaient encombrées. Le souffle à présent haletant, le regard d'Eren changea subitement, laissant place à une personnalité bien plus forte que la précédente, cette dernière qui s'était totalement avouée vaincue face à ce spectacle horrifique. La nouvelle était prête à faire face à la folie du brun.

Il fronça alors légèrement les sourcils, avant de saisir violemment les poignets du plus vieux afin de se dégager de son emprise, puis contre toutes attentes, il se redressa soudainement afin d'être à son niveau. Tous les deux assis sur le matelas, ils se faisaient à présent face, tandis que le plus jeune le fixait silencieusement, d'un air étrangement calme et sérieux. Ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas son tempérament habituel, de ce fait, il en était effrayant. Comme si l'attitude du brun ne l'impressionnait pas, ne l'affectait pas, il finit tout de même par l'enfermer soudainement dans ses bras. Le serrant fort contre lui, il savait très bien que ce geste ne suffirait pas à le calmer, mais ce n'était pas tant cette étreinte qui était importante. Après quelques secondes dans un silence absolu, le brun s'étant tût instantanément, le plus jeune rapprocha alors ses lèvres de son oreille, afin de lui susurrer cette promesse.

\- Tu auras ta vengeance. Tu vas leur faire payer tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait. Je t'accompagnerai, tu ne seras pas seul et ensemble, nous détruirons ces deux être abjectes.

Il avait une voix calme, maîtrisée, malgré la pointe de folie, il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Cette promesse avait donné un électrochoc au brun, les yeux écarquillés, il était revenu à la réalité après de longues minutes dans un silence effrayant. Il se recula alors légèrement afin de croiser le regard déterminé de son homologue, fronçant quant à lui les sourcils avant de le questionner d'un ton légèrement agressif.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a raconté Erwin ?

Voyant que le brun était à présent sur la défensive, Eren passa alors lentement sa main dans ses cheveux de jais, effectuant de nombreuses caresses comme pour le calmer, tandis qu'il poursuivit toujours sur un ton calme.

\- Je suis au courant pour tes parents biologiques, les traitements que ton père te faisait subir, la fin tragique de ta mère. Mais je n'en savais pas plus pour le reste. Il m'a simplement confié que tu étais terrifié par ta famille d'accueil, et après la crise que tu viens de faire, je comprends mieux ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

Suite à cette révélation, le brun continua de froncer les sourcils, avant de détendre complètement son visage, dans un faible rire. C'en était trop pour lui. Il se leva alors du lit, enfilant son caleçon, avant de quitter la chambre afin de rejoindre le pittoresque salon. Là, ce qu'il lui fallait c'était une bonne clope avec un verre d'alcool, malheureusement il ne devrait se contenter de seulement fumer. Pour lui, c'était incompréhensible de ne pas avoir au moins une bouteille chez soi, mais bref, ce n'était pas ce qui était le plus important à présent. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, essuyant du dos de sa main le sang qui coulait sur son menton, puis il s'en grilla une. Il s'était complètement laissé emporté, et il le regrettait amèrement, surtout qu'il avait eu un spectateur. D'ailleurs, il avait été à deux doigts de le tuer, lui. La seule personne pour qui il avait de l'intérêt, le seul avec qui il se sentait vraiment vivant. Il avait été sur le point de commettre la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Même si l'idée de le tuer et de mettre à son tour fin à ses jours lui avait traversé l'esprit pendant sa période carcérale, en le voyant à nouveau, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en aurait pas la force.

Il passa lentement sa main sur son visage tout en poussant un long soupir, quand soudain, il surprit le plus jeune à s'asseoir à côté de lui sans un mot. Il avait le corps dans un état déplorable, les fraîches mutilations par la lame du couteau étaient encore saignantes, il en avait partout sur le torse. Il s'en était vraiment donné à coeur joie cette fois, et cela ne semblait pas affecter le plus jeune, car il avait gardé son regard sérieux et plein de maturité. Face à ce regard, Livaï s'en était rendu compte sans trop de difficulté. Eren avait de nouveau changé de personnalité. Mais celle-ci, contrairement aux autres, lui était complètement étrangère. Venait-elle d'être créée lorsqu'il était à l'article de la mort ? Ou était-elle simplement là depuis longtemps sans jamais avoir pris le contrôle de son corps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il était sûr d'une chose, il devrait se montrer extrêmement prudent face à ce nouvel Eren, car il semblait beaucoup moins docile que tous les autres.

\- J'ai moi aussi une question à te poser Livaï, lança le plus jeune d'un ton neutre, tandis qu'il le fixait d'une façon austère.

Malgré ce changement de comportement, le brun ne changea pas le sien, car il était très difficile de l'impressionner, bien qu'il restait sur ses gardes. Alors tout en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette, il lui répondit d'un ton agacé.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Comment as-tu réussi à sortir de prison ?

Ne s'y attendant absolument pas, le brun resta silencieux, laissant le plus jeune dans l'attente d'une réponse. Finalement, il lui lança une pique, un fin sourire aux lèvres, d'une voix sarcastique, après avoir soufflé une énième fois la fumée épaisse de sa cigarette.

\- Erwin ne t'a pas dit ce que nous faisions réellement ? Je suis surpris, il a donc gardé ses petits secrets malgré votre alliance pour m'envoyer en taule.

Voyant que le plus jeune lui faisait non de la tête, il passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure mutilée, avant de se pencher vers la table basse, saisissant ensuite la boisson que le châtain lui avait servi plus tôt. Il bu quelques gorgées, avant de se prononcer d'un ton complètement désintéressé.

\- Je ne sais pas à quel point tu es naïf, mais être journaliste ne signifie pas que l'on doit dire systématiquement la vérité. Et les hommes puissants le savent très bien. Car tu peux être puissant, mais si le peuple ne te suit plus, tu n'es plus rien. Le journal d'Erwin a une telle influence dans le pays, que n'importe quel citoyen gobe aveuglément tout ce qu'on écrit. Alors ils achètent notre silence, en échange d'une somme d'argent, nous modifions la vérité. Un politicien véreux, par exemple, qui s'adonne à de nombreuses activités illégales, comme la pédophilie, le trafic d'armes ou d'êtres humains, le détournement de fond, le soutien d'une guerre à des fins économiques égoïstes, et bien si l'on découvre quelque chose, il nous payera pour que l'on n'écrive rien de tout ça dans la presse. Car ces activités doivent rester dans l'ombre, et ne jamais être connues du grand public.

Il marqua une pause afin de boire à nouveau quelques gorgées de sa boisson, puis il reposa la canette sur la table basse avant de fixer le brun. Un fin sourire méprisant se dessinait à présent sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un léger rire hautain rompit ce silence pensant.

\- Et alors toi, quand t'es arrivé, avec ton rêve absurde de devenir un grand journaliste, avec ta naïveté à en gerber, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de te casser en deux. Une bonne droite dans ta petite gueule innocente histoire que tu te réveilles et que tu fasses face au monde réel. T'étais aussi crédible qu'un gosse qui rêvait d'être Batman. Tu devrais me remercier, je t'ai évité la grosse désillusion.

Tandis qu'il écrasait le mégot de sa cigarette dans le cendrier improvisé, laissant le plus jeune dans un silence intenable, il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se dit subitement qu'Eren avait certainement raison, il avait tout essayé pour s'en sortir, pour ne plus être dépendant de son passé. Mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Pas même le fait de changer de vie. Son horrible passé ne faisait que le rattraper, quoi qu'il pouvait faire, il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Tant que ses deux tortionnaires étaient en vie, il ne pourrait jamais tourner la page. A quoi bon avoir passé toutes ces années à faire souffrir son entourage, si les deux personnes qu'il hait le plus en ce monde vivent en toute impunité ? Et la question qu'il se posa à ce moment-là le fit tressaillir. Et s'il y avait eu d'autres enfants après lui ? Ont-ils subit le même traitement que lui ? Combien y en a-t-il eu ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, malgré sa pertinence.

-...vaï ? Livaï ?

Perdu dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes, il en avait oublié la présence du châtain. Il le fixait alors, essayant de faire abstraction de son corps mutilé qui titillait ses vices les plus sombres, puis il passa finalement ses mains sur son visage dans un long soupir, avant de souffler ces quelques mots.

\- Tu as raison, Eren. Je dois mettre un terme à mon passé.

Son regard s'assombrit à nouveau rien qu'en repensant à ces deux êtres abjectes, tandis qu'il se leva du canapé après avoir récupéré son paquet de clopes ainsi que son briquet. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger dans la chambre afin de récupérer ses affaires, la main du châtain saisit fermement son poignet, afin de le retenir.

\- Laisse-moi t'accompagner, lança le plus jeune tout en le fixant avec un regard plein de détermination.

Face à cette requête, la mâchoire du brun se crispa, tandis qu'il fixait le châtain avec agacement, voyant qu'il ne saisissait pas bien la gravité de la situation. Mais quel idiot. Malgré son changement de personnalité, il avait gardé son côté débile et suicidaire. Il lui répondit alors sur un ton plus qu'agressif, comme s'il engueulait un enfant.

\- Putain mais arrête de te comporter comme un gosse, Eren. Je ne pars pas en vacances là, tu sais très bien ce que je compte faire, alors arrête de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, petit con !

Il essayait de se dégager de son emprise, mais le plus jeune résistait en mettant toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir dans sa poigne, malgré le changement dans son regard après le sermon du plus vieux. Pourquoi ne le prenait-il pas au sérieux ? Pourquoi le prenait-il encore pour un gosse ignorant, alors qu'il lui avait fait part de ses intentions d'une façon on ne peut plus sérieuse ?

\- J'ai tout perdu, plus rien ne me retient ici, alors emmène-moi avec toi, s'il te plait Livaï... Demanda-t-il d'une faible voix dans un long soupir, sans le quitter des yeux, n'ayant pas l'intention d'abandonner.

Tandis qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots d'une sincérité sans pareille, cela ne fit qu'énerver encore plus le brun. Son visage se crispant considérablement face à la stupidité de ces dires. Il le fixa de nouveau avec dédain, tout en faisant non de la tête, ne souhaitant absolument pas gâcher davantage la vie du plus jeune, il en avait assez fait.

\- Eren, ce n'est pas ton problème, tu es encore jeune, trouve-toi un autre rêve, et sois heureux. Je te garantie qu'avec moi tu ne le seras jamais, je ne t'aimerai jamais, j'en suis incapable, alors il faut qu'on se sépare, avant que je ne te fasse encore plus de mal, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix ferme et intransigeante, tel un parent qui moraliserait son enfant.

Face à cette douloureuse révélation, le châtain finit par lentement relâcher son emprise sur son homologue, ses yeux reflétant à présent une énorme déception. Il le savait pourtant, il ne comptait pas sur le plus vieux pour rendre son amour insensé réciproque, car avec un tel trouble psychologique, il était inapte à aimer, comment le pourrait-il ? Mais le fait de l'entendre le lui dire avec une telle simplicité lui avait fait mal. Il y avait encore quelques heures, il pensait que le brun dépendait complètement de lui aussi, mais à présent, il était prêt à l'abandonner, à prendre un chemin différent, sans lui, et cela le faisait incroyablement souffrir. Ce changement d'avis, il l'avait décidé avec une telle simplicité que le châtain ne comprenait pas.

Tandis qu'il relâchait doucement son emprise sur lui, le brun ne tarda pas à quitter la pièce afin de se rendre dans la chambre, sans un mot de plus. Laissant le plus jeune seul, perdu dans ses douloureuses pensées, il chercha alors ses vêtements, éparpillés sur le sol, tout en poussant de nombreux soupirs presque inaudibles. Comment pouvait-il être aussi insouciant pour vouloir l'accompagner et risquer de détruire sa vie ? Il avait la chance de pouvoir repartir à zéro, de se reconstruire, de passer à autre chose. Alors pourquoi choisissait-il la voie contraire au bonheur ? Bien sûr que cela le touchait de devoir l'abandonner, rien que d'imaginer ne plus jamais le revoir le rendait fou, mais à présent, il avait un objectif bien plus important que n'importe quoi d'autre. Rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis désormais, pas même Eren. C'était sa vengeance, la sienne, à lui. Il était prêt à leur faire de nouveau face, à leur prouver qu'il était bel et bien un monstre infâme sans empathie, il allait les envoyer en enfer tous les deux, après leur avoir fait subir une souffrance inimaginable. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il allait leur faire le fit trembler de plaisir, un fin et effrayant sourire aux lèvres.

Soudain, son sourire disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il croisa de nouveau le regard du plus jeune, qui se trouvait à présent à l'encadrement de la porte. Il n'avait eu le temps d'enfiler seulement son pantalon, tandis qu'il détaillait les yeux du plus jeune, qui était au bord des larmes. Ce dernier rompit rapidement le silence, dans cette demande plus que sincère et déterminée.

\- Emmène-moi avec toi, je t'en supplie Livaï...

Pourquoi rendait-il les choses toujours plus difficiles ? Putain, pourquoi était-il toujours si obstiné ? Sa patience et sa compréhension n'étaient pas loin de le lâcher, et cela se voyait dans son regard anthracite. Alors qu'il allait lui répondre sèchement, le plus jeune le prit de court, lui lançant cette déclaration franche et honnête, lui dévoilant complètement le fond de sa pensée, tout en se rapprochant lentement de lui.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas toi aussi, je t'en supplie, je ne le supporterai pas. Je me fiche de gâcher ma vie, je me fiche que tu ne m'aimeras probablement jamais, que je ne suis pas la chose la plus importante que tu aies en tête à présent. Je me fous de tout ça. Même si tu penses me faire du mal, je m'en moque complètement. Fais-moi mal, détruis-moi, fais moi souffrir lentement, défoule-toi sur moi pendant les moments les plus sombres de ta vie, je m'en fiche, je l'accepterai, parce que c'est toi. Si un jour tu as envie de me tuer, tue-moi. Je préfère mourir que de me retrouver à nouveau seul. Je ne veux plus être seul, je suis fatigué de cette horrible solitude. Je veux être avec toi, même si tu n'es pas la personne qu'il me faut, que tu ne me rendras jamais heureux, tant que je ne serai pas seul, je saurais qu'être à tes cotés sera la meilleure solution. Tu es le seul à me comprendre, à m'accepter. Alors bien-sûr, c'est une évidence, je préfère être avec toi. Si tu pars maintenant, que tu me laisses ici, la solitude me tuera, je le sais. Alors je t'empêcherai de partir, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te convaincre. Je veux être avec toi Livaï...

Eren savait bien que les mots ne suffiraient pas à le faire changer d'avis. Il fallait qu'il le touche bien plus que cela. Il avait complètement basculé, il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même, plus rien ne comptait à présent. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête : Être à ses cotés, et rien d'autre. Face à l'impitoyable solitude, le choix était vite fait. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses, il l'avait fait souffrir, mais malgré cela, il était revenu, le châtain n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées. Et cela, pour l'esprit instable d'Eren, c'était suffisant, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait espérer de quelqu'un. Pour lui, c'était la meilleure relation qu'il pouvait avoir, il n'attendait rien de plus. Il l'avait haï, puis admiré, puis désiré, puis à nouveau haï, il l'avait ensuite manqué, et à présent il l'aimait. Il n'avait jamais cessé de ressentir quelque chose à son égard. Livaï était unique en son genre, il le complétait, ensembles, ils pouvaient accepter leur folie, sans aucune honte, sans se poser de questions. Avec cet homme, il pouvait enfin vivre, enfin respirer, et il ne comptait pas le laisser partir, non, jamais.

\- Ce jour-là, tu m'as dit "Va pourrir la gueule ouverte en enfer", et maintenant que je compte y aller, tu me supplies de t'emmener avec moi ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux venir en enfer avec moi ? Tu te rends compte à quel point ce que tu dis est contradictoire ? Ne me tentes pas Eren, tu n'as pas idée de quoi je suis capable, tu ne tiendras pas deux secondes là-bas, lança-t-il subitement, d'un ton glacial.

Il s'approcha alors du lit, saisissant l'arme encore sanglante, puis il fixa de nouveau le brun, avant de laisser la lame trancher lentement son épiderme, le fixant avec de grands yeux ouverts, reflétant une folie destructrice. D'abord le long de son bras, puis sur ses clavicules, avant que la lame remonte lentement jusqu'à son cou, qu'il mutila sans aucune hésitation, laissant les gouttes de sang tomber et tâcher le sol. Sachant bien que cela allait provoquer un électrochoc sur le brun, tel un animal devant une proie agonisante et blessée. Il ajouta alors ces quelques mots, toujours sur un ton plus que sincère, comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était le cas malheureusement, ignorant les précédentes menaces du brun.

\- C'est une promesse, Livaï. Si tu m'emmènes avec toi, je te promets d'assouvir toutes tes pulsions, à n'importe quel moment. Je te laisserai me prendre tout ce que je possède, me lacérer la peau, me faire aussi mal que tu en auras besoin, je te laisserai m'étrangler, me faire saigner. Je ne t'en empêcherai jamais, alors laisse-moi venir avec toi, je t'en supplie... Je suis prêt à tout, je ne te refuserai rien, je te le jure...

Tandis que les larmes finirent par dévaler sans retenue ses petites joues rosées, Eren baissa la tête afin de ne plus avoir à supporter ce regard froid et perçant qu'il connaissait si bien, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sol, lâchant lourdement l'objet dans un bruit sourd. Il fixa le sol avant de susurrer de façon désespérée, dans un long soupir ces quelques mots pleins de sens.

\- C'est toi mon rêve à présent...

Il ne se reconnaissait même plus, ne sachant pas pourquoi il se démenait à ce point, mais il ne faisait qu'écouter son instinct primaire, ce désir brûlant d'être à ses côtés. Sa vision se faisait à présent floue, tant ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes, attendant désespérément que le brun mette un terme à ce silence infernal. Livaï était sous le choc, les yeux écarquillés face à ce surprenant spectacle, il était tout de même hypnotisé par les plaies béantes et dégoulinantes d'hémoglobine sur le corps du plus jeune. Venait-il de se mutiler pour lui ? Il n'en revenait pas, il le connaissait si bien, il savait sur quel bouton appuyer pour le faire réagir. Lui qui d'habitude lui tenait tête sans cesse, il venait à présent de dévoiler le fond de ses pensées, sa totale dépendance, sans retenue. Cela surprit le brun à un tel point, qu'il en était paralysé. Il se contentait de le fixer avec des yeux écarquillés comme jamais. Le plus jeune était tellement vulnérable, que le moindre choc le ferait exploser en mille morceaux.

La solitude le rendrait fou ? Oui il connaissait cela lui aussi, même trop bien, il le croyait à coup sûr. Etait-ce encore une nouvelle personnalité ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Un Eren complètement fragile, faible et sans aucune assurance. Cette vision de lui le troublait à un point inimaginable, cette odeur de sang réveillait en lui un appétit féroce, il était en train de perdre complètement la boule, se laissant piéger par ses pulsions les plus viles. Il se surpris alors à poser un genou au sol, face au châtain, passant sa main lentement sur sa nuque avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un fougueux et agressif baiser. Sans un mot, sans aucune autre réponse que ce baiser à présent langoureux et empli d'un désir sans limite, il entraîna le châtain, le faisant s'allonger sur le dos, sur ce sol glacé, tandis qu'il se plaça au-dessus de lui, dévorant ses lèvres avec ce même appétit féroce. Eren se laissait complètement faire, se laissant submerger par ses émotions, il répondit désespérément à son baiser, ses larmes ne cessant de couler le long de ses joues.

Durant cet échange passionné, le brun était perdu dans ses pensées, se posant mille et une questions. Pouvait-il réellement l'emmener avec lui ? Etait-ce raisonnable ? Eren serait-il capable d'encaisser tant de cruauté ? D'assister à cette horrible vengeance ? D'être son seul et unique jouet ? Le concerné en était quasiment certain, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer ? C'était comme amener son animal de compagnie en voyage, ou comme avoir un casse-croûte à se mettre sous la dent. Le brun en aurait désespérément besoin, c'était sûr, ce serait idiot de passer à côté d'une telle opportunité. Pourquoi se soucier du confort du plus jeune, alors que lui-même avait pris sa décision ? Ce n'était pas son genre de se préoccuper du bonheur et du consentement de son prochain. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela, alors ? Ils étaient tellement liés à présent, que de tenter de couper ce fil invisible était d'une absurdité déconcertante, il le savait, et pourtant il avait tenté le coup. Mais à présent, la vérité était là, sous ses yeux. Jamais ils ne pourraient se passer l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans leur folie, et ce lien était bien plus résistant que n'importe quel autre. Il rompit alors subitement ce baiser endiablé, afin d'ancrer son regard dans celui du plus jeune, lui murmurant ces quelques mots, de sa voix grave et enrouée.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, Eren, tant que tu tiendras ta promesse, tu seras toujours à mes côtés, tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Eren Jäger, ce suicidaire complètement siphonné du bocal, était à présent son seul exutoire, la seule personne qu'il avait envie de mettre en pièces, le seul corps sur lequel il avait envie de se défouler. La seule personne avec qui il avait envie d'être, tout simplement. Et cette nuit-là, il le lui prouva, le dévorant tout entier, sur ce sol froid, le faisant gémir jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la voix, se délectant de son savoureux liquide écarlate et opaque, ainsi que le blanc et épais qui jaillissait à chacun de ses orgasmes. Sachant tous les deux à ce moment-là, que leur aventure ne faisait que commencer, qu'elle provoquerait des dégâts incommensurables, car leur union était tout simplement un cocktail explosif.

[ **NDA** : Bon alors je vous vois venir en mode : "Putain mais elle se fout de notre gueule, y'a encore pleins de questions sans réponses" Oui en fait, après mûre réflexion, ( en demandant l'avis de Lottie aussi) j'ai décidé de poursuivre cette histoire dans une seconde partie, qui ne s'appellera plus "Messages Codés" car ça n'aura plus vraiment lieu d'être mdrr parce qu'en fait, je ne me vois pas du tout arrêter l'histoire maintenant, sachant qu'il y a encore du potentiel, des péripéties possibles, leur relation tordue à exploiter, la Vendetta de Livaï toussa. Donc voilà, une suite est en cours d'écriture, si elle vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, et si cette fin d'histoire vous convient, je vous dis alors à la prochaine pour peut-être une autre fanfic avec un autre pairing ;-; Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ! ]


	15. Note de l'auteure

Salut ! La suite de Messages Codés est arrivée, le titre est Run Wild, je viens de la publier, n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour si ça vous intéresse ! A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
